Seelenwanderung
by Arifilia
Summary: Snape hat seine Seele verloren und Ron offenbaren sich mehr und mehr Bruchstücke aus Snapes Vergangenheit, die ihm ungeahnte Qualen bereiten ...
1. Träume

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR, den Publizisten, Warner Brothers etc. Mir nicht! Und das gilt für alle Kapitel und alle HP-fictions, die meinem Hirn entweichen.

Die Geschichte spielt ca. 2-3 Jahre nach dem letzten Hogwarts-Schuljahr und Voldemorts Tod!

Kapitel 1: Träume

Seine Arme waren schwer, so schwer. Er spürte, wie sie zu zittern begannen. Seine Muskeln krampften unter der Anstrengung. Er würde nicht mehr lange aushalten. Er schloss gequält die Augen, fühlte den Schweiß in dünnen Rinnsalen an seiner Schläfe herunterlaufen. Halt durch! hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Zeig keine Schwäche! Wenn du Schwäche zeigst, ist sein Zorn unerbittlich! Das Zittern verstärkte sich und er riss mit Entsetzen die Augen auf, um zu sehen, wie er langsam die Gewalt über seinen linken Arm verlor, natürlich, denn der hatte vor gar nicht langer Zeit eine besondere Behandlung erfahren, unter der er jetzt noch litt. Die trübe braune Flüssigkeit in der schweren tönernen Schale schwappte bedrohlich, als er versuchte, dem Absinken des Armes mit aller Kraft entgegen zu wirken.

„Habe ich gesagt, dass die Zeit schon um ist?"Die kalte Stimme seines Vaters ertönte in seinem Rücken.

„Habe ich das gesagt?"

„N-nein..."

„Nein, was?"

„Nein, Vater."

„Und warum lässt du dann deine Arme sinken?"

In dem verzweifelten Bemühen, den Arm wieder zu heben, biss er sich die Lippen blutig. Mit aller ihm noch verbliebenen Kraft, die er selbst nicht in sich vermutet hatte, gelang es ihm tatsächlich, den linken Arm wieder auf gleiche Höhe mit dem rechten zu hieven.

So kauerte er hier seit Stunden, auf den Knien, die Arme ausgestreckt, die Handflächen nach oben gebogen, beladen mit den beiden Tonschalen, die bis zum Rand gefüllt waren mit der verhängnisvollen Flüssigkeit, die ihm diese Strafe beschert hatte, während draußen die Abenddämmerung die letzten Strahlen der Herbstsonne vertrieb und schließlich eine bleierne Schwärze über den Himmel zog.

„Ich werde dich Genauigkeit lehren, mein Sohn!"hatte sein Vater ihm gesagt. „Wenn deine Augen nicht richtig erkennen können, wird dein Körper erkennen lernen."

Das war vor einer Ewigkeit gewesen.

Seitdem kniete er hier in dem düsteren Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, dessen scharfe Feder kratzend über die Seiten eines Pergaments fuhr, nur unterbrochen von den Momenten, in denen er sich dem reichhaltigen Mahl widmete, das der Hauself ihm gebrachte hatte.

Seitdem fühlte er wie ein gnädige Taubheit seine schmerzenden Knie endlich erlöste, wie die ausgestreckten Arme vor ihm sich in zwei seltsam verkrampfte Zweige verwandelten, die einfach nicht mehr zu seinem Körper gehören konnten.

Seitdem tanzten bunt-schillernde freche Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen, die seinen Blick trübten.

Seitdem rang in seinem Innern ein verzweifelter Kampf zwischen dem rasenden Bedürfnis, aufzugeben und der horrenden Vorstellung von dem, was geschah, wenn er es wirklich tat.

Weil er eine Zutat falsch bemessen hatte!

Sein Vater war hinter ihn getreten. Er hatte es nicht gehört, aber gespürt, als seine Nackenhaare sich aufrichteten.

„Du wirst schon wieder schwach."

Erschrecken durchfuhr ihn. Er hatte es nicht einmal mehr gemerkt!.

„Schwäche ist eine äußerst verdammenswerte Eigenschaft!"

Die Worte drangen nicht mehr richtig zu ihm durch. Zu dicht war der Nebel in seinem Kopf geworden. Schwindel erfasste ihn und die darauffolgende Panik ließ ihn wieder klar erkennen, was geschah: seine Arme handelten selbstständig, sie senkten sich unaufhaltsam, keine Macht der Welt hielt sie länger aufrecht. Die Schalen fielen auf den harten Steinboden, zerbrachen mit vorwurfsvollem Scheppern, ihr Inhalt ergoss sich vor die Füße seines Peinigers. Mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen sank er in sich zusammen und wartete auf das Grauen, das nun folgen würde ...

„Waas?... Was ist los?"Hermine setzte sich ruckartig auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Hatte da nicht jemand...? Mit banger Ahnung drehte sie sich um und sah Ron neben sich sitzen, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und heftig zitternd.

„Mein Gott, Ron", schnell legte sie die Arme um ihn zog ihn zu sich heran. „Schon wieder so ein Alptraum?"

Ron Weasley nahm zögernd die Hände herunter. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und zeigten blankes Entsetzen.

„Du bist ja ganz verschwitzt!"Sie strich ihm besorgt das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn. „Was war es diesmal?"

Ron starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ron, sags mir doch!"Hermines Stimme war drängend.

„Ich kann nicht! Es war ... es war grauenvoll."Er entwand sich ihren Armen, schwang die Füße aus dem Bett und blieb auf der äußersten Bettkante hocken.

Hermine rückte zu ihm auf und strich ihm mit langsamen Bewegungen über den Rücken. „Was ist nur los mit dir? Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Ron schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Es geht schon wieder."Er stand mühsam auf und murmelte, „Ich komm gleich zurück!"

Benommen stolperte er durch das Zimmer in das kleine Bad und stützte sich schließlich auf das Waschbecken. Ein Blick in den Spiegel gab seinen schlimmsten Befürchtungen Recht. Er sah genauso aus, wie er sich fühlte. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen in seinem blassen Gesicht, das Haar klebte auf der Stirn. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und er trank ein paar Schlucke Wasser aus der hohlen Hand, spritzte sich dann einen ganzen Schwall davon ins Gesicht, ließ die kühlen Tropfen an seiner Haut hinuntergleiten.

Diese Träume raubten ihm seinen Seelenfrieden. Er konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, wann es begonnen hatte, aber es war lange vor dem Einzug in die gemeinsame Wohnung gewesen. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht, es vor Hermine zu verbergen, doch in letzter Zeit schreckte sie jedes Mal hoch, wenn er schreiend oder stöhnend aus diesen Träumen erwachte. Einige Male hatte er sogar um sich geschlagen und auch Hermine unsanft getroffen. Es tat ihm unendlich leid, sie so in Angst zu versetzen, doch er konnte und wollte sie nicht mit dem belasten, was ihn mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit heimsuchte. So unterschiedlich diese Träume auch waren, so hatten sie doch eins gemeinsam: alle hinterließen ein brennendes Gefühl der Qual und der Scham in seiner Seele. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, dieses Gefühl fest in seinem Innern zu verschließen und niemals auch nur irgendjemanden an diesen Visionen teilhaben zu lassen.

Eine Bewegung an der Tür zeigte ihm, dass Hermine ihm wieder einmal gefolgt war. Er wandte sich gereizt um und fuhr sie wütend an: „Ich habe doch gesagt, ich komme gleich. Warum musst du hinter mir herjagen, wie hinter einem Kleinkind."

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen versetzte ihm einen Stich. Warum musste er sie nur immer wieder so angehen? Sie war das Tollste, was ihm im Leben passiert war und er behandelte sie manchmal wie ein ekliges Insekt. Er kannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Er machte eine hilflose Geste in ihre Richtung.

„... tschuldige, ich weiß auch nicht..."

Mit zwei Schritten war sie bei ihm und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Ron, du machst mir Angst. Du hast dich so verändert!"

Er sog den Duft ihres Haares ein und schloss die Augen. „Ich schlafe einfach zu wenig in letzter Zeit. Komm, lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Als sie an der kleinen Kammer vorbeikamen, die sie eigens für den Professor eingerichtet hatten, spähten sie beide durch die geöffnete Tür. Snape lag in seinem Bett, genau, wie Hermine ihn Stunden zuvor dort gelagert hatte. Die Augen waren starr auf einen Punkt in der Unendlichkeit gerichtet. Hermine löste ihre Hand aus der ihres Mannes und trat leise an ihn heran. Sanft drückte sie seine Augenlider nieder.

Sie wussten nie, ob er schlief, auch wenn seine Augen geschlossen waren. Seit einiger Zeit schon versuchte Hermine, Informationen über die „Seelenlosigkeit"zu sammeln, hatte dicke Bücher gewälzt, die Bibliotheken durchforscht, mit diversen Professoren ihres Abend-Studiengangs für magische Heiler geredet, doch sie war nicht allzu fündig geworden, das Thema war einfach noch zu unerforscht. Vielleicht weil die Delinquenten, die dieses Schicksal ereilt hatte, in den Augen der meisten es nicht anders verdient hatten, denn schließlich galt der Kuss eines Dementors zu der Zeit, als diese noch im Dienst des Ministeriums standen, als denkbar schlimmste Strafe, schlimmer noch, als der Tod ...

„Schlaf gut, Severus", flüsterte sie. Hermine hatte ihn schon nach kurzer Zeit beim Vornamen genannt. Sie behandelte ihn wie eine Mutter ihr hilfloses Kind, während Ron ihn nur mit „Professor"ansprach, wenn er überhaupt mit ihm sprach, was einem Monolog gleichkam - für ihn geziemte es sich nicht, den Mann, dem er sein Leben verdankte, wie ein unmündiges Kind zu behandeln.

„Komm, Hermine,"drängte er nun.

Nachdem sie wieder zu Bett gegangen waren, schob Ron Hermine, die, eng an ihn gekuschelt, nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen war, sanft von sich und verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf. Er wollte nicht die Augen schließen, egal, wie müde er war. Angestrengt wühlte er in seiner Erinnerung nach komischen Begebenheiten, verweilte bei seinen Tagen in Hogwarts, die Abenteuer mit Harry, sein Leben im Fuchsbau, Hermine nach dem missglückten Vielsafttrank-Versuch. Doch immer wehten Fetzen trübsinniger Gedanken darüber, die wie drohende dunkle Gewitterwolken alles Schöne überschatteten ...

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass es bereits dämmerte. Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu dem wächsernen Gesicht der Frau auf dem Bett. Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange. Sie war kalt.

„Mama..."flüsterte er leise. Ihn fröstelte. Warum lag sie so still? Warum lächelte sie ihn nicht an mit diesen dunklen, traurigen Augen, wie sonst, wenn er an ihr Bett getreten war, um ihr eine gute Nacht zu wünschen?

„Deine Mutter ist tot."Die Stimme ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Tot? Was bedeutete das? Er wagte nicht danach zu fragen.

„Sie hat ihrem nichtssagenden Dasein ein Ende bereitet,"drang die Stimme seines Vaters weiter in ihn ein. „Sie war zu schwach, um sich den Anforderungen des Lebens zu stellen."

Zu schwach? Unmöglich! In den wenigen gemeinsamen Momenten, die ihnen gewährt waren, hatte sie ihm etwas geschenkt, für das er keine Worte fand, aber es hinterließ ein ganz warmes Gefühl in ihm. Und das sollte jetzt vorbei sein?

„Sieh genau hin! Das ist der Lohn der Ohnmacht!"

Warum sagte er so etwas? Es war so grausam. Er spürte wie eine eiserner Ring sein Herz umschlang, ihm die Kehle zudrückte. Heiße Tränen liefen seine Wangen herab. Es war, als drängte irgendetwas in seinem Innern mit aller Macht nach draußen.

Sein Vater krallte seine langen Finger so heftig um seine mageren Schultern bis es schmerzte. „Du sollst nicht weinen! Willst du ein ebensolcher Jammerlappen werden?"

„_Mutter_...."

„Meine Güte, Ron!"Schlagartig war Hermine wieder wach. Sie musterte ihn mit einer steilen Falte zwischen den Augen. „Nicht schon wieder!"

Er hatte den Kampf gegen den Schlaf wohl doch wieder verloren! „Ich hab geträumt, dass,... ach nichts ..."

Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Hermine hob mit sanftem Druck sein Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre Stimme war eindringlich, als sie zu ihm sprach: „Hey, morgen ist unser großer Tag. Du musst fit sein, oder willst du auf deiner eigenen Hochzeit schlapp machen?"

Er grinste sie schief an und neckend fuhr sie fort: „So schlecht, wie du in letzter Zeit schläfst, könnte man meinen, du hast Angst, mich zu heiraten!"

„So´n Quatsch", murmelte er gähnend, lehnte sich zurück und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Tagesanbruch wach zu bleiben ...

-----

Ich bin dankbar für jedes noch so kleine Review!!!!!!! (Kapitel 2 wartet darauf, hochgeladen zu werden, also bitte, bitte!!)


	2. Ein ungebetener Gast

Disclaimer: wie in Kapitel 1!  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!!  
  
bagheera: Danke für das Kompliment! Ron ist wohl so ziemlich der einzige, der nicht merkt, was mit ihm los ist. (Und es wird auch noch etwas dauern!)  
  
Little Lion, Mina: Ihr habt natürlich Recht mit euren Vermutungen! Im folgenden Kapitel gibt es einen kleinen Hinweis auf das, was geschehen ist. Aber auf die endgültige Erklärung müsst ihr leider noch ein wenig warten. Ihr sollt ja weiter lesen!! "ggg"  
  
2. Kapitel: Ein ungebetener Gast  
  
„Mussten sie ihn denn mitbringen?"  
  
Parvati hatte die Frage mehr geflüstert, denn laut geäußert, aber sie sprach damit aus, was die Mehrzahl der fröhlich lärmenden Menschen, die heute Abend zusammengekommen waren, um Ron und Hermine zu feiern, wohl auch denken mochte.  
  
Harrys Augen verweilten kurz auf den hageren Umrissen der Gestalt, die unweit von ihm an einem Tisch neben dem Brautpaar saß. Die dunkle Silhouette stand in einem beträchtlichen Gegensatz zu dem bunten Volk, das ausgelassen tanzend und plaudernd die „Drei Besen" füllte, um mit seinen beiden besten Freunden diesen besonderen Tag zu begehen.  
  
„Was sollten sie denn sonst tun", antwortete ihre Schwester, aber sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Stimme zu senken. „Alle, die sie kennen, sind heute Nacht auf ihrer Hochzeit. Und du weißt doch, wie Hermine ist. Sie lässt doch keine Hauselfen für sich arbeiten. Und wer würde sich schon freiwillig mit so ... jemandem ... oder besser... so etwas abgeben?"Der Blick, den sie in die Richtung des Brauttisches warf, sprach Bände.  
  
Auch Parvati machte sich nun nicht mehr die Mühe, leise zu sprechen. „ Wen wunderts. Ich hab gehört, sie haben ihn erst vor Kurzem aus der Geschlossen Abteilung des St. Mungo geholt."  
  
„Ja, ja, als sie die Wohnung eingerichtet haben, die Hermine von ihren Muggel-Eltern zur Verlobung bekommen hat. Stell dir das vor! Wer hätte gedacht, dass der kleine Ronnie Weasley sich mal keine Gedanken mehr ums Geld machen muss!" Padma kicherte. Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Keine 10 Minuten waren vergangen, seit die Patil-Schwestern ihn mit einem lauten :"Harry Potter! Wir haben uns ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!"überfallen und an ihren Tisch gezogen hatten. Sofort war eine enorme Redeflut über ihn hereingebrochen, die jedoch langsam abebbte, da seine Antworten und Kommentare recht einsilbig waren. Nun warfen sie sich über seinen Kopf hinweg ihre neuesten Informationen zu, alle möglichen Leute und das Brautpaar im Speziellen betreffend, und schienen ihn fast vergessen zu haben.  
  
„Aber die Frisur ist ja wohl scheußlich, oder? Die macht sie glatt 10 Jahre älter, obwohl sie doch sowieso schon streng genug aussieht!"meinte Padma jetzt.  
  
„Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie so früh heiraten", kicherte Parvati, „also ich würde nie ...."  
  
Harry erfuhr nicht, was Parvati nie tun würde. Mit einer leise gemurmelten Entschuldigung erhob er sich von seinem Platz und ergriff die Flucht. Die Schwestern schienen das nicht einmal zu bemerken. Er steuerte auf Ron zu und ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzer auf den Stuhl neben ihm sinken.  
  
„Oh, Mann, ich bin gerade der Hölle entkommen!"Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Patil-Schwestern, die soeben Verstärkung von zwei ehemaligen Hufflepuff- Schülerinnen bekommen hatten. „Wen ihr alles eingeladen habt!"  
  
Ron grinste ihn an. Obwohl er ein wenig übernächtigt aussah, strahlten seine Augen mit seinem feuerroten Haar um die Wette. „Daran ist Hermine Schuld. Du kennst sie ja, sie will niemanden beleidigen."  
  
„Die Patil-Schwestern waren doch deine Idee!"Hermines Empörung war nur gespielt. „Hattest du nicht mal ein Auge auf Padma geworfen? Ich denk da an den Weihnachtsball im 4. Schuljahr!" Harry schaltete ab, als die beiden in eine ihrer vertrauten Kabbeleien verfielen und musterte stattdessen die Gestalt neben Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Widerwillen.  
  
Der ehemalige Professor für Zaubertränke bot einen Anblick des Jammers. Seine Augen lagen tief in dem eingefallenen Gesicht, über dessen hervorstehende Wangenknochen sich die Haut wie weißes Pergament spannte. Sein Blick verlor sich im Nirgendwo. Nichts war übrig geblieben von dem furchteinflößenden, hasserfüllten Ausdruck, der ihn während seiner gesamten Schulzeit in Hogwarts verfolgt hatte. Seine ehemals beeindruckende Gestalt war ein zusammengesunkener Haufen Haut und Knochen, eine klapprige Hülle, die nichts beinhaltete außer einer riesigen, dunklen Leere.  
  
„Ich kann euch nur bewundern!"meinte Harry schließlich zu seinen beiden Freunden. „Ich meine, wegen ... _ihm_!"  
  
Ron und Hermine wechselten einen schnellen Blick und ein stiller Vorwurf lag in Hermines Stimme, als sie entgegnete: „Du weißt, dass Ron wahrscheinlich an seiner Stelle wäre, wenn der Professor nicht ..."  
  
„Ich weiß! Besser Snape als du, Mann!"Harry schenkte Ron ein freundschaftliches Grinsen.  
  
„Hallo, ihr drei!"Eine wohlbekannte Stimme ließ ihre Köpfe herumfahren.  
  
„Luna!", rief Hermine erfreut und erhob sich, „Komm, setz dich zu uns!"  
  
Luna schenkte Harry einen undefinierbaren Blick aus ihren großen Augen und lächelte ihm zu. „Schön, dich zu sehen, Harry!"  
  
Harry war ehrlich erfreut. „Hi!"kam es über seine Lippen. „Du ... du siehst gut aus."  
  
Luna lachte auf und machte Anstalten, sich auf den freien Platz neben ihn zu setzen, verhielt aber mitten in der Bewegung, als sie den dunklen Schatten neben ihrer Freundin gewahrte. „Ah, der ... Professor ist auch hier." Einen kurzen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, bevor sie leise fortfuhr. „Liebe Güte, er sieht aus wie der Tod!"  
  
„Schlimmer noch", verbesserte Harry, „Wie die Hölle nach dem Tod!"  
  
Hermine räusperte sich. „Wie steht es mit dem Quibbler, Luna?"  
  
Der unangenehme Moment war vorüber und Luna lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Sehr gut, die Auflagen steigen ständig. Erst letzte Woche war ich in der Schweiz, um eine Reportage über die Versuche Professor Kernheims an genmanipulierten Rattenhirnen zu machen und davor ..."  
  
Ron ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören. „So ein Schwachsinn ..."  
  
„Ron!"zischte Hermine mahnend.  
  
„Ist doch wahr, das sind doch Muggel-Methoden, oder? Genmanipulationen!"  
  
Hermine warf einen raschen Blick zu ihren Eltern herüber, die einige Schritte entfernt in ein überaus gestenreiches Gespräch mit den Weasleys vertieft waren.  
  
Luna fuhr unbeeindruckt fort: „Seine Erfolge sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen und warum soll man sich nicht einiger Muggel-Methoden bedienen, wenn diese beachtliche Wirkungen erzielen. Hermine, ich glaub er .... hat da was."  
  
Hermine, die Ron immer noch mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtet hatte, zog ein blütenweißes Tuch aus den Falten ihres Kleides und wischte dem Professor über die fahlen Lippen. Wieder trat Schweigen ein, als alle ihr zusahen. Harry, der ebenso wie zuvor Hermine nach Rons unerwartet bissiger Bemerkung irritiert die Brauen zusammen gezogen hatte, studierte gedankenverloren die Gesichtszüge seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Das einzige, das noch irgendwie an den alten Snape erinnerte, waren seine noch immer nachtschwarzen Haare, die ihm beinahe wirrer in das Gesicht hingen als früher und seine Augen, hinter denen er schon damals seine Gefühle hervorragend verbergen konnte. Schon zu Schulzeiten hatten ihn Snapes Augen an leere kalte Tunnel erinnert – jetzt waren sie es wirklich!  
  
„Er sieht grauenvoll aus, nicht wahr?"Luna sprach aus, was er dachte. Er nickte ihr zustimmend zu. Schon seltsam, dass Snape nun das Schicksal erlitten hatte, das er Sirius, damals in der Heulenden Hütte, ohne eine Spur von Skrupel zugedacht hatte.  
  
Ein lautes Klirren im hinteren Teil der „Drei Besen" zeigte, dass die feuchtfröhliche Feier langsam ihrem Höhepunkt zustrebte. Immer mehr Gäste bewegten sich im Takt der Musik, die das eigens für heute Abend engagierte Ensemble zum Besten gab. Hermine sprang plötzlich auf und sah Ron auffordernd an.  
  
„Ron, das ist unser Lied. Lass uns tanzen!"  
  
Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Welches Lied?"Hilfesuchend sah er Harry an.  
  
„Na, komm schon", Hermine blieb hartnäckig.  
  
„Ja, geh nur,"Harry zwinkerte Hermine zu. „Wir halten so lange ein Auge auf den Professor."  
  
Ron drohte ihm spielerisch mit der Faust, ließ sich dann aber bereitwillig von seiner Frau auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.  
  
Harry und Luna sahen ihnen lachend nach. „Ist schon toll, was die beiden auf sich nehmen,"meinte Luna schließlich, während sie sich wieder Harry zuwandte. „Ich glaub nicht, das ich das könnte!"  
  
„Hm, ... schließlich hat Snape Ron das Leben gerettet, oder vielmehr die Seele. Und das schafft so etwas wie ein unzertrennbares Band, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Erstaunlich, dass Hermine diese Last so aufopferungsvoll mit trägt. Ich meine, die beiden haben bestimmt nicht mehr viel Zeit füreinander."  
  
„Sie ist einfach nur froh, dass sie Ron heil und gesund bei sich hat."  
  
Nach einem weiteren, kurzen Blick auf den Professor meinte Luna dann: „Weißt du, ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum Snape das damals für Ron getan hat. Jeder weiß, dass sie sich nicht riechen konnten! Niemand hätte gedacht, dass die alte Fledermaus zu so viel Opferbereitschaft fähig sein kann – und dann schmeißt er sich einfach so vor Ron und lässt sich statt seiner die Seele aussaugen! Ist doch seltsam!"  
  
Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Es geschah sicher nicht mit Absicht, er schien Ron nur helfen zu wollen. Ron spricht nicht darüber, er scheint es zu verdrängen. Hagrid hat die Beiden schließlich im Verbotenen Wald entdeckt. Ron war nur bewusstlos, aber Snape, naja..."  
  
„Und warum hat der Dementor nicht auch noch Rons ... äh ... Seele genommen?"  
  
Harry warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Komisch, dass du das fragst, aber irgendjemand muss ihm zuvor gekommen sein. Hagrid hat nur einen Haufen Asche auf dem Boden gefunden, das war offensichtlich alles, was von diesem Dementor übrig geblieben ist."  
  
„Einen Haufen Asche? Das hört sich an, als ob ...."Sie führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn in diesem Moment gelangten Ron und Hermine wieder an ihren Tisch. Ihrer beider Gesichter waren vom Tanzen erhitzt und sie hielten sich an den Händen.  
  
„Hey, ihr zwei, kommt tanzen. Fred und George verteilen ihre berühmten Schüttelsäfte und..."  
  
Ein Tumult am Eingang fesselte plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Laute Stimmen wehten zu ihnen herüber, es gab ein Gedränge, aus dem sich plötzlich eine Gestalt löste und auf sie zu bewegte. Völlig überrumpelt starrten sie alle in die eisblauen Augen von Draco Malfoy.  
  
Er hielt einen Strauß Lilien in den Händen, den er Hermine mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung entgegenstreckte: „Ich bin zwar nicht eingeladen", sagte er mit gedehnter Stimme, „ich lasse es mir aber trotzdem nicht nehmen, diese ...Verbindung zu beglückwünschen."  
  
Ron richtete sich kerzengerade auf, blieb aber erstaunlicherweise ruhig. „Was willst du, Malfoy?"  
  
Der Angesprochene hob verwundert die Brauen. „Hab ich das nicht gerade gesagt?"  
  
Harrys Augen schossen Blitze, als er sich direkt vor dem Slytherin aufbaute. „Ich dachte, du bist in Azkaban?"  
  
Malfoy erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Was sollte ich da? Ehemalige Todesser beaufsichtigen?" Seine Augen wanderten suchend umher und blieben schließlich auf seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer hängen. Einen Moment lang zeigte sich eine Steile Falte auf der Stirn, dann aber deutete er eine erneute Verbeugung an, wobei er den Blick nicht von Snapes Gesicht ließ. „Guten Abend, Professor, schön, dass _Sie_ wenigstens eingeladen wurden!"Als keine Reaktion erfolgte, trat er ein wenig näher, hob seine Hand und wedelte damit vor Snapes langer Nase herum. „Professor?"  
  
„Lass den Quatsch, Draco!"Hermine zog ihn am Ärmel zurück und drückte ihm gleichzeitig den Strauß in die Hand. „Danke für die Blumen, aber ich bin allergisch gegen Lilien!"  
  
„Du gehst jetzt besser!"fügte Ron hinzu.  
  
Wider Erwarten machte Malfoy keine Anstalten, dem zu widersprechen. Er sah nur einen nach dem anderen mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen an und meinte: „Gern, ist mir sowieso zu ... gewöhnlich hier!"Nach einem letzten Blick auf Snape, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, warf die Blumen achtlos auf den Boden und eilte auf die Ausgangstür zu.  
  
Luna war die erste, die das darauffolgende Schweigen brach. „Uups, ich glaub ich brauch jetzt ein bisschen Bewegung, Es ist auf einmal so kalt geworden hier ..."  
  
- - -  
  
„So, dann ist also wahr, was mir zu Ohren gekommen ist."Lucius Malfoy starrte mit einem triumphierenden Glitzern in den Augen in das Licht der Kerze, die den dunklen Raum, in dem er sich befand, nur spärlich erleuchtete. „Severus Snape ist raus aus dem St. Mungos!"  
  
„Ja, Vater, ich habe ihn gesehen. Er saß wie ein Ehrengast am Tisch vom roten Wiesel und seiner Schlammblütlerin."  
  
„Und? .... Wie sah er aus?"  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Draco Malfoy die Augen, dann antwortete er: „Er sah .... schrecklich aus. Wie eine wandelnde Leiche!"  
  
Ein Lächeln fuhr über Lucius angespanntes Gesicht, als er sich zu seinem Sohn umdrehte.  
  
„Vortrefflich, Draco. Das hört sich sehr gut an. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den geeigneten Augenblick abwarten ..."  
  
t.b.c.  
  
So, das wars für heute, ihr wisst ja: jedes Review spornt mich an! Umso schneller bin ich mit dem uploaden!!


	3. Spiel nicht mit den MuggelKindern

Disclaimer: siehe vorherige Kapitel!

Kapitel 3: Spiel nicht mit den Muggel-Kindern

  
  
  
Während Hermines Tage nach der Hochzeit erfüllt waren mit eiliger Geschäftigkeit, bestimmt durch ihr allabendliches Studium der magischen Heilkunst, die Pflege des bedauernswerten Severus´, wie sie ihn nannte, Besuche in diversen Bibliotheken, Gespräche mit kompetenten Medi-Hexen und Zauberern über das Phänomen der „mentalen Leere", zog die Zeit an Ron in einem dumpfen, grauen Nebel vorüber. Natürlich absolvierte er pflichtbewusst seine Auroren-Ausbildung, natürlich kümmerte er sich um den Professor, natürlich traf er sich ab und zu mit Harry – trotzdem beschlich ihn oft das Gefühl, nicht wirklich selbst zu handeln, sondern irgendwie neben sich zu stehen und jede Bewegung des linkischen, jungen Zauberers, der er einmal war, wie ein lauernder, nicht greifbarer Schatten zu beobachten, wobei des öfteren ein kalter Hauch der Verachtung für diesen Rotschopf seine Seele streifte.  
  
Er war unkonzentriert und fühlte sich erschöpft. Dieser Zustand hatte sich so allmählich entwickelt, dass er ihn nicht einmal mehr bewusst registrierte. Es schien ihm normal, dass er die Aufgaben, die Mad-Eye Moody während des täglichen Auroren-Trainings von den jungen Anwärtern verlangte, nicht so gut bewerkstelligte wie die anderen. Seine Gedanken flogen einfach zu oft wie rasende Klatscher in seinem Kopf umher und es gelang ihm selten, den richtigen zu fassen.  
  
So war es auch an diesem kühlen Novembermorgen, als Mad-Eye Moodys magisches Auge nacheinander jeden einzelnen der jungen Zauberer, die gebannt seinen Ausführungen lauschten, fixierte.  
  
„Eine ganz wichtige Aufgabe des Auroren", schnarrte seine Stimme, „ist, dass er zu jeder Zeit und an jedem Ort mit Allem rechnen muss. Das bedeutet, er muss lernen, sich in jeder Situation zurecht zu finden, also auch in allen Gegebenheiten der Muggel-Welt."  
  
„Das dürfte nicht so schwer sein", grinste Harry. Ron, dagegen, warf ihm einen wenig glücklichen Blick zu. Auch das noch! Ihm schien, als hätte ihr Mentor ausgerechnet ihn besonders durchdringend gemustert. Sicherlich war ihm nicht entgangen, wie fahrig er heute bei den praktischen Übungen gewesen war.  
  
„Darum", fuhr Moody fort, „lernen wir an diesem Tag, uns so unauffällig wie möglich in ihrer Welt zu bewegen und mit den täglichen Dingen ihres Lebens zurecht zu kommen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben heute an die für Muggel übliche Kleidung gedacht."  
  
„Mensch Ron", sagte Harry schließlich aufmunternd zu seinem Freund, nachdem alle unter ständigen Ermahnungen Mad-Eyes vor einem leerstehenden Gebäude außerhalb des Stadtzentrums appariert waren. „Zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht – Hermine wird dir doch wohl einiges über die Muggel beigebracht haben, oder? Immerhin kannst du mittlerweile problemlos telefonieren!"  
  
Ron antwortete nicht. Du kannst gut reden´, dachte er mit aufkeimender Wut, schließlich bist du ja bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen´. Moody hatte jeden von ihnen ausgestattet mit einem Bündel an Erklärungen und Anweisungen und nun sollten sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen ausschwärmen, um „unauffälligen Muggelkontakt"zu trainieren, wie er es nannte.  
  
„Viel Glück, Ron", rief ihm Harry zum Abschied zu und verschwand in Richtung eines weitläufigen Parks rechts von ihnen. Ron trat zögernd von einem Bein auf das andere. Er spürte seinen Unwillen angesichts der unbekannten Situation beinahe körperlich. Die Muggel-Welt hatte etwas beängstigend Unkalkulierbares für ihn. Missmutig entrollte er das Pergament und studierte die Anweisungen: Gehen Sie die Straße in südlicher Richtung, suchen sie ein Muggel-Café auf und bestellen dort ein für Muggel typisches Getränk, beobachten Sie dabei die Gäste der Örtlichkeit und erfassen Sie jede Besonderheit schriftlich!"  
  
Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg. Es war ein trüber, regnerischer Tag und das trug nicht dazu bei, seine Stimmung zu heben. Glücklicherweise entdeckte er schon nach kurzer Zeit ein verwittertes, ehemals weißes Schild mit der einfachen Aufschrift „Sams"und nach einem Schulternstraffen trat er ein. Der Raum wirkte schäbig und er steuerte auf einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke zu, ließ sich auf der Bank mit dem abgewetzten roten Lederbezug nieder. Es waren nur wenige Gäste zu sehen. Gut so, dachte Ron, die kann man auch studieren. Er griff nach der Karte auf dem Tisch und begann zu lesen. Hm, Tee? Nein, lieber ein ihm unbekanntes Muggelgetränk. Mal sehen, Cappu ... Cappe ...  
  
„Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?"  
  
Die weibliche Stimme war sehr klar und schlug eine Saite in ihm an, die vor langer Zeit erklungen und deren traurige Melodie schon längst von dem wilden Stakkato späterer Jahre übertönt worden war. Irritiert sah er auf und starrte in ein paar unglaublich blaue Augen, die ihn unter einem blonden Lockenkopf hervor neugierig musterten.  
  
Einen kurzen Herzschlag lang schien die Welt still zu stehen.  
  
Er war diesem Mädchen schon einmal begegnet! Er war ganz sicher. Diese Augen!  
  
Während ihn das tiefe Blau gefangen nahm, setzten seine Gedanken die Puzzlestücke einer verloren geglaubten Erinnerung zusammen: diese blauen Augen hatten ihn schon früher mit jener unverhohlenen Neugier angesehen, die ihn zuerst wütend gemacht hatte, weil er dachte, sie wäre genau wie die anderen. Doch der Ausdruck in diesen Augen hatte sich gewandelt und so etwas wie Verstehen widergespiegelt, während die hirnlosen kleinen Muggel- Kinder weiterhin ihre Spottverse gesungen hatten:  
  
Komm doch, schwarze Fledermaus, kriech aus deiner Höhle raus. Nehmen dir den Umhang weg, Fledermaus kriegt einen Schreck...  
  
„Hör nicht auf sie. Die sind dumm", hatte sie einfach gesagt, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt, die Ohren gegenüber der Dummheit zu schließen! Ihre Stimme war hell und freundlich gewesen, er hätte ihr den ganzen Tag zuhören können. Sehr viel später hatte sich der Ausdruck in ihren Augen wiederum gewandelt, wenn sie ihn ansah. Schalk blitzte darin und etwas wie Freude bei seinem Erscheinen und dann eine Emotion, die ihn verwirrte ...  
  
Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, doch das Lächeln erstarb, als sich ein dunkler Vorhang vor ihr Gesicht schob und er kannte die Worte schon vorher, die wie Schläge durch sein Bewusstsein klatschten:  
  
„Spiel ... nicht .... mit .... den .... Muggelkindern!"  
  
Nein, das wollte er nicht, er hasste sie doch auch, diese dummen, höhnenden Muggel! Nur sie, sie war anders, so ganz anders! Sie konnte so wunderschön lachen, ihre Augen sprühten Funken, wenn er versuchte, ihr Lächeln zu erwidern ...!  
  
Und er gehorchte nicht! Er erduldete die Strafen mit aufkeimendem Trotz, wieder und wieder – bis...  
  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?"fragte eine Stimme aus weiter Ferne. „ Ihre Bestellung!"  
  
„Heather?"krächzte es aus Rons Mund.  
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Sie müssen mich verwechseln", sagte sie schließlich, „mein Name ist Laura. Meine Mutter, die hieß tatsächlich Heather, aber sie ist lange tot."  
  
„Tot?"diesmal kam nur ein Flüstern über seine Lippen.  
  
„Ja, Sie haben sie bestimmt nicht gekannt, oder? Nun, was möchten Sie denn bestellen?"  
  
„Äh, .... ein ... eine Cappucine...?"  
  
„Ein Cappuccino? Kommt sofort!"Sie drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um. Ron starrte ihr hinterher, während in seinem Kopf ein verzweifelter Kampf gegen eine dieser üblen Erinnerungen tobte. Erinnerungen, die nicht wirklich die seinen waren – oder doch?  
  
Heather ... Sie war der Anfang seines Aufbegehrens, der Anfang und das Ende...  
  
Wie auf einer Bühne agierten die Spukgestalten in Rons Kopf, hilflos ließ er es geschehen, dass die grausamen Bilder durch seine Gedanken wirbelten:  
  
„**Kennst du die Regel**?"  
  
Er hatte seinen Vater noch nie so unbeherrscht gesehen. Stets vollzog er seine Erziehungsmaßnahmen mit stoischer Gelassenheit. Doch jetzt war es anders. Seine Wut gab seinem wie in Stein gemeißelten Gesicht einen diabolischen Anstrich. Die Züge waren verzerrt, die dunklen Augen sprühten tödliche Blitze.  
  
„Ja, Vater"  
  
„**Wiederhole sie**!"  
  
„Ich darf mich nicht mit Muggeln abgeben!"  
  
„**Und hast du dich daran gehalten**?"  
  
„Nein..."  
  
„**Lauter**!"  
  
„**Nein**!"  
  
Nun schrie er ebenfalls, schrie auch, um sich Mut zu machen für das, was kommen würde, schrie, weil er sonst vor Angst gezittert hätte. Und das wollte er nicht, diesmal nicht!  
  
Sein Vater zog den Zauberstab, zischende Funken stoben in alle Richtungen aus seiner Spitze, seine Wut musste gewaltig sein. Ein Wink und er spürte, wie sein Körper gegen den Kaminsims geschleudert wurde, langsam daran zu Boden glitt.  
  
„Ich will, dass du es dir für immer ein_prägst_, was es bedeutet, sich an Regeln zu halten!"  
  
Eine unsichtbare Hand zerrte ihn herum, auf den Bauch, und eine zentnerschwere Last drückte ihn gnadenlos nieder. Er vernahm das Geräusch von schwerem Eisen, das über den Stein gezogen wurde. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, nur das Knistern der Flammen und sein eigener keuchender Atem war zu hören. Er versuchte, gegen die Last auf seinem Körper anzukämpfen, doch vergeblich – ein Fluch, den er noch nicht kannte.  
  
Dann erklang wieder die Stimme seines Vaters, ganz ruhig jetzt, mit gewohnter Kälte: „Du weißt offensichtlich nicht, was du deiner Familie schuldig bist, mein Sohn. Ich hoffe, du wirst aus dieser Lektion lernen."  
  
Und bei diesen Worten hielt er ihm die kunstvoll stilisierte Schmiedearbeit am Ende des Schürhakens vor das Gesicht, zwei Schlangen, die umeinander gewunden den Buchstaben S ergaben. Eine unerträgliche Hitze ging davon aus, das glutrote Leuchten blendete seine Augen. Er blinzelte, versuchte sich zu wehren, aber es war ja zwecklos! Die Hitze des Metalls wanderte langsam über seine linke Wange, verhielt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Beinahe sanft wurde sein Haar beiseite geschoben, er spürte die Glut, spannte seinen Körper an - und dann bohrten sich eine Million glühender Nadeln in seinen Nacken, entflammten die Haut, verbrannten das Fleisch und damit für immer die Hoffnung auf ein Gefühl der Menschlichkeit von dem Mann, den er Vater nennen musste ....  
  
Ein lauter Knall zerriss plötzlich die Bilderflut – er kam von seinem Stuhl, der polternd zu Boden fiel, nachdem Ron so unerwartet aufgesprungen war. Keuchend tastete er mit seiner Hand in den Nacken. Der Schmerz war noch so nachhaltig spürbar, dass er mit einigem Erstaunen die unversehrte glatte Haut registrierte. Verwirrt sah er sich um, erkannte, wo er sich befand. Alle Augenpaare in dem schummrigen Café waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Bloß weg hier! Mit fahrigen Bewegungen raffte er sein Bündel mit Moodys Anweisungen zusammen, legte irgendeine der Muggel-Münzen, die ihm zugeteilt worden waren, auf den Tisch und stolperte auf den Ausgang zu.  
  
„Hey, Ihr Cappuccino ... !" rief jemand hinter ihm her, doch es war ihm egal. Als er das Freie erreichte, begann er zu rennen, weiter und weiter, bis ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Lunge ihn endlich zur Besinnung kommen ließ. Endlich drosselte er das Tempo, bis seine Füße ihn mit langsamen, schleppenden Schritten durch eine Umgebung trugen, die er nicht wirklich wahr nahm.  
  
Was lief da ab? Holten ihn seine Alpträume schon tagsüber ein? Er kannte diese Vision, sie hatte ihn schon mehrmals nachts verfolgt. Er hatte diesen grausamen Schmerz schon gespürt, er kannte auch das ungute Gefühl des Hasses, das in ihm entflammte, als das glühende Eisen seine Haut zerstörte. Irgendetwas war da seit einiger Zeit in seinem Innern, das ihm Angst einflößte und das absolut nicht zu seinem Selbst gehörte, doch was war es? Beinahe schien es ihm, als ob Erinnerungs-Bruchstücke eines völlig Fremden in ihm gefangen waren und mit brutaler Gleichmäßigkeit versuchten, den Weg in die Freiheit zu finden, wie eine todbringende giftige Schlange.  
  
Das Schlangen-Zeichen kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, es mochte eine Art Familienwappen gewesen sein. In seinen Träumen war ihm nie bewusst gewesen, was ihm diese Qual zugefügt hatte. Doch jetzt, tagsüber, in einem Muggel- Café in einer Seitenstraße Londons, hatte er es klar und deutlich vor sich gesehen! Und – es war ihm bekannt vorgekommen, genauso wie die Stimme und die Augen der Kellnerin. Heather - der Name war in seine Gedanken geflogen wie die Krähe, die laut krächzend ihre Kreise in dem grauen Wolkenhimmel über ihm zog.  
  
Es begann zu nieseln und Ron beschleunigte sein Tempo wieder. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, jetzt Harry und den anderen oder sogar Moody gegenüber zu treten. Er ging einfach weiter, der kühle Regen tat ihm gut und half ihm, ein wenig zur Besinnung zu kommen.  
  
Die Schlangen, der Buchstabe, wo hatte er das schon einmal gesehen? Zwei Schlangen, die ein S bildeten – ein S....  
  
Schlagartig blieb er stehen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich selbst zu belügen. Er wusste, wo er ein solches Zeichen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er hatte mühsam versucht, die Ahnung nieder zu ringen, doch war sie immer wieder an die Oberfläche geschwommen, wie ein Ertrinkender, der nach Luft rang.  
  
Zitternd atmete er ein und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das regennasse Gesicht. Er musste Gewissheit haben, jetzt – sofort!  
  
Und mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte er es, nach Hause zu apparieren, in dem Bewusstsein, in der Unterrichtseinheit „Unauffälliger Muggel-Kontakt" völlig versagt zu haben ...  
  
- - -  
  
„Du bist schon da?"Hermine verbarg ihre Überraschung nicht, als Ron, durchnässt und offensichtlich ziemlich durcheinander vor ihr stand. Ron murmelte etwas von Moodys dringlichen Ministeriumsangelegenheiten, ignorierte ihr verständnisloses Blinzeln und zwängte sich an ihr vorbei in die Küche. Dort verhielt er mitten in der Bewegung, als er Snape am Tisch sitzen sah.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Herrje, wann hörte sie endlich auf, immer diese bohrenden Fragen zu stellen?"  
  
„Ja, ja klar! Das Wetter ist nur fürchterlich! Heute wars ziemlich anstrengend."  
  
„Hm ... wenn du schon da bist, kann ich vielleicht noch kurz bei Mum reinschauen, bevor ich zum Unterricht .... „  
  
„Ja, tu das!"  
  
„Bestimmt?"  
  
„Bei Merlin, Hermine, nerv mich doch nicht"Rons erhob seine Stimme, „Grüß deine Mutter von mir!"  
  
„Wie du meinst."Hermine war allem Anschein nach beleidigt, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment ziemlich egal. Er wollte allein sein, allein mit dem Professor. Er musste Gewissheit haben!  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort und einen Abschiedskuss rauschte Hermine hinaus. Ron stieß pfeifend die Luft aus und lehnte sich an die Küchenwand, ließ aber Snape nicht aus den Augen. Sein Kopf war in diesem Augenblick so leer, wie der seines Gegenübers. Als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme rau.  
  
„Professor Snape, ... Sir... Sie haben mir.... viel...viel Angst eingeflößt während unserer Schulzeit. Und.... und ich glaube, Sie tun es auch jetzt noch!"  
  
Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich der Gestalt am Küchentisch. Etwas Bedrohliches schien mit einem Mal von ihr auszugehen und ein leichtes Kribbeln kroch Rons Wirbelsäule hinab. Dennoch streckte er zögernd die Hand aus.  
  
„Verzeihung, Sir, aber ich muss ...."  
  
Das unweigerliches Schweigen des ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeisters ließ ihn schließlich mutiger werden. Er trat hinter ihn und seine ausgestreckte Hand schob vorsichtig den schwarzen Haarvorhang beiseite und legte so, Millimeter für Millimeter, seinen bleichen Nacken frei. Feine weiße Linien zogen sich über die Haut, vernarbte Zeugen einer grausamen Bestrafung, die Ron wieder und wieder in seinen Träumen durchlitten hatte und deren Anblick ihn wie ein Lähmungsfluch traf: zwei Schlangen, die sich spielerisch umeinander wanden und so den Buchstaben S ergaben .... 

t.b.c.  
  
- - -

Seid ihr noch da? Wenn ja, meldet euch doch bitte mit einem kleinen Review....


	4. Zwiegespräche

Disclaimer: s. vorherige Kapitel

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews und bitte vergesst nicht, am Ende dieses Kapitels wieder eine kleine Nachricht zu hinterlassen!! (Bettel, bettel)

Kapitel 4: Zwiegespräche  
  
Die Unruhe, die ihn erfasst hatte, schien mittlerweile jede Zelle und jede Nervenbahn seines Körpers auszufüllen und vibrieren zu lassen. Es war ihm unmöglich, seinen Gliedern ein gewisses Maß an Entspannung aufzuzwingen, um wenigstens einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. So hastete Ron durch den Tag, meistens ohne eine wirkliche Aufgabe und stets war er sich der dunklen Gegenwart des Professors bewusst, auch wenn er sich nicht mit Snape im selben Raum aufhielt. Er konnte seine Anwesenheit fühlen, wo immer er sich auch befand und – so vermutete Ron – wäre er auch bis an das Ende der Welt geflohen, so hätte er dort ebenfalls seine Nähe gespürt. In den Abendstunden schließlich hatte er einen Zustand der Erschöpfung erreicht, der ihn zumindest kurz auf einen harten Küchenstuhl niedersinken ließ, ein Glas Butterbier fest umklammert. Doch da war auch ER, die Ursache seiner hektischen Aktivitäten, und mit finsterer Mine betrachtete Ron den ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister, dessen nachtschwarze Augen sich tief in sein Innerstes zu bohren schienen, während es Ron dagegen unmöglich war, irgendetwas in den Seinen zu lesen...  
  
Er hielt das Glas so fest, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Als er es bemerkte, fuhr er sich mit der einen Hand hastig durch das Haar und bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, als die Worte, die er heute schon so oft geflüstert hatte, über seine Lippen kamen:  
  
„Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"  
  
Die Frage hing im Raum wie ein lauernder Greifvogel, der bereit war, sich im nächsten Moment auf sein ahnungsloses Opfer zu stürzen. Doch Snape ein Opfer? Niemals wäre Ron dieser Gedanke früher einmal gekommen. Aber wenn es wirklich dessen Träume waren, die ihn seit geraumer Zeit marterten – und trotz der offensichtlichen Gewissheit, die er seit heute morgen hatte, weigerte sich sein Verstand noch immer hartnäckig, diese Tatsache auch wirklich zu akzeptieren – schien der ehemalige Professor, zumindest in seinen jungen Jahren, diese Rolle tatsächlich einmal übernommen zu haben.  
  
Ron musterte sein Gegenüber, betrachtete jede Falte des Gesichtes, jede Strähne seines Haares, lauschte den monotonen Atemzügen. Wie sehr hatte er diesen Mann gefürchtet! Und empfand er nicht auch jetzt wieder Furcht? Oder doch eher Mitleid? Als er in diesem Moment in Snapes unbeteiligte Züge blickte, war ihm, als sähe er in einen Spiegel, als würde ein Zerrbild seines Ichs mit einem Mal diese dunkle Gestalt da reflektieren. Und ein seltsames Gefühl zog in ihm auf – eine Art Sehnsucht, unbeschreiblich und unerklärlich ....  
  
Ihn fröstelte und schon nahmen die klammen Finger der Angst von ihm Besitz. Er konnte seinen Gefühlen nicht mehr trauen. In seinem Kopf wütete ein heilloses Wirrwarr unterschiedlichster Emotionen. Wurde er vielleicht langsam verrückt? Hermine hatte vor Kurzem ein Gespräch mit einem Bekannten ihrer Eltern geführt, einem Psychologen, wie die Muggel solche Leute nannten, und hatte ihm anschließend mit Feuereifer von ihren neuesten Erkenntnissen berichtet. Es gab Krankheiten der Seele, die einen Menschen offensichtlich unfähig werden ließen, in der realen Welt zu leben. Die Muggel bezeichneten diese Krankheiten als Psychosen. Litt er am Ende an einer solchen Psychose?  
  
Oder war es vielleicht etwas ganz anderes? Von Harry wusste er, dass Snape die hohe Kunst der Legilimentik beherrscht hatte – doch das war früher gewesen! In seinem derzeitigen Zustand war er absolut unfähig, die einfachsten täglichen Dinge zu beherrschen, geschweige denn einen so außerordentlich schwierigen Zauber! Oder? Was war, wenn er ihn schon vor diesem Unglück im Verbotenen Wald mit einem Legilimens-Fluch belegt hatte? Doch warum hätte er das tun sollen? Verzweifelt presste Ron die Fäuste gegen die Stirn. Zu viele Fragen, zu viele Gedanken für ihn. Sein Kopf hämmerte und mit einem gequälten Blick auf den anderen Mann am Tisch stand er auf und begann, unruhig auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
Er träumte Snapes Träume – er musste sich das endlich eingestehen. So viele Ungereimtheiten würden dann einen Sinn ergeben. Das unaussprechliche Grauen, das ihn seit geraumer Zeit heimsuchte, hätte dann einen Namen bekommen – Snapes Erinnerungen!  
  
Ron blieb stehen, griff nach dem Glas Butterbier auf dem Tisch und trank es in einem Zug leer. Als er das Glas unsanft wieder auf das Holz setzte, traf sein Blick die schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Tiefen des Professors. Beobachtete er ihn? Sei kein Narr, schalt er sich und setzte seine ruhelose Wanderung fort, während jeder Schritt die immer wieder kehrende Frage mit einem kalten Klang untermalte, die Frage, die mittlerweile sogar von den Wänden widerzuhallen schien: _Wie kommst du in meinen Kopf_?... Er starrte aus dem Fenster in die hereinbrechende Nacht, als ob dort irgendwo eine Antwort zu lesen war.  
  
Wo blieb nur Hermine? Sie war spät heute Abend, sicher tratschte sie noch mit Madam Pomfrey, wie so oft. Frauen!  
  
Erneut blieb Ron stehen. Mit Mühe rekonstruierte er seinen letzten Gedanken. Warum dachte er so abfällig von Hermine? Er hatte sie doch selbst ermutigt, den privaten Kontakt mit der guten alten Poppy zu vertiefen! Seufzend ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Er war wirklich nicht mehr er selbst. Wenn er ehrlich überlegte, musste er zugeben, dass er auch alle anderen Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, neuerdings mit einer gewissen Abfälligkeit betrachtete! Ganz besonders Harry. Seine Einstellung zu dem besten Freund seiner Schulzeit hatte sich tatsächlich gewandelt: war Harry früher sein großes Idol gewesen, der Anführer, dem er bedingungslos in alle möglichen Abenteuer gefolgt war, so betrachtete er ihn mittlerweile mit einigem Abstand und sah, dass er eben nicht der strahlende Held war, sondern vielmehr ein unberechenbarer Hitzkopf, dessen unüberlegtes Handeln und dessen Drang nach Aufmerksamkeit ihn und andere oftmals großen Gefahren ausgesetzt hatte!  
  
Komisch, dass er ihn jetzt mit anderen Augen sah. War das die Folge eines gewissen Reifungsprozesses oder ... ?  
  
Snapes Gesicht war wie immer ausdruckslos, während er ihn betrachtete. Doch schien es Ron, als hätte ein Winkel seines schmalen Mundes gezuckt. Es wirkte beinahe, als lachte Snape ihn aus... „Bei Merlin!"Ron stieß diese Worte von sich wie einen Wurfspieß. „Ich werde verrückt!"  
  
Wenn nur Hermine endlich käme...  
  
Doch die Zeit verrann und er blieb allein. Allein mit Snape...  
  
---------  
  
„Darf ich Sie einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?"Hermine war, nachdem die anderen Studenten den Raum verlassen hatten, leise an Madam Pomfrey herangetreten. Diese war gerade dabei, die Anschauungsobjekte für die heutige Demonstration – Kröten und Eidechsen, zum Beheben kleinerer Schürfwunden – in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurück zu versetzen und sah überrascht auf. „Ah, Hermine, mein Kind, ja natürlich. Einen Moment bitte!" Mit einem endgültigen Schwung ihres Zauberstabes war auch das letzte Krötenbein wieder gerichtet und sein Besitzer in eines der verschiedenen Glasbehälter gesteckt worden.  
  
„Nun, was gibt es denn?"fragte sie anschließend mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Hermine war immer eine ihrer Lieblinge gewesen, schon damals in Hogwarts hatte sie ihre enorme Wissbegierde berührt und sie hatte sie in ihrem Wunsch, eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin zu machen, nur bestärkt. Um so mehr hatte es sie gefreut, Hermine in ihrer Klasse „Praktische Anwendung der Medi-Zauberei", die sie zusätzlich zu ihrer Arbeit in Hogwarts einmal wöchentlich an den Abenden gab, wieder zu sehen. Sie nutzten die Zeit nach dem Unterricht oftmals für einen kleinen privaten Plausch, oder angeregte Diskussionen über einige weiterführende Zauber, denn, wie auch in Hogwarts, war Hermine ihren Studienkollegen weit voraus.  
  
Doch heute Abend schien sie etwas anderes auf dem Herzen zu haben. Offensichtlich suchte sie, die sonst um keine Bemerkung verlegen war, nach Worten.  
  
„Es ... es ist etwas sehr Privates, Madam Pomfrey."  
  
„Du kannst mit mir über alles reden, Kind", versicherte die Medihexe freundlich.  
  
„Es geht um Ron!"  
  
In dem Glauben, Mittlerin einer kleinen Ehekrise zu sein, nahm Mme Pomfrey Hermines Hand und zog sie zu einem Stuhl. „Setz dich , meine Liebe, und nun – erzähl!"  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Er schläft sehr schlecht..."  
  
„Oh, dagegen habe ich allerlei Mittelchen ...."  
  
„Es ist nicht nur das! Er scheint von schlimmen Albträumen geplagt zu sein und das schon seit ziemlich langer Zeit."  
  
„Albträume? Worum drehen die sich denn?"  
  
„Das ist es ja! Er will nicht darüber reden, zumindest nicht mit mir. Und .... und außerdem hat er sich ... sich so verändert..."  
  
Mme Pomfrey lächelte noch immer.„Inwiefern?", fragte sie jetzt.  
  
„Nun ja, er ist oftmals so .... gereizt, so kenne ich ihn gar nicht."  
  
Die Medihexe tätschelte Hermines Hand: „Das ist das ungewohnte Eheleben, Hermine, glaube mir, das legt ...."  
  
„Nein, nein,"fiel ihr Hermine, ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit, ins Wort, „Das ist es ganz bestimmt nicht. Es – es ist, als ob", Sie rang verzweifelt nach dem richtigen Ausdruck, „als ob zeitweise eine andere Persönlichkeit von ihm Besitz ergreift!"  
  
Nun war es raus. Stille folgte dieser Aussage. Madam Pomfrey musste erst einmal verarbeiten, was sie da gehört hatte.  
  
„Eine andere Persönlichkeit?"fragte sie sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.  
  
„Ja, bei den Muggeln gibt es dafür einen besonderen Ausdruck: Schizophrenie!"  
  
Mme Pomfrey atmete hörbar ein: „Du meinst, er ist von einem bösen Zauber besessen?"  
  
„So kann man es auch ausdrücken."  
  
„Das musst du bitte etwas genauer beschreiben."  
  
„Also,"Hermine holte tief Luft, „er ist so unberechenbar geworden, seine Laune wechselt von einer Sekunde zur nächsten; er sagt plötzlich Dinge, die ihm früher nie in den Sinn gekommen wären, seine Meinung wechselt genau so schnell wie seine Laune. Manchmal brütet er stundenlang mit böser Mine vor sich hin und merkt es nicht einmal, wenn ich ihn anspreche. Und dann sind da noch diese Albträume, über die er einfach nicht reden will ..."  
  
Mme Pomfrey kaute nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. „Und seit wann ist er so?"  
  
„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Aber es fing schon vor unserem Zusammenleben an. Genaugenommen, ...."Sie zögerte einen Moment.  
  
„Genaugenommen was ..?"  
  
„Genaugenommen seit der Zeit, in der er Professor Snape im St. Mungo besucht hat."  
  
„Das ist ja interessant. Hast du ihn begleitet, wenn er dort hin gegangen ist?"  
  
„Ja, aber nicht immer. Ron zog es immer wieder zu ihm, es war beinahe wie ... tja wie ein Zwang."  
  
„Ist dir bei diesen Besuchen im St. Mungo etwas Besonderes aufgefallen?"  
  
Hermine überlegte kurz: „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie waren völlig ereignislos. Sobald wir da waren, saß Ron dem Professor mehr oder weniger nur gegenüber und starrte ihn an. Doch sobald wir ihn verließen, sprach er schon wieder von dem nächsten Besuch. Es war ja schön und gut, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte, aber, ehrlich gesagt, ich fand sein Verhalten total übertrieben. Ron schien nur in Professor Snapes Nähe endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen... Er hat so lange gedrängelt, dass wir ihn bei uns aufnehmen sollten, bis ich schließlich zustimmte. Dann wurde es endlich besser...."  
  
Mme Pomfrey spielte gedankenverloren mit einem Tiegel, den sie auf dem Tisch vergessen hatte. „Er suchte also seine Nähe, sagst du..."sinnierte sie.  
  
Nach einem Kopfnicken Hermines fuhr sie fort. „Was genau ist eigentlich im Verbotenen Wald geschehen? Ich .... ich habe das damals nicht so genau verfolgen können, in diesen furchtbaren Zeiten..."Die Medihexe stockte und als sie weitersprach, war ihre Stimme sehr leise. „Wir waren so damit beschäftigt, den Schulalltag aufrecht zu halten, nachdem der Direktor..." Sie brach ab und auch Hermine schwieg. Beide widmeten einige Sekunden lang ihre Gedanken dem schrecklichen Moment, in dem sie erfahren hatten, dass auch Dumbledore zu den Opfern des Krieges gehörte. Ein heilloses Chaos war die Folge gewesen und hätte nicht Harry den schwarzen Magier letztendlich doch besiegt, wer weiß, ob sie dann hier sitzen würden....  
  
Hermine gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und zwang sich zu einer Antwort: „Das ist auch eines der vielen Geheimnisse, die Ron mit sich rumzutragen scheint.... Er sagt, es war kurz nach Voldemorts Tod und als alle Welt nach seinen verstreuten Anhängern suchte, vermutete man ja, wie Sie wissen, dass sich noch einige versprengte Dementoren im Verbotenen Wald aufhielten. Was Ron bewog, sich ganz allein dorthin zu begeben, kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht wollte er den Helden spielen, vielleicht wollte er wie Harry .... Ich weiß es nicht..."Etwas hilflos brach sie ab.  
  
„Hm...Er traf dort also auf einen Dementor?"  
  
„Ja, doch Professor Snape kam in allerletzter Sekunde dazu, stieß Ron beiseite und dann...dann hat der Kuss ihn getroffen..."  
  
Madam Pomfrey schürzte die Lippen. „Aber Kind, warum hat keiner von ihnen, oder zumindest Severus, ich meine Professor Snape, einen Patronus-Zauber hervorgebracht?"  
  
Hermine zuckte die Achseln und verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist ja das Unerklärliche! Ron sagt einfach nur, er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Angeblich war er mit dem Kopf an einen Stein geschlagen und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Hagrid schon bei ihm."  
  
Die Medihexe legte die Stirn in Falten. Natürlich hatte sie sich oft gefragt, wie Severus in eine solche Situation geraten konnte – es ergab einfach keinen Sinn! Während sie teilnahmsvoll Hermines unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee und ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen. Als sie dann sprach, war ihre Stimme aufgeregt: „Hermine, mit ist gerade etwas eingefallen! Hast du schon von Professor Kernheim aus der Schweiz gehört?"Nach Hermines bejahendem Kopfnicken, fuhr sie hastig fort: „Oh, ich schätze ihn sehr und stell dir vor, er hält in der nächsten Woche einige Vorträge in London! Vielleicht kann er uns helfen..."  
  
t.b.c

... und vergesst nicht: reviewn! bedanktsichschonjetzt

Auch Kritik ist herzlich willkommen...


	5. Eis und Feuer

Disclaimer: das Übliche halt

5. Kapitel: Eis und Feuer

Nebel umschlang den grauen Stein des alten Herrenhauses wie der bleiche Arm eines Todesengels. Der Turm an der Westfront, der sich in den wabernden Dunst erstreckte, schien sich mit bizarren Verrenkungen einem unausweichlichen Schicksal entwinden zu wollen. Die Frau, die nun zögernd einen Fuß über die Schwelle der rostigen Eisentür setzte, die sich hinter dem undurchdringlichen Gestrüpp einiger wild wuchernder Büsche versteckte, schauderte und zog ihren Umhang fester um sich. Sie hasste es, hierher zu kommen. Dieses Haus strahlte eine Kälte aus, die noch dann von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, wenn sie schon längst wieder vor dem eigenen prasselnden Kaminfeuer saß.  
  
„Bist du es?" tönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit im Innern der Mauern.  
  
„Ja!", rief Narzissa Malfoy zurück, während ihre Schritte auf dem harten Stein des Kellergewölbes widerhallten.  
  
Ein Schatten löste sich von der gegenüberliegenden Wand und im schwachen Licht der aufflackernden Kerzen trat ihr Mann auf sie zu. Er sagte nichts weiter, sondern nahm mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Korb entgegen, den sie ihm reichte. Sie war so ein Verhalten von ihm gewohnt, ja früher einmal hatte seine kühle Distanz sie sogar fasziniert, doch nun nahm sie es einfach nur noch hin, wie so viele andere Dinge.  
  
"Heute hatten wir wieder Besuch vom Ministerium", hob sie schließlich an, während Lucius den Korb durchsuchte.  
  
Er kräuselte die Lippen. „Und – was wollten sie?"  
  
„Na, was wohl? Sie haben sich nach dir erkundigt. Und so ganz nebenbei fallengelassen, dass sie jeden einzelnen der flüchtigen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords schließlich doch aufspüren würden. Erst letzte Woche haben sie Nott verhaftet."  
  
Lucius schnaubte verächtlich. „Erst jetzt?" Er suchte weiterhin in dem Korb herum. „Hast du die Phiolen und das Bilsenkraut?"  
  
„Ja, unter den Weinflaschen. Lucius...,"Narzissa näherte sich ihrem Mann. „... es ist nur nicht so leicht für mich und auch nicht für Draco..."  
  
Lucius´ Reaktion war heftig. „Glaubst du, mir macht es Spaß, mich in diesem alten Gemäuer zu verkriechen? Hier riecht es förmlich aus jedem Stein nach Verrat! Und außerdem – warum behelligt euch das Ministerium immer noch? Ich dachte durch Dracos Beziehung zu dieser kleinen ... wie heißt sie doch? Pansy ..."  
  
„Die Parkinsons haben ja auch schon viel erreicht", erwiderte Narzissa schnell, doch hin und wieder meint ein Neuzugang auf einem Ministeriumsposten sich besonders etablieren zu müssen."  
  
„Wir müssen durchhalten!" Lucius´ Stimme war wieder ruhig und ein Flackern erhellte seine Augen. „Wir werden, so hoffe ich, bald herausfinden, ob es mir gelungen ist, das Werk unseres Meisters fortzusetzen und zu seiner Vollendung zu bringen. Und dann werden bessere Zeiten für uns anbrechen, meine Liebe, das verspreche ich dir..."  
  
Nazissa schauderte erneut. Lucius, dagegen, schien die Kälte gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Er passt wunderbar in diese Umgebung, dachte sie mit bissigem Spott. Eis zu Eis...! Sie ging ziellos ein paar Schritte umher, um die Kälte aus ihren Gliedern zu vertreiben. Ihre Finger fuhren spielerisch über die Einkerbungen in dem rissigen Gemäuer und mit gerunzelter Stirn entzifferte sie ein paar Worte, die irgendjemand einmal in den Stein geritzt haben musste. _Taedium vitae_, las sie stirnrunzelnd. Lebensüberdruss? Wer immer seine Gedanken dort verewigt hatte, musste von der Atmosphäre dieses Hauses vergiftet worden sein. Sie lachte leise auf und als sie sich ihrem Mann zuwandte, hatte sie die Worte schon wieder vergessen.  
  
„Und warum muss es Snape sein? Warum nehmen wir nicht einfach irgendeinen wertlosen Muggel?", fragte sie schließlich, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Weil", Lucius Malfoys Stimme bekam einen stählernen Klang und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, „weil ich mit Severus noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen habe."  
  
-----  
  
Hermine suchte nach dem geeigneten Moment, Ron von ihrem Gespräch mit Madam Pomfrey zu erzählen. Seit gestern hielt sich der _Spiritus rector _aller wissenschaftlich interessierten Zauberer, der Schweizer Prof. Ignatius-Karl Kernheim in London auf und die Medi-Hexe hatte sofort mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen. Sie hatte ihm von dem Unglück „einer lieben Freundin"erzählt und Rons auffälliges Verhalten mit reichlich Ausschmückungen geschildert, um sein Interesse zu wecken. Sie hatte dargelegt, dass dieser junge Mann ein wunderbares Exempel für seine derzeitige Vortragsreihe über die Beziehung mentaler Muggelkrankheiten zu magischen Geistesverwirrungen abgeben würde. Offensichtlich hatte es geklappt, denn schon für übermorgen hatte er sich einen Termin freigehalten.  
  
Hermine war nicht wohl bei dieser Sache. Vielleicht war sie doch ein wenig zu weit gegangen mit ihrer Zustimmung, Ron gleich einem bekannten Wissenschaftler vorzustellen? Sie musste Ron in einem entspannten Moment darauf ansprechen, darum hatte sie diesen Ausflug in die Wälder in die Nähe des Fuchsbaus vorgeschlagen, in denen er als Kind mit seinen Brüdern gespielt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass ihn diese Umgebung ein wenig versöhnlicher stimmte, besonders wenn sie vorschlug, nachher noch auf einen Sprung bei ihren Schwiegereltern vorbei zu schauen. Auch das Wetter spielte mit. Nach tagelangem Nieselwetter und Nebelfeuchte war es endlich einmal wieder trocken und die kalte Luft kündigte den nahen Winter an.  
  
„Die frische Luft tut ihm sicher gut", meinte sie jetzt und hakte Professor Snape unter, denn der war selbstverständlich mit von der Partie.  
  
Von Ron kam nur ein Brummen.  
  
„Hoffentlich holt er sich keine Erkältung", Hermine zog den Umhang ein wenig fester um Snape.  
  
„Behandle ihn doch nicht wie einen Säugling!" biss Ron von der Seite.  
  
„Was hast du denn? Ich meine es doch nur gut!" Während sie einen Vortrag über die möglichen Gefahren eines Schnupfens bei einem so labilen Menschen begann, beobachtete er sie mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er betrachtete ihr volles Haar, ihre leicht geröteten Wangen, den Schwung ihres Körpers. Wenn sie nicht eine so besserwisserische Göre wäre ....!  
  
Ron geriet ins Stolpern. Das waren nicht seine Gedanken! Hör auf! schrie es in ihm.  
  
Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, als er so ruckartig stehen geblieben war. Obwohl sie nicht gehört haben konnte, was in seinem Kopf herumspukte, sah er sich genötigt, das irgendwie wieder gutzumachen. Er grinste ein wenig verlegen, zog sie plötzlich an sich und flüsterte: „Ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt, Hermine!"  
  
Sie gönnten sich einen Moment intimer Nähe und als sie sich voneinander lösten, hielt Hermine den Zeitpunkt für gekommen: "Ron..., begann sie vorsichtig. "Ich habe gemerkt, dass es dir in letzter Zeit nicht so gut geht."  
  
Sie merkte, dass Ron sich zurückzog und sie sogleich misstrauisch beäugte. „Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Nur nicht aufgeben! Bevor sie der ganze Mut verließ, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus: "Komm, du weißt, was ich meine: deine Albträume, deine Gereiztheit, du bist so komisch geworden. Ich habe dir das schon oft gesagt und da du ja keine Schritte unternimmst, habe ich mich jetzt Madam Pomfrey anvertraut!"  
  
„Waaaas?"  
  
Hermines Stimme wurde schrill. „Ron, ich mach das nicht mehr länger mit. Irgendetwas stimmt mit dir nicht, das muss dir doch selbst klar sein. Du bist krank und ich will, dass dir geholfen wird! Madam Pomfrey hat einen sehr guten Bekannten. Luna hat schon von ihm erzählt. Prof. Kernheim! Und sie hat ihn ..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht.  
  
„Du hast _was_? Spinnst du, Hermine? Was geht es Madam Pomfrey oder irgend so einen Psycho-Magier an, wie es mir geht? Du hältst mich für verrückt? Soll ich dir was sagen, Miss Superklug, Verzeihung, Mrs Superklug, _du_ bist verrückt!!"  
  
Und er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ließ sie und den Professor einfach stehen. Er stapfte wütend davon, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin er ging. Was fiel ihr ein? Niemand sollte je erfahren, was sich in ihm abspielte! Das ging nur ihn etwas an. Zornig kickte er einen Stein beiseite. Er fühlte sich von Hermine hintergangen. Wie konnte sie, der er immer vertraut hatte, ihn so verraten und sein Innerstes vor fremden Menschen ausbreiten? Er blickte auf und schaute den flüchtenden Nebelfetzen hinterher, die sein Atem in der kalten Luft hinterließ. Er fühlte sich allein.  
  
„Du warst immer allein!", meldete sich die schon wohlbekannte innere Stimme.  
  
„Nein!", stieß Ron zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. „Sei still!"  
  
Doch seine schwache Gegenwehr wurde ignoriert. Die Stimme in seinem Innern setzte zu einem langen Monolog an:  
  
„Es hat dich nie gestört, allein zu sein, denn du warst ja die Isolation seit den Tagen deiner Kindheit gewohnt, Severus! Seit dein Vater dich über unerträglich lange Zeiträume in dein Zimmer schloss, bis du die umfangreichen Abhandlungen eines Salazar Slytherin im Traum beherrschtest!  
  
Du kanntest die Einsamkeit, in die dich deine Mutter entließ, als sie sich still und heimlich – und absolut egoistisch – aus dem Leben schlich! Hatte sie je einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie dein Leben allein unter der Herrschaft des Mannes, vor dem sie geflohen war, aussah?  
  
Nein, auch _sie_ hatte nur an sich gedacht. Genauso wie das Muggel-Mädchen, das nicht mehr an eurem geheimen Treffpunkt erschienen war, als die scheinbar unerklärliche Unglücksserie ihre Familie traf. Du wusstest, _er _hatte dabei die Finger im Spiel! Du Narr bist dennoch zwei – oder dreimal heimlich nachts zu der alten Linde geschlichen – trotz deiner qualvollen Bestrafung – in der Hoffnung, sie noch einmal berühren zu dürfen. Doch sie kam nicht mehr. Sie hatte dich auch allein gelassen und dieser Schmerz brannte beinahe so stark wie das Mal in deinem Nacken!  
  
Du warst auch allein in Hogwarts. Die jahrelange Isolation hatte dich nie gelehrt, wie man sich in der Gesellschaft Gleichaltriger benimmt. Sie lachten dich aus, spotteten über deine anfänglichen, zaghaften Bemühungen, Kontakte zu knüpfen. Ja, du warst ein Objekt der Belustigung in deiner Unfähigkeit, dich der Masse anzupassen! Neugierig beobachtete dieser Mob all die vielen Begebenheiten, bei denen Potter und seine hündische Gefolgschaft ihre Späße mit dir trieben.  
  
Doch bemerkten sie auch, dass der Hass und der Zorn dich zu enormen Leistungen antrieb. Du hast dich an deinen Peinigern auf eine Art und Weise gerächt, die dich oft genug in das Büro des Schulleiters befördert hatte und dich immer tiefer in die Dunklen Künste versinken ließ. Du lerntest, eine Aura der Bösartigkeit um dich zu verbreiten, so dass das Lachen der Meute irgendwann verstummte und man dir lieber aus dem Weg ging.  
  
Erinnere dich an Dumbledores Worte, nachdem du James Potter diesen Brandzauber an den Hals gehext hattest. _Wenn du so weitermachst, Severus_, hatte er gesagt und dich mit diesen wissenden Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern traurig gemustert, ..._wirst du einen mühevollen, steinigen und selbstzerstörerischen Weg vor dir haben...!_´  
  
Pah, als ob du den nicht schon _hinter_ dir gehabt hättest!  
  
Und du bist diesen Weg auch beharrlich weitergegangen, nicht wahr? Der Weg, der dich zu Tom Riddle und seinen Verlockungen absoluter Macht geführt hatte. Aber auch dort warst du allein im Kreis seiner Todesser, deren billige Vergnügungen mit ihren wehrlosen Opfern dich eher anwiderten als befriedigten, trotzdem du erfüllt warst von dem Verlangen, andere Menschen zu beherrschen und niemals wieder auf der Verliererseite zu stehen.  
  
Und du warst auch allein, als du, nach Jahren trügerischer Ruhe, in denen du dich so bemüht hattest, dein Leben halbwegs in den Griff zu bekommen, in den Kreis um Voldemort zurückgekehrt bist. Allein warst du den höhnischen Blicken seiner Anhänger ausgesetzt, als ER dich den Cruciatus-Flüchen unterwarf, um dich für deine verspätete Rückkehr zu bestrafen! Er hatte sich für dich sogar eine ganz besondere Spielart einfallen lassen: erinnerst du dich, dass nur der Hass auf die lachende Meute den Schmerz, den die glühenden Funken des Feuerzaubers auf deiner nackten Haut hinterließen, übertraf?  
  
Und erinnerst du dich an das Lodern der Flammen, die hungrig die in der Hitze sich windenden Seiten der kostbaren Bücher in deines Vaters Arbeitszimmer zerfraßen – das Vermächtnis ganzer Generationen der Familie Snape? Flammen - entfacht durch deine Hand...?  
  
Tja, Severus, Feuer scheint deine Crux zu sein und Einsamkeit dein Schicksal ..."  
  
- - -  
  
Hermine blickte lange in die Richtung, in die Ron verschwunden war. Natürlich hatte sie so eine Reaktion erwartet! Ihr Blick wanderte unschlüssig zu Professor Snape, dann wieder zurück. Schließlich seufzte sie, nahm die Hand des ehemaligen Tränkemeisters – sie war eiskalt – und zog ihn zu einem großen Findling, der abseits des Weges lag. Sanft drückte sie ihn herab, so dass er darauf zu sitzen kam. Ein aufkommender Wind zerrte an seinem Haar und verbarg einen Großteil seines Gesichtes.  
  
„Eigentlich bist du zu beneiden, Severus", murmelte sie schließlich, während sie ihm das Haar aus der Stirn strich, „ all diese menschlichen Gefühle sind dir für immer fremd geworden .... Vielleicht ist das Leben ja sogar ganz angenehm für dich, auf diese Weise? Keine Wut, keine Enttäuschung, kein Ärger..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich.  
  
„Ich bin gleich zurück." Mit diesen Worten folgte sie dem Weg, den Ron gegangen war.  
  
Sie fand ihn auf dem verfaulenden Stamm einer vom Blitz getroffenen Eiche hockend, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben.  
  
„Ron?" rief sie leise und näherte sich ihm behutsam, wie einem zu Tode geängstigten Tier, das in eine Falle saß. Er hob den Kopf und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war so voll Verzweiflung, dass sie mit zwei Schritten bei ihm war und nun neben ihm kniete.  
  
„Ron, lass dir bitte helfen", flehte sie.  
  
Es war still bis auf das Knacken der Äste, die sich im Wind bewegten. Als Ron endlich sprach, war seine Stimme erschöpft: „Vielleicht hast du Recht... Hermine. Da ist etwas in mir, das macht mich fertig...."  
  
t.b.c.  
  
So, und im nächsten Kapitel kommen wir der Sache langsam auf den Grund (hoffe ich!) 


	6. Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach,

Disclaimer: wie üblich

Danke für eure reviews!

Mrs.N.Snape: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, bitte sehr!!

Mina Harker Wilhemina M.: Ich hoffe, dass all deine Fragen im Laufe der Geschichte beantwortet werden. Aber nicht alle auf einmal! (grins) Außerdem nochmals vielen lieben Dank für deine anspornenden reviews! Sie helfen mir sehr!

6. Kapitel: Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach, in seiner Brust ...  
  
Professor Kernheim war ein großer, schlanker Mann mit schütterem Haar, dessen kluge graue Augen seinen jeweiligen Gesprächspartner durch die Gläser einer dunklen Hornbrille stets aufmerksam musterten. Hermine verspürte sofort eine Art Geistesverwandtschaft mit ihm. Ron dagegen spielte mit seinen Fingern, während in dem kleinen, doch komfortabel eingerichteten Zimmer im „Barn Owl Inn" die üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln ausgetauscht wurden. Da sie wusste, dass seine Zeit knapp bemessen war, kam Madam Pomfrey gleich zur Sache. Sie erläuterte noch einmal ihr Anliegen und Hermine ergänzte geflissentlich ihre Ausführungen. Rons Blick wanderte ziellos durch das Zimmer und er tat, als ginge ihn die ganze Sache nichts an.  
  
Sein Missbehagen blieb Hermine nicht verborgen und eine Welle des Mitleids überflutete sie. Natürlich war dies hier sehr unangenehm für ihn und als der Professor sich schließlich an Ron wandte, lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu.  
  
„Und nun erzählen _Sie_ mir von Ihren Träumen, Mr. Weasley", kam Prof. Kernheim ohne Umschweife zur Sache, nachdem sich alle auf die wenigen Sitzgelegenheiten des Zimmers verteilt hatten, und Hermine konnte sehen, wie Ron zusammenzuckte.  
  
„Ich ... äh..." Er senkte den Kopf.  
  
Der Schweizer verzog die Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln, drehte sich dann aber zu Madam Pomfrey herum. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie beide", ein Kopfnicken in Hermines Richtung, „unten in der Schankstube einen Sanddornlikör trinken gehen? Ich habe mir sagen lassen, das ist hier die Spezialität ....„  
  
Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch nach einem kurzen Blick auf Ron, der betreten auf den Boden starrte, erhob sie sich und verließ an der Seite der Medihexe zögernd den Raum, nicht ohne ihm ein leises „Bis später" zuzuflüstern.  
  
Als sie allein waren, setzte sich Professor Kernheim in den Sessel Ron gegenüber, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die weich gepolsterten Armlehnen, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und wiederholte seine Frage: „Also, .... was genau erleben Sie in ihren Albträumen?"  
  
Ron räusperte sich, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder. Sein Gegenüber begann, umständlich seine Brille mit dem Zipfel des Tischtuches vor ihm zu putzen, was anscheinend seine gesamte Konzentration verlangte. Ron öffnete den Mund ein zweites Mal und tatsächlich – leise und stockend zuerst, dann immer hastiger brachen die Worte aus ihm heraus und erstaunlicherweise fühlte er sich mit jedem Satz ein wenig leichter. Ignatius Kernheim hörte schweigend zu, nickte nur von Zeit zu Zeit und sagte selbst dann nichts, als Ron geendet hatte. Er widmete sich weiterhin seinen scheinbar völlig verschmutzten Brillengläsern. Ron wartete, aber als der Professor beharrlich schwieg, senkte er den Kopf und besah sich seine Hände.  
  
„Aber es sind nicht nur die ... Träume", begann er schließlich wieder, „Es ....es sind auch ... Gedanken."  
  
Der Professor sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen, die Brille in der Hand. „Ah, und welche Art von Gedanken haben Sie?"  
  
„Nun ja, ... äh... Gedanken, die ... die ich nicht beeinflussen kann."  
  
„Sie meinen, Ihre Gedanken verselbständigen sich?"  
  
„Nein! Es ... es sind die Gedanken ... eines anderen!"Das letzte Wort flüsterte er beinahe.  
  
„Sie empfinden es so?"  
  
„Nein! Ich _weiß _es!"  
  
- - -  
  
Phoebe Louise Granger trocknete das letzte Glas und stellte es in den Schrank zurück. Sie sah sich suchend in der Küche um, aber es gab wahrhaftig nichts mehr, was sie hätte tun können. Also begab sie sich seufzend zurück in das Wohnzimmer und nahm gegenüber dem Sofa Platz. Dort saß er, Professor Severus Snape, „die Krähe", wie sie ihn für sich nannte, und erfüllte den Raum mit einer dunklen Schwermut. Sie konnte sich noch immer nicht wirklich an diesen „Pflegefall"gewöhnen und verstehen konnte sie es schon gar nicht, dass er seit einiger Zeit die gemütliche kleine Wohnung mit ihrer Tochter und ihrem Schwiegersohn teilte. Oh, wie oft hatte sich Hermine in den Ferien über jenen Lehrer beschwert, über seine Strenge und Ungerechtigkeit, seine Verachtung und seinen offensichtlichen Hochmut. Und jetzt ließ sie ihn unter ihrem Dach wohnen, fütterte und kleidete ihn! Das Leben nahm oftmals eigentümliche Wendungen, ob mit oder ohne Zauberei!  
  
Dieser Mann war ihr unheimlich, doch als Hermine sie gebeten hatte, heute Abend einzuhüten, weil sie zusammen mit Ron zu einem besonderen Vortrag gehen wollte, hatte sie natürlich zugestimmt. Die beiden konnten einfach zu selten etwas gemeinsam unternehmen! Obwohl ihr nicht so ganz einleuchtete, warum man den ehemaligen Lehrer nicht allein lassen konnte. Seit sie hier war, hatte er nichts anderes getan, als still auf dem Platz zu sitzen, an den Ron ihn geführt hatte, und zu atmen – ein und aus, mit einer solchen Monotonie, das es beinahe einschläfernd wirkte. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie er in diesen Zustand geraten war. Hermine hatte nur so viel verraten, dass er mit einer Art Fluch belegt worden war, der jede menschliche Regung unmöglich machte. Unwiderruflich! Obwohl das allein schon schrecklich genug war, glaubte sie dennoch, das mehr dahinter steckte. Hermine wollte sie nicht beunruhigen. Sie erzählte niemals beunruhigende Dinge aus dieser Welt, deren Teil sie nun schon seit einigen Jahren war und die ihr diesen rothaarigen Schwiegersohn beschert hatte. Ron, den sie immer gemocht hatte, weil seine jungenhafte, erfrischende Art sie und ihren Mann sofort für ihn eingenommen hatte.  
  
Nur ... irgendwie war sein Benehmen in letzter Zeit etwas seltsam geworden. Bei ihren selten gewordenen Besuchen schien er seine Schwiegereltern mit einem eher abschätzenden Blick zu mustern. Irgendwie hatte er sich zurückgezogen, so als ob ein unangenehmes Wissen ihn davon abhielt, näheren Kontakt mit ihnen zu halten. Doch da Hermine sich mit keiner Silbe über sein verändertes Verhalten beschwert hatte, akzeptierte Phoebe Granger dieses als ein weiteres der vielen Rätsel, die zu dem Leben ihrer Tochter gehörten, seit dem Tag, der alles verändert hatte: der Tag, an dem klar wurde, dass die kluge, begabte, liebenswürdige und ein wenig schüchterne Hermine eine Hexe war!  
  
Phoebe nippte an dem seltsamen Gebräu, das die Zauberer Butterbier nannten – viel zu süß und sicher nicht gut für die Zähne! - und langte nach der Illustrierten auf dem Tisch, als ein Geräusch sie aus ihren Gedanken riss und zusammenfahren ließ.  
  
Es kam aus dem Korridor. Einen kurzen Moment lang verharrte sie, dann ging sie mit entschlossenen Schritten auf den Flur.  
  
Leise geflüsterte Worte empfingen sie und ein gleißender Lichtstrahl blendete urplötzlich ihre Augen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei und das Letzte, das sie dachte, bevor die Dunkelheit sie umgab, war, dass die beiden schattenhaften Gestalten direkt vor ihr eigentlich nicht hier sein dürften ...  
  
- - -  
  
Rons Bekenntnisse erstaunten Professor Kernheim weit weniger, als er erwartet hatte. Er beäugte den Schweizer verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln und registrierte, wie dieser gedankenvoll seine Brille zurecht rückte, die nun wieder auf seiner Nase Platz genommen hatte. Als er sprach, schien jedes Wort genau überlegt zu sein.  
  
„Wenn ich richtig schlussfolgere, sind Sie also der Meinung, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Professor Severus Snape, seit geraumer Zeit Ihr Denken und Fühlen teilt?"  
  
Ron nickte.  
  
„Er lebt seit ein paar Monaten mit Ihnen zusammen?"  
  
Ron nickte erneut.  
  
„Und Sie sagen, dass ein Dementor diesem Professor Snape die Seele ausgesaugt hat? Und Sie waren anwesend, als das passierte?"  
  
Abermals war heftiges Kopfnicken von Ron die Antwort. Prof. Kernheim beugte sich nach vorne und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Ron schwindelte ein wenig unter diesem Blick. „Und Sie können sich nicht mehr genau an das erinnern, was damals geschehen ist?"  
  
„Das stimmt", kam die geflüsterte Erwiderung.  
  
Der Schweizer richtete sich auf, rückte erneut an seinem Brillengestell, holte tief Luft und erhob sich, dank seiner langen Beine ein wenig ungelenk, aus dem Sessel.  
  
„Ich vermute", sagte er dann, wobei er langsam den Raum durchwanderte, „dass Ihr gegenwärtiger Zustand irgendetwas mit dem damaligen Ereignis im Verbotenen Wald zu tun hat, da ja auch der Beginn Ihrer Träume ungefähr mit diesem Zeitpunkt zusammen fällt, nicht wahr? Was genau, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Weil Sie sich nicht wirklich erinnern, was damals geschehen ist, möchte ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen."Er blieb direkt vor Ron stehen und sah mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf ihn herab. „Ich werde Sie mittels eines Schlaftrankes in eine Art Trancezustand versetzen und Sie dann mit einem Memoria-Zauber belegen. Ich habe dieses Verfahren schon mehrere Male mit sehr gutem Erfolg angewandt. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"  
  
Ron schluckte und nickte dann zögernd.  
  
- - -  
  
Phoebe Granger blinzelte mehrmals, als das schwache Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer in ihr wieder erwachendes Bewusstsein drang. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und in ihrer Schulter fühlte sie einen pochenden Schmerz. Sie musste bei dem Sturz irgendwo angeschlagen sein. Sturz? Mit dem Erkennen ihrer Situation kam auch die Erinnerung wieder: ein greller Blitz, zwei dunkle Umrisse, leise murmelnde Stimmen...  
  
Hektisch stützte sie sich auf den linken Ellenbogen, mühsam darauf bedacht, ihre verletzte Schulter nicht zu berühren. Mein Gott, sie war überfallen worden! Hier, in Hermines Wohnung! Was, wenn sie noch hier waren? Die aufkommende Angst gab ihr Kraft und sie schaffte es, auf die Füße zu kommen. Sie lauschte, tastete langsam an der Wand entlang und spähte vorsichtig in das nächstliegende Zimmer. Nichts! So geräuschlos wie möglich schlich sie von einem Zimmer in das nächste, und stellte schließlich erleichtert fest, dass sie allein war.  
  
Aufatmend lehnte sie sich an die kühle Wand, als eine erneute Panikwelle sie überkam.  
  
Allein?  
  
Eilig ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Die Couch war leer! Im Zimmer befand sich niemand, auch nicht in der Küche, im Bad, im Schlafzimmer und in der kleinen Kammer – niemand!  
  
„Die Krähe" war spurlos verschwunden!  
  
- - -  
  
„Seien Sie ganz ruhig und entspannt, befreien Sie sich von Allem, was sie belastet."Die Stimme des Schweizer Professors klang wie das sanfte Säuseln einer Sommerbrise. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und das diffuse Licht erzeugte eine Atmosphäre der Ruhe im Zimmer. „Konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Bilder, die sich nun in Ihrem Geist formen. Denken Sie an den Tag im Verbotenen Wald vor zwei Jahren, der Tag, an dem Professor Snape seine Seele verlor. Erinnern Sie sich?"  
  
Ron lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem erstaunlich breiten Bett und auch seine Stimme war ruhig und gleichmäßig wie sein Atem, als er antwortete: „Ja, ich erinnere mich."  
  
„Sagen Sie mir, wie Sie dorthin gekommen sind!"  
  
„Ich bin Professor Snape gefolgt"  
  
„Warum sind Sie ihm in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt?"  
  
„Ich will Beweise für seinen Verrat..."  
  
„Warum misstrauen Sie ihm?"  
  
„Oh, ich kann ihn nicht leiden. Wir alle können ihn nicht leiden. Wer hat einen wirklichen Beweis für seine Loyalität? Ich glaube, dass er unsere Sache verraten hat! Es gibt viel mehr Anhaltspunkte für seinen Verrat, als für seine Treue."  
  
„Gibt es auch jetzt einen Anhaltspunkt?"  
  
Ron begann nun auf eine eigentümlich unbeteiligte Art zu erzählen, gerade so, als würde er die Szenen eines Schauspiels dokumentieren:  
  
„Ja, den gibt es. Ich sehe, wie Draco Malfoy ihn vor seinem Büro abfängt. Er ist aufgeregt. In diesen Tagen sind alle aufgeregt, in Hogwarts herrscht ein großes Durcheinander. Ich entdecke die beiden nur zufällig und verstecke mich sofort. Sie bemerken mich nicht. Malfoy reicht Snape ein Pergament und sagt, sein Vater brauche seine Hilfe, um ihrer alten Freundschaft willen. Snape liest und spricht so leise mit Malfoy, dass ich es nicht verstehe. Dann dreht er sich um und eilt davon. Ich folge ihm. Er geht sehr schnell und merkt nicht, dass ich ihm auf den Fersen bin. Er geht in den Verbotenen Wald. Mir ist nicht wohl bei der Sache. Es sollen sich Dementoren hier versteckt haben, doch ich folge Snape weiter, weil .... weil ich glaube, dass er unsere Sache verraten hat und Schuld ist an Dumbledores Tod. Ich will es beweisen können! – Dann sehe ich die beiden, Snape und Malfoy, aber es ist anders, als ich gedacht habe! Sie stehen sich gegenüber und haben die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet..."  
  
Ron hielt einen kurzen Moment lang inne, dann fuhr er fort, wobei die Ruhe, die eben noch seine Stimme erfüllt hatte, wie ein sanft dahinplätscherndes Bächlein, sich auflöste und seine Worte nun hastiger, atemloser, der aufwühlenden Lebendigkeit von Stromschnellen gleich, über seine Lippen sprudelten.  
  
„Ich schleiche mich heran und hebe den Zauberstab. Da spüre ich es – die Kälte! Sie umfängt mich voll und ganz. Ich habe schreckliche Angst, drehe mich herum und sehe ihn – den Dementor! Er kommt auf mich zu, seine Klauen sind ausgestreckt – es ist so kalt .... Dann geht alles ganz schnell. Ich höre Malfoy „Expelliarmus"rufen, mein Zauberstab ist weg, und auch der von Snape! Ich stehe wie angefroren vor Angst, kann mich nicht rühren. Jemand stößt mich zur Seite – es ist Snape. Ich stürze, doch höre ich ihn beschwörend murmeln. Malfoys Stimme dringt erneut zu uns herüber. Sein „Stupor"– Fluch lässt Snape ebenfalls stürzen. Und ich sehe, wie Malfoy flieht, ... nein – halt! Er ruft noch etwas .... ja .... er ruft: Ewige Verdammnis deiner Seele, Severus´!... Der Dementor beugt sich über Snape, ich sehe, dass seine Augen weit aufgerissen sind, er kann sich nicht bewegen und dann .... und dann ... – Jemand schreit .... das bin ich! Ich schreie und schreie ...."  
  
Ron atmete nun stoßweise. Die Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern bewegten sich ruhelos hin und her.  
  
„Und dann?"Prof. Kernheims Stimme war zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
  
„Dann höre ich mit einem Mal den Gesang. Eine wunderschöne, traurige Melodie. Ein Phönixlied! Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe ihn – er ist es wirklich! Fawkes! Er ist hier, im Verbotenen Wald! Niemand wusste, wo er geblieben war, nach dem Tod des Direktors! Aber er ist hier und er stürzt sich auf den Dementor. Und er geht in Flammen auf! Und die Flammen ergreifen den Dementor. Das Feuer lodert hell, ich sehe, wie diese Kreatur sich windet und zuckt, es ist schrecklich! Ein gleißender Schein geht von ihr aus, wie das Licht von vielen Sonnen. Ich krieche zu Snape, um nach ihm zu sehen. Aus den strahlenden Sonnen löst sich etwas und kommt auf mich zu. Es ist etwas Unbeschreibliches, wie Millionen glitzernder Schneekristalle, nein – wie eine Taube, durchscheinend und trotzdem leuchtend, eine Taube aus silbernen Lichtpunkten, sie schwebt auf mich zu, erfasst mich, umhüllt mich, dringt in mich ein – _was passiert da_...?"  
  
Rons Stimme glich nun dem Rauschen eines Wasserfall, lauter als zuvor, beinahe schrie er. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn. Plötzlich warf er den Kopf hin und her und jetzt schrie er wirklich, wie in Todesangst, und seine Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke.  
  
„_Wo bin ich nur? Verirrt! Verloren! Auf ewig gefangen in grenzenloser Fremde! Nein! Neeeeiiiin!"  
_  
„BEI MERLIN!"_  
_  
Prof. Kernheim war aufgesprungen und drückte mit aller Kraft auf Rons zuckende Glieder. Schließlich gelang es ihm, seinen Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett gelegen hatte, zu fassen. Er hob ihn und mit lauter Stimme, der man die Erschütterung jedoch noch anmerken konnte, rief er: „Finite Incantatem!" Schweratmend stand er da und sah zu, wie Rons Körper langsam seine ungeheure Anspannung verlor, wie seine Arme und Beine erschlafften und sich der junge Zauberer schließlich wie ein Blatt, das gerade einen heftigen Gewittersturm überstanden hatte, einrollte, die Augen erneut geschlossen. Er wartete, bis Rons Atemzüge wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig waren, erst dann gönnte er sich die eigene Entspannung.  
  
„Donnerwetter", stieß er schließlich hervor. „Was für eine Offenbarung für meine Studien ...."  
  
t.b.c.

Na, ein wenig mystisch? Ich hoffe, nicht zu sehr!! Doch demnächst wird es wieder etwas „handfester"... 


	7. Fassungslosigkeit und ein Trinkspruch

Disclaimer: wie immer

Vielen lieben Dank an Persophone Lupin fürs reviewn!

7. Kapitel: Fassungslosigkeit und ein Trinkspruch

  
  
"_Was_?"  
  
Der Aufschrei drang beinahe zeitgleich aus zwei verschiedenen Kehlen. Sowohl Hermine, als auch Madam Pomfrey starrten Professor Kernheim mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig an, nachdem er ihnen in einem einzigen Satz das Ergebnis seiner Untersuchungen an Ronald Weasley mitgeteilt hatte.  
  
„Tja, meine Damen," hatte er ihnen, wie üblich ohne große Vorrede, eröffnet, „es hat den Anschein, als ob die Seele des ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeisters, Professor Severus Snape, in der Person Mr.Weasleys Zuflucht gefunden hat."  
  
„Aber .... wie ... wie kann das möglich sein?"Madam Pomfrey erlangte als Erste die Fassung wieder und obwohl ihre Stimme leicht brüchig klang, konnte man doch aus dem vielsagenden Unterton entnehmen, dass sie eigentlich „Sie müssen sich irren!" hatte sagen wollen. Ihre Lippen zuckten und versuchten ein Lächeln in Hermines Richtung, weil die noch immer mit unnatürlich geweiteten Augen den Schweizer Professor fixierte und kaum wagte, zu blinzeln. „Professor Snapes Seele wurde von ...von einem Dementor ausgesaugt und – ist für immer verloren! Diese ... diese Kreaturen ernähren sich von den Seelen ihrer Opfer!" Der Vorwurf über die ungeheuerliche Aussage war nun nicht mehr zu überhören  
  
„Es sei denn", sagte Prof. Kernheim in die gespannte Pause, die ihren Worten gefolgt war, „ ... es sei denn, die Seele wurde nicht ... lassen Sie es mich so ausdrücken: dem für diese Geschöpfe natürlichen Verdauungsprozess zugeführt."  
  
„Wie bitte?"Der Blick der Medihexe war nun beinahe anklagend und sie tätschelte Hermine beruhigend die Hand.  
  
„Vielleicht ist das ein wenig wagemutig ausgedrückt, aber es kommt dem nahe, was damals geschehen sein muss..." Mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung schickte Prof. Kernheim den Wirt des „Barn Owl Inn" wieder fort, der an den kleinen Tisch getreten war, um nach seinen Wünschen zu fragen.  
  
„Bitte, erzählen Sie doch!" presste Hermine, die nun endlich aus ihrer Lethargie erwacht war, heiser hervor.  
  
„Nun!", der Schweizer lehnte sich zurück und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was ich Ihnen jetzt erzähle, sind Vermutungen meinerseits, da ich in meiner gesamten Laufbahn noch niemals von einem solchen Fall gehört habe – aber das, was mir Mr. Weasley unter dem Memoria-Zauber offenbart hat, lässt, meiner Meinung nach, keine anderen Schlussfolgerungen zu! Dem bedauernswerten Professor Snape wurde tatsächlich die Seele ausgesaugt, aber im gleichen Moment muss ein wundersamer Zufall einen Phönix an den Ort dieses Dramas geführt haben. Ihr Mann ....", er schenkte Hermine ein leichtes Lächeln, „nannte sogar seinen Namen: Fawkes!"  
  
„FAWKES??" Wiederum riefen Hermine und Mme Pomfrey wie aus einem Munde.  
  
„Niemand hat in seit Albus´ Tod gesehen...."  
  
„Er gilt als verschollen...."  
  
„Fawkes war Albus Dumbledores´ Phönix", erklärte Mme Pomfrey dem Schweizer aufgeregt und dieser antwortete, nachdem er einen Moment lang sehr nachdenklich gewirkt hatte: „Aah, ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Prof. Dumbledore und der ruhmreiche Orden des Phönix! Sein Phönix hieß also Fawkes..."  
  
„Ja, aber... nach Albus´ Tod...", Mme Pomfrey kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, „ ist er verschwunden und alle glauben, dass auch er ... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er im ... Verbotenen Wald ... so... nahe...." Die Medihexe kramte fahrig in ihren Taschen herum, wurde aber nicht fündig, doch als der Schweizer ihr schließlich ein buntkariertes Tuch reichte, betupfte sie damit hastig ihre Augenwinkel, in denen es verdächtig glitzerte.  
  
Prof. Kernheim räusperte sich und setzte seine Erzählung fort, nachdem die ältere Hexe das Tuch mit einem verlegenen Lächeln in ihrer geballten rechten Faust hatte verschwinden lassen. „Ja, wie gesagt, dieser Phönix erschien plötzlich und stürzte sich auf den Dementor. Er ging in Flammen auf und das Feuer ergriff auch diese Ausgeburt der Hölle! Ein Phönix ist das fleischgewordene Symbol der Auferstehung und – wie durch ein Wunder – oder besser, weil Fawkes rechtzeitig genug erschienen war, entstieg die Seele des Professor Snape den Fängen des Dementors, unversehrt, wie es scheint! Und dann .... nun ja, dann kam es zu diesem tragischen, ja, ich würde es _Unfall _nennen!"  
  
„Ein .... _Unfall_?", flüsterte Hermine atemlos.  
  
„Ja, die Seele suchte ihren Körper, um wieder eine Einheit bilden zu können. Unglücklicherweise beugte sich Mr. Weasley gerade in dem Moment über den Körper des Zaubertränkemeisters, als die verirrte Seele sich wieder mit demselben vereinigen wollte. So also verschmolz sie ... mit dem Körper Ihres Mannes!"  
  
„Mein Gott!", stieß Hermine aus.  
  
„Merlin!", stieß Madam Pomfrey aus.  
  
„Ja, in der Tat, ich habe noch niemals zuvor von einem ähnlichen Schicksal gehört ... aber der Zustand Mr. Weasleys scheint das Ergebnis eines äußerst tragischen Missgeschicks zu sein."  
  
Hermines Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. Sie versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, während Prof. Kernheim den Schankwirt wieder zu sich heranwinkte, weil er nun doch beschlossen hatte, etwas zu trinken. Snapes Seele in Rons Körper – allein die Vorstellung war so unglaublich wie die Möglichkeit, dass Ron ein Meister im Zaubertränke-Brauen werden könnte!  
  
Snape – ihn jetzt wieder Severus zu nennen, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, nun da sie wusste, dass seine Seele nicht verloren war, sondern sich des Menschen bemächtigt hatte, der ihr am meisten bedeutete. Snapes ganzes Denken und Fühlen, seine Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, alles, was ihn ausmachte, alles was ihn geformt hatte und zu dem Mysterium werden ließ, das er immer für sie gewesen war – all das steckte nun in Ron?  
  
Ron und Snape – das war wie der junge, anbrechende Tag und die rabenschwarze, geheimnisvolle Nacht. Wie frisches Quellwasser und tückischer Sumpf – größere Gegensätze gab es kaum!  
  
Wer hatte sie dann berührt in den Nächten, wer sie geküsst? War es Ron oder steckte vielleicht sogar Snapes Verlangen dahinter? Ein Schauder durchführ ihren Körper, als sie an die fordernden, beinahe gierigen Liebkosungen der letzten Wochen dachte. Die Worte und die Raffinesse, die sie Ron nie zugetraut hatte, die ihr aber dann, nach den ersten Irritationen, durchaus gefallen und eine ungeahnte Leidenschaft in ihr entfacht hatte ... Mein Gott!  
  
Röte färbte ihre Wangen und sie nestelte an dem Kragen ihrer Bluse. „Hermine, Kind, geht es dir gut?"drang die besorgte Frage von Madam Pomfrey in ihr Bewusstsein.  
  
„Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung..." Hermine versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen und sich auf die nächste Frage der Medihexe zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Warum hat denn Professor Snape den Dementor nicht mit einem Patronus abgewehrt?", fragte diese nun.  
  
Hermine nahm Worte wie „...entwaffnet....Malfoy...Lähmungsfluch..."wahr, konnte sie aber nicht zu einem Sinn bringenden Ganzen zusammenführen, da ihre Gedanken die eigenen Wege gingen.  
  
Ron und Snape – hatten sich ihre Seelen vermischt? Oder hatte eine von beiden die Oberhand gewonnen? Und vor allem – wen hatte sie geheiratet?  
  
- - -  
  
Lucius Malfoy schloss die Augen und sog die feuchtkalte Luft ein, als wollte er den betörenden Duft von etwas außerordentlich Wohlriechendem inhalieren. Mit einem genießerischen „Mmmhhh"stieß er sie wieder aus und schenkte dann seiner Frau und seinem Sohn einen Blick absoluter Genugtuung. „Welch ein Moment, meine Lieben!", setzte er an und seine Stimme schien von den Wänden zurück zu prallen und den dunklen Kellerraum mit höhnischen Schwingungen zu erfüllen. „Severus Snape in _meiner _Hand! Endlich!"  
  
Ganz langsam näherte er sich der Gestalt, die zusammen gesunken in einem zerschlissenen alten Lehnstuhl im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens saß. Direkt vor dem ehemaligen Hauslehrer seines Sohnes blieb er stehen, verharrte einen Moment, während ein verächtliches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Severus Snape...", zischte er kaum hörbar, beugte sich herab und nun war sein Gesicht dem des Angesprochenen ganz nahe. „Severus .... freust du dich, mich zu sehen? – Aah, du sprichst nicht mit jedem?" Er sah mit gespielter Empörung in Snapes ausdruckslose Augen. „Bin ich nicht gut genug für dich, alter Freund?"Er hob eine Hand, fasste damit unter dessen Kinn und zwang es in die Höhe, „Ich kann meine Frage noch einmal wiederholen, vielleicht hast du sie ja nur nicht verstanden? Also: freust du dich, mich zu sehen?? – Oh, du willst wirklich nicht antworten? Das trifft mich hart, Severus!"  
  
Er holte weit aus und schlug dem Mann auf dem Stuhl mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Snapes Kopf flog nach hinten und seine Unterlippe platzte auf. Lucius´ Lächeln verstärkte sich, als das Blut an seinem Kinn herunterrann. Er richtete sich auf und wandte sich an Draco:  
  
„Auf diesen besonderen Augenblick sollten wir anstoßen. Draco, hol eine Flasche Wein, den besten, den du finden kannst!"  
  
„Ja, Vater."Draco tat, wie ihm geheißen und auch in Narzissa Malfoy kam jetzt Bewegung. Sie trat neben ihren Mann und sah auf Snape herab. „Er scheint wirklich nur noch eine leere Hülle zu sein." Sie streckte die Hand aus und fuhr zögernd über seine Wange. Dabei berührten ihre Fingerspitzen kaum seine Haut, als befürchtete sie, sich mit einer seltenen Krankheit zu infizieren.  
  
Lucius hob die Brauen. „Oh, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, meine Liebe. Dieser schlaue Fuchs hat immer Mittel und Wege gefunden ..." Mit einem lockeren Schwung seines Handgelenks ließ er seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft fahren. Ein roter Lichtblitz traf Snapes linke Wange und hinterließ zischend einen blutigen Streifen darauf. Dies war so unerwartet geschehen, dass Narzissa unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte.  
  
Draco war zurückgekommen und reichte seinem Vater eine Flasche, woraufhin Narzissa sofort drei silberne Kelche auf den klobigen Holztisch stellte, der beinahe die ganze hintere Wand für sich einnahm und über dem unzählige verstaubte Phiolen, Tiegel und Gefäße in altersschwachen Regalen von ihrer jahrelangen Nutzlosigkeit zeugten.  
  
Ihr Mann unterbrach sie jedoch: „Tz, tz, Narzissa, und was ist mit unserem Gast? Hol einen weiteren Becher!"  
  
„Lucius ...."  
  
„Tu was ich sage!", zischte er, schärfer als zuvor.  
  
Nachdem seine Frau einen vierten Kelch auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, entkorkte Lucius die Weinflasche und schenkte in jeden der Becher etwas davon ein. Er griff nach dem Ersten und trat erneut auf Snape zu.  
  
„Auf dein Wohl, Severus! Möge dein Aufenthalt hier, wie lange er auch dauern mag, mir die Befriedigung verschaffen, die ich erhoffe!"  
  
Er hob den Kelch, nippte daran, verhielt dann aber. „Oh, Verzeihung, wie unhöflich. Der war ja für dich!" Er drückte den Becher an Snapes Lippen und hob ihn schwungvoll empor. Der rubinfarbene Inhalt ergoss sich über Snapes Kinn und Hals und färbte das weiße Hemd auf seiner Brust blutrot. „Severus, du bist aber ungeschickt!" Lucius deutete mahnend mit einem Finger auf ihn, lachte leise und holte einen neuen Becher. Nun sprach er zu Frau und Sohn, die ihn gebannt beobachteten.  
  
„Lasst uns trinken auf Severus Snape, den Verräter, den Mann, der den Untergang unseres Meisters zu verantworten hat. Der Mann, der sich hinterlistig mein Vertrauen erschlichen hat und es missbrauchte! Der Mann, der mein Leben in unschöne Bahnen gelenkt hat!" Und blitzschnell drehte er sich um und rief: „Crucio!"  
  
Narzissa und Draco wechselten einen schnellen Blick, als der Fluch Snapes Körper aufbäumen und erzittern ließ. Sein Kopf flog von einer Seite zur anderen, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er wirkte wie eine Marionette, deren Spieler inmitten einer Vorstellung die Kontrolle über die Fäden verloren hatte ...  
  
„Lucius, lass das doch ...", durchbrach Narzissa Malfoys Stimme die gespenstische Szene, „du machst ihn noch unbrauchbar für deine Pläne!"  
  
„Wieso das? Ich bereite ihn nur vor." Ein belustigtes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.  
  
„Du kannst nie wissen, welchen Schaden du seinem Körper mit diesen Spielchen zufügst ...".  
  
Lucius schien zu überlegen. „Hm ... du hast Recht. Ich würde viel lieber seinem Verstand Schaden zufügen, aber das hat ja leider schon jemand anderes erledigt!"Sein Lachen klang kalt und hart und ein erneutes „Crucio" erschütterte Snapes wehrlosen Körper. Doch Narzissa griff unerwartet nach dem ausgestreckten Arm ihres Mannes und rief: „Hör auf damit!"  
  
Lucius wirbelte herum und richtete den Zauberstab nun auf seine Frau, die erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück stolperte. Zornsprühend kam er auf sie zu, den Stab drohend erhoben. „Was fällt dir ein ...?"  
  
„Vater...", ließ sich Dracos Stimme aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen und die Besorgnis war unüberhörbar.  
  
Narzissa hob beschwörend die Hände und gab ihrem Gesicht einen flehenden Ausdruck, als sie hastig zu sprechen begann: „Lucius, ich bitte dich! Wo ist dein Verstand geblieben? Haben diese Mauern eine solche Wirkung auf dich? Du hast doch nicht deine Entdeckung riskiert, als du Snape entführt hast, nur um jetzt durch sinnlose Rachegefühle alles zu zerstören, oder ....?"  
  
Ihre Worte schienen Malfoy tatsächlich zu erreichen. Er blieb stehen und senkte den Zauberstab, wenngleich seine Augen noch immer wütend funkelten.  
  
„Es war kein Risiko. Niemand vermutet mich in der Öffentlichkeit, geschweige denn in London. Außerdem hat doch die kleine .... wie heißt sie doch gleich ...?"  
  
„Pansy ", half Draco nach, der rasch neben seine Mutter getreten war.  
  
„...die kleine Pansy die beiden Turteltauben hervorragend observiert und so den besten Zeitpunkt herausgefunden, als nur diese kleine, dumme Muggel .... Draco, warum hast du sie eigentlich am Leben gelassen...?"  
  
„Ich ... war nicht richtig .... konzentriert....", stammelte Draco.  
  
„Wie dem auch sei, es war _kein _Risiko! Und außerdem", erneut blitzte eine Spur des eben gefühlten Zornes in Lucius´ Augen auf, „ ... außerdem kannst du wohl nicht nachvollziehen, wie ... wie tief ich diesen ...Hundesohn ... verabscheue!" Der Zauberstab zeigte anklagend auf Snape.  
  
Narzissa setzte eine verständnisvolle Mine auf und sie wagte einen Schritt auf ihren Mann zu. „Oh doch, das verstehe ich! Und du sollst ja auch deinen Rachedurst stillen können, aber noch nicht _jetzt_! Nicht bevor wir herausgefunden haben, ob der Trank nun endlich so weit ist! Denn wenn du ihn", ein kurzes Kopfnicken auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt in dem Lehnstuhl, „jetzt schon tötest, müssen wir uns ein neues Versuchsobjekt suchen – und du hast so lange auf Snape gewartet!"  
  
Die Worte schienen ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. Lucius´ Gesichtszüge entspannten sich zusehends und ein amüsiertes Lächeln zauberte Spuren seines alten Charmes zurück. „Narzissa, Narzissa, ich weiß schon, warum ich dich deiner Schwester vorgezogen habe! Du hast natürlich Recht! Verzeih, meine Liebe..."  
  
Er hielt ihr entschuldigend die Hand entgegen und zögernd legte sie die ihre hinein und ließ es zu, dass er einen Kuss auf ihre Handfläche hauchte.  
  
„Apropos Schwester", sagte er dann, noch immer lächelnd. „Ich denke, es ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, deine liebe Schwester unserem kleinen Experiment beiwohnen zu lassen. Schließlich hat sie ebenfalls eine ganz besondere .... Beziehung zu unserm guten Severus gehabt..."  
  
Narzissas Augen wurden schmal. Dieser Heuchler! Sie versuchte, ihre Hand zurück zu ziehen, doch er hielt sie fest umklammert. „Lucius, warum? Ich habe seit einem halben Jahr nichts mehr von ihr gehört! Ich weiß nicht mal, wo sie sich jetzt versteckt ...."  
  
„Oh, bei deiner Intelligenz wird es ein Leichtes für dich sein, das herauszufinden, nicht wahr, meine Liebe? Oh ja, ich glaube, Bella hat das Recht, hier zu sein!"  
  
„Aber ...."  
  
Der Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich und schmerzte nun.  
  
„Du hast doch gehört, was ich gesagt habe, oder?"  
  
Um die ohnehin schon gespannte Atmosphäre nicht wieder zum Kochen zu bringen, gab sie schließlich nach. „Wie du willst", murmelte sie ergeben, „Ich werde es versuchen ..."

t.b.c.

Und bitte vergesst nicht: reviewn!


	8. Willkommen daheim!

Disclaimer: immer dasselbe!

Vielen lieben Dank für eure reviews an:

Mina Harker Wilhemina Murray: Ich will euch wirklich nicht foltern, sondern nur unterhalten! Ich freue mich sehr, dass du so gespannt bist!

Mrs N. Snape: Ich finde Malfoy auch ziemlich fies, kann aber wirklich nicht garantieren, dass Severus bald gefunden wird (ich denke eher nicht!) Schön, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt!

Persephone Lupin: Deine Worte gehen runter wie Honig. Tja, ich überlege tatsächlich, die Geschichte im Sande verlaufen zu lassen. Aber das Konzept steht und wenn ich so liebenswürdig ermuntert werde, muss ich wohl weitermachen, oder...? Und nochmals dicke Umarmung für deinen kleinen Lese-Tipp! Eine Eule mit Arifilias aromatischen Apfelküchlein ist schon unterwegs .... Sei meiner Dankbarkeit versichert!!

**8. Kapitel: Willkommen daheim!**

Hermine bemühte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, als sie Professor Kernheims Zimmer betrat, nachdem dieser wenige Minuten zuvor signalisiert hatte, dass Ron erwacht war und sie sehen wollte. Und tatsächlich – da saß er auf dem breiten Bett, das Haar zersaust, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Als er sie bemerkte, stand er langsam auf und zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem ziemlich schiefen Grinsen, das jedoch seine Anspannung nicht überspielen konnte. „Hey,,,,", flüsterte Hermine. Ron zog sie an sich und sie ließ es zu, dass er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar verbarg.

‚Das gefällt dem Tränkemeister!´ flüsterte eine feine, aber gehässige Stimme in ihrem Kopf und unwillkürlich löste sie sich aus der Umarmung.

„Weißt .... weißt du Bescheid?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Hermine konnte nur nicken.

„Ich .... wollte dich damit nicht ... beunruhigen..."

„Hast du es schon länger gewusst?"

„Nicht wirklich! Nur .... vermutet ...."

Hermine schwieg. So viele Fragen lagen ihr auf der Zunge, doch sie war im Moment nicht in der Lage, auch nur eine einzige davon zu stellen. Zu stark war der Eindruck, den Professor Kernheims Worte hinterlassen hatten und zu verwirrend ihre eigenen Gedanken! Auf die Frage Madam Pomfreys, ob sich das Geschehene wieder rückgängig machen ließe, hatte Professor Kernheim ehrlich geantwortet: „Bei meinem derzeitigen Wissensstand kann ich nur sagen: nein! Doch bin ich Jemand, der sich immer wieder gern eines Besseren belehren lässt. Es ist in jedem Fall unerlässlich, dass ich mir Professor Snape persönlich ansehe. Nur leider muss ich nächste Woche meine Vortragsreihe hier in London beenden .... „

„Kommen Sie doch am Wochenende zu uns", hatte Hermine rasch eingeworfen, „Wenn Ihr Zeitplan es zulässt. Ich ... ich mache ein ganz gutes Irish Stew, ich meine,... wenn es nicht zu viel Mühe macht..."

„Oh, seien Sie versichert, ich habe auch ein sehr großes wissenschaftliches Interesse an diesem Fall", hatte der Professor lächelnd geantwortet und seinen schmalen, in Leder gebundenen Terminkalender studiert, in dem man kleine, bewegliche Abbilder seiner selbst bei den unterschiedlichsten Tätigkeiten beobachten konnte. Nach einem leichten Tip mit dem Zauberstab auf die bis dato unbewegliche Figur neben dem angestrebten Zeitpunkt, hatte diese sofort eine sitzende Position eingenommen und zu essen begonnen, während auf einem goldenen Türschild dahinter die Worte „Mr und Mrs Weasley"zu erkennen gewesen waren.

Als er und Madam Pomfrey schließlich wieder zu ihnen stießen (sie hatten dem jungen Paar einige private Minuten zugestanden), wirkte die Medihexe noch immer sehr bedrückt und die Blicke, die sie Ron schenkte, waren voll Mitgefühl. Und da diesem die Verlegenheit bis in die Nasenspitze anzusehen war, kamen alle in stummer Übereinkunft zu dem Entschluss, die Untersuchung für heute zu beenden.

Professor Kernheim schlug Ron zum Abschied väterlich auf die Schulter: „Nur Mut, junger Mann, Ich wäre nicht Ignatius-Karl Kernheim, wenn mich der hoffnungsloseste Fall nicht zu Höchstleistungen anspornen würde ..." Er versprach, bis zum Wochenende jede freie Minute zum Studium geeigneter Literatur zu nutzen und einen in London ansässigen Kollegen zu Rate zu ziehen. „Ein Araber, brillianter Kopf ...."

Da Ron kläglich zugab, im Moment nicht genug Energie zum Apparieren zu haben und der Vorrat an hoteleigenem Flohpulver just in diesem Moment erschöpft war, schlug Hermine, noch bevor Nachschub von der Rezeption geordert werden konnte, vor: „Lass uns doch einfach zu Fuß gehen. Ich glaube, frische Luft kann uns nicht schaden. Und es scheint draußen trocken zu sein...."

Dabei blieb es dann und nach einer schnellen, recht einsilbigen Verabschiedung verließen sie das „Barn Owl Inn" und traten hinaus in die kühle Abendluft.

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Von Zeit zu Zeit berührten sich ihre Hände und schließlich umklammerte Ron Hermines Finger, als fände er dadurch mehr Halt. Ein blasser Halbmond mühte sich vergebens, mit seinem schwachen Schein die Lichter des abendlichen Londons zu übermalen. Doch auch die dunklen Nachtwolken taten ihr Übriges, um diesen guten Vorsatz im Keim zu ersticken.

„Du sagst ja gar nichts ..." Rons Stimme war leise.

„Hm ...." Normalerweise war so ein „Hm" von Hermine der Beginn einer äußerst durchdachten, wortreichen Belehrung, doch sie blieb stumm.

„Hermine ...."

„Ron, es tut mir leid – ich will dir helfen, aber ... ich muss das alles erst mal verarbeiten."

„Verstehe!" Er ließ ihre Hand los und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Doch Hermine zog an seinem Ärmel und hinderte ihn so am Weitergehen. „Ron, entschuldige, aber .... aber – ich muss ja nun jeder Zeit damit rechnen, dass du mir vielleicht Punkte abziehst, wenn ich das Essen anbrennen lasse." Sie wusste selbst, dass ihr Lachen aufgesetzt klang.

„Echt witzig! Kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, wie es _mir_ geht?"

Hermine blitzte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Warum hast du mir denn nie etwas gesagt? Das hätte so manches Verhalten von dir erklärt! Aber nein, _du_ hast es ja nicht nötig, _mir_ etwas anzuvertrauen!"

Na bitte! Schon fingen sie an zu streiten, obwohl es das Letzte war, was sie jetzt brauchten.

Ron jedoch blieb mit einem Mal stehen und sein eben noch aufgeflammter Ärger schien verpufft wie eine Kerze im Wind. „Ich konnte dir nichts davon erzählen, weil ...."er stockte und begutachtete betreten seine Fußspitzen.

„Weil...?"

„Weil .... Snape .... seine Träume ...", schon wieder brach er ab und sah dabei so verloren aus, dass auch Hermines Wut im Nu verraucht war.

„Ja...? Ron, sprich mit mir!"

„Er .... hat Schreckliches erlebt .... als Kind .... und auch später. Ich hätte nie gedacht ..."

„So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer...."

„Und du träumst das?"

„Ja, aber wohl nur die Dinge, die bei ... _ihm_ einen starken Eindruck hinterlassen haben. Manche wiederholen sich ständig." Er wollte in diesem Moment nicht erzählen, dass es lange nicht mehr nur die Träume waren, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatten, sondern dass mittlerweile sein ganzes Ich von Snape durchzogen war, so dass er sich manchmal dabei ertappte, nicht mehr zu wissen, welche Gedanken Snapes waren und welche die seinen!

„Zum Beispiel?"fragte Hermine jetzt angespannt.

_Sag es nicht! _Das war unverkennbar Snape.

_Warum nicht_? hielt sein eigener Gryffindor-Charakter dagegen. _Ich habe ihr sonst immer alles erzählt. Ich lasse mir nichts vorschreiben!_

„Zum Beispiel die Narben in seinem Nacken, dieses seltsame Muster, über das du dich immer so gewundert hast... Ich weiß, woher sie stammen..." Und er beschrieb in hastigen, abgehackten Worten den immer wieder kehrenden Albtraum.

Hermine war verständlicherweise entsetzt. „Das ist ja grauenvoll! Der Arme!"

_Da hast du´s _! schimpfte Snape in ihm. _Ich brauche kein Mitleid_!

„Und die auf dem Rücken? Diese Streifen?", bohrte Hermine gnadenlos weiter.

„Weiß nicht! Waren wohl nicht beeindruckend genug ...."

„Und die Brandmale?"

„V-Voldemort!"

„Und sein Vater .... hat der .... ?"

_Neugieriges Weibsbild_! fluchte der Tränkemeister in Rons Kopf.

„Hermine, bitte! Ich bin völlig fertig, können wir das nicht auf morgen verschieben?"

„Okay, entschuldige, natürlich ... wir sind auch gleich da. Was hast du?"

Ein besorgter Blick traf Ron, der soeben seine Hand an die linke Wange geführt hatte und sie dort einen Moment lang verharren ließ, während seine Augen einen Ausdruck plötzlicher Verwirrung zeigten.

„Alles klar?" Hermine blieb vorsichtshalber stehen.

„Äh .... ja .... nur Zahnschmerzen, glaub´ ich."

„Wir fragen gleich einmal Mum, ja?"

„Hermine!" Ron hinderte sie am Weitergehen. Seine Zahnschmerzen waren offenbar so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren. „Kein Wort zu deiner Mutter über das, was du heute Abend erfahren hast, ja? Und auch zu keinem anderen!"

„Natürlich nicht, solange du nicht willst!"

Sie hatten endlich das unauffällige kleine Reihenhaus erreicht, in dem die Grangers eine Wohnung im oberen Stockwerk für ihre Tochter gemietet hatten. Verwundert registrierte Hermine, dass alle Fenster hell erleuchtet waren. Das sah ihrer eher sparsamen Mutter gar nicht ähnlich! Ein dumpfes Gefühl der Vorahnung beschlich sie, während sie die ächzenden Holzstufen des engen Treppenhauses hinaufstiegen. Sie berührte kaum die Klinke an der Wohnungstür, als diese schon aufgerissen wurde. Irritiert starrte sie in die angstvoll geweiteten Augen ihrer Mutter.

„Hermine, Ron! Gut, dass ihr endlich da seid!" Hastig sah Phoebe Granger den Gang entlang und zerrte ihre Tochter förmlich in die Wohnung. Hermine betrachtete überrascht die aufgewühlte Erscheinung ihrer Mutter. Das volle, braune Haar, das sie ihrer Tochter vererbt hatte, schien sich komplett aus der Spange im Nacken gelöst zu haben und hing nun in ungeordneten Strähnen in ihr unnatürlich blasses Gesicht.

„Hermine, Kind, es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert! Die Kr .... der ... der Professor ist weg!"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend rang Hermine um ihre Fassung. „Was sagst du da? Das kann doch nicht sein! Hast du auch richtig nachgesehen?" Hermine schüttelte erst ungläubig den Kopf und dann den Arm ihrer Mutter, wie um sie wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie eine Schulter schützend zurückzog , als hätte sie Schmerzen. Hermines Erschütterung wandelte sich in Sorge.

„Mum, was ist mit deiner Schulter?"

„Ich bin gestürzt. ... Jemand war hier drin, Hermine, in der Wohnung ... und als ich zu mir kam ... war ER verschwunden!"

Hermine sah zu Ron und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ron löste sich plötzlich aus seiner Erstarrung und stürzte in das nächstliegende Zimmer. Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter herum. „Jemand war hier? Hast du ihn erkennen können?"

„Es waren zwei und ich habe sie nicht erkannt. Nur zwei dunkle Umrisse. Aber ... aber ich glaube, sie .... sie waren aus _deiner_ .... Welt, Hermine! Ich sah ein grelles Licht und dann nichts mehr! Und dann war der Professor verschwunden!"

Ron kam zurück und sagte atemlos: „Es stimmt! Er ist nicht da!"

Hermine holte tief Luft und strich sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung durch das Haar . „Komm, Mum," meinte sie schließlich, „ich will mir deine Schulter ansehen! Und dann erzählst du alles noch mal der Reihe nach!" Obwohl ihre Stimme ruhig klang, zitterte sie innerlich. Doch sie wollte auf keinen Fall ihre Mutter noch weiter beunruhigen. Sie setzten sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa und während Hermine mit dem Zauberstab langsam über die verletzte Schulter ihrer Mutter fuhr, wiederholte diese das Erlebte ein weiteres Mal.

Ron ging derweil unruhig auf und ab, biss sich auf die Lippen, und schlug seinen Zauberstab abwechselnd auf die Oberschenkel und die linke Handfläche.

„Es ist nur eine Prellung, Mum. Ich glaub´, das krieg´ ich hin. RON!"

Hatte Hermine eben noch gebannt den Schilderungen ihrer Mutter zugehört, so starrte sie jetzt nicht weniger gebannt auf Ron, der leise aufgestöhnt hatte und sich mitten in der Bewegung zusammenkrümmte, als würde ein stechender Schmerz seine Eingeweide durchziehen.

Ron sog scharf die Luft ein. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl durchflutete seinen Körper. Nicht wirklich schmerzhaft, aber so, als ob sein Gehirn elektrische Ströme durch seine Adern jagte, die die Organe erfassten und jede noch so winzige Zelle in Alarmstellung hielten. Selbst die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut hatten sich steil aufgerichtet und obwohl er keine körperlichen Schmerzen litt, signalisierten alle Nervenbahnen dasselbe: eine allumfassende Qual! Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, vielleicht ein oder zwei Minuten, dann war es vorbei, so unvorbereitet, wie es gekommen war und mit einem leichten Schauder richtete er sich langsam wieder auf.

„Was war das?" fragte Hermine alarmiert. Beide Frauen sahen ihn entgeistert an.

„Nur .... Bauchschmerzen, ... die Muscheln heute Abend..."stammelte er, doch der Blick, den er Hermine zuwarf, war vielsagend. Diese verstand die Warnung und wandte sich wieder ihrer Mutter zu.

„Also...pass auf, Mum, ich werde dir die Schulter wieder richten. Keine Sorge, es tut nicht weh." Sie hob erneut den Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte, doch beobachtete sie Ron, der sich nun gesetzt hatte und mit den Fingern nervös auf die Tischplatte klopfte, weiterhin aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Macht ihr euch denn keine Sorgen um .... um ...Professor Snape?"fragte Phoebe Granger einigermaßen erstaunt, nachdem sie mit einem dankbaren Nicken zu ihrer Tochter die wieder genesene Schulter versuchsweise vor- und zurückgerollt hatte.

„Natürlich!" erwiderte Hermine hastig und erhob sich. „Aber ich bin sicher, es gibt eine einfache Erklärung. Vielleicht Jemand aus dem Hospital, in dem Sev ... Professor Snape bis vor Kurzem war und die _dich_, Mum, für einen Eindringling hielten.... Ähm, ich mach´ dir jetzt eine schöne Tasse Tee und dann bringen wir dich nach Hause! Hilfst du mir, Ron?"

„Klar!" Ron war so schnell aufgesprungen, dass er beinahe das halbleere Glas Butterbier seiner Schwiegermutter umstieß. Sie fing es aber noch rechtzeitig auf und sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Wer kann das gewesen sein?" flüsterte Hermine Ron, der leise die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, zu, während sie lauter als normal mit dem Teegeschirr klapperte.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung!"

„Überlegen wir mal, wer könnte etwas von ihm wollen?"

„Feinde hat er wohl genug. Ich frag mich, _was_ sie mit ihm vorhaben ..."

„Er ist doch eigentlich zu nichts zu gebrauchen, oder? Aber wenn jemand vorhätte, ihn zu ... töten, hätte er es doch gleich hier getan! - Weiß ER es nicht?"

„Wer?" Ron starrte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Hermine verhielt einen Moment in ihrer lautstarken Tee-Zubereitungszeremonie und wirkte ein wenig unsicher, als sie ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf und dann zu der blaugemusterten Tasse in ihrer Hand sprach: „Na, ER, S-Snape....in ... in...dir..!"

Rons Augen weiteten sich, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, ob als Reaktion auf ihre verwegene Frage oder auf das, was sich in seinem Innern abspielte, denn im selben Augenblick krümmte er sich wie vorhin im Wohnzimmer, öffnete den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei und umklammerte krampfhaft die Lehne eines Küchenstuhls.

„Mein Gott.." Sie war sofort bei ihm, umfasste seinen angespannten Körper und flüsterte beruhigend auf ihn ein, bis er sich endlich kraftlos auf den Stuhl fallen ließ und mehrmals tief Luft holte.

„Was ist das, Ron?" Hermine kniete nun vor ihm, hielt seine Hände und bemühte sich – sich ihrer Pflicht als angehende Heilerin bewusst – ruhig zu bleiben.

Ron holte nochmals tief Atem, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn wieder vornüber hängen. „Ich glaube", meinte er dann mit flacher Stimme, „ich glaube, jemand fügt ihm in diesem Moment ziemliche Schmerzen zu ...."

„Kinder, ich hab´s mir überlegt!"

Ihr Köpfe flogen herum und starrten erschrocken auf Hermines Mutter, die unbemerkt in die Küche getreten war. Hermine erhob sich schnell und lächelte.

„Der Tee ist gleich soweit, Mum"

„Nein, Liebes, ich möchte keinen Tee, du machst ihn sowieso immer zu stark. Nein, ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren. Sag nichts, ich bin ganz bestimmt in der Lage dazu! Dann könnt ihr in Ruhe überlegen, was zu tun ist."

Da Ron und Hermine wussten, dass sie genau _das_ brauchten, war ihr Widerstand auch eher harmlos. Doch Mrs Phoebe Granger musste sich zuerst noch einmal einer genauen Untersuchung unterziehen, bis Hermine sicher sein konnte, dass ihr Zustand wirklich stabil war. Dann umarmten sie einander und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als ob der Abschied ihrer Mutter eher einer kleinen Flucht ähnelte.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Ron, nachdem sie in die Küche zurückgekehrt war. Er wirkte müde. Auch Hermine fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft von den Ereignissen dieses Abends. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl Ron gegenüber fallen und seufzte tief.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, wir sollten Harry einweihen ...."

- - - - - - -

„Nun sind wir ganz allein", hauchte Lucius Malfoy leise an Snapes Ohr, nachdem Frau und Sohn sie kurz zuvor verlassen hatten, beide augenscheinlich nicht wirklich fähig, den Triumph, den er verspürte, zu teilen. Narzissa war schon immer ein wenig mimosenhaft gewesen, zu versnobt, um sich für weniger angenehme Dinge zu interessieren. Luxus, Ansehen, Macht – ja, das war es, was sie wollte, doch war sie nie bereit gewesen, ihren Preis dafür zu zahlen, das hatte sie lieber ihm überlassen.

Und Draco – Lucius beschloss, sich später noch Gedanken über seinen Sohn zu machen. Jetzt erst einmal .... Severus.

Sanft pustete er seinem ehemaligen Verbündeten in das Ohr, dann richtete er sich lächelnd auf und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu: „Nicht wahr, alter Freund, du verrätst ja nicht, was wir so treiben?!"

Leise lachend ging er zu einem der alten Regale an der Wand und holte etwas daraus hervor. Es war ein Buch mit dunklem Einband und als er es mit ein paar kräftigen Schlägen vom Staub befreite, konnte man die dunkelbraune Seide darunter erkennen. Er blätterte ein wenig darin herum, verharrte auf einer Seite, hob den Kopf und schickte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen in Snapes Richtung.

„Ich habe versucht, mir die lange Wartezeit bis zu deiner Ankunft ein wenig zu vertreiben, Severus. Viel gibt es ja leider nicht mehr hier, was Einem Zerstreuung bringen könnte, doch nach langem Suchen bin ich tatsächlich fündig geworden! Sieh hier, in irgendeiner Nische dieser öden Unterkunft habe ich doch noch ein Buch entdeckt. Wenn du es wünschst, kann ich dir ein wenig daraus vorlesen. Du siehst, ich bin ein guter Gastgeber ..."

Er lehnte sich an den Tisch unter den Regalen und kreuzte die Beine. „Mal sehen ..."Seine Augen flogen über die Zeilen, dann räusperte er sich und begann im zuckenden Licht der magischen Fackeln zu lesen, wobei seine Stimme von einer seltsam hohen, ein wenig wehleidigen Tonlage verzerrt wurde: „_Ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Seine Kälte und Grausamkeit erfüllt unser Leben und vergiftet unsere Seelen. Gestern hat er den Jungen die ganze Nacht draußen an den Stein gebunden, weil er ihm nicht geantwortet hat und es war doch so bitterlich kalt. Ich habe sein Wimmern durch das Heulen des Sturms gehört, aber ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Meine Furcht war größer als meine Mutterliebe – eines Tages wird er mich dafür hassen_ ...."

Lucius hielt inne und betrachtete das Gesicht seines „Gastes" und ein bedauerndes Seufzen entwich seinen, im falschen Mitgefühl geschürzten, Lippen. „Höchst tragisch, nicht wahr? Aah ... und hier: _Er hat die Lungenentzündung tatsächlich überstanden. Sicherlich hat er die unterschiedlichsten Tränke an ihm versucht, denn der letzte Spross der ach so altehrwürdigen Familie stirbt doch nicht an einer Krankheit, die sein eigener Vater zu verantworten hat! Der Junge ist erstaunlich zäh, vielleicht ist doch etwas von diesem Mann in ihm! Auch bemerke ich, dass die Blicke, mit denen er seinen Vater verfolgt, zunehmend erfüllt sind mit dunklen Gefühlen. Ich glaube, er ist anders als ich und eines Tages wird er vielleicht ein gewaltiges Desaster heraufbeschwören _..."An dieser Stelle brach Lucius erneut ab. „Uuh, wie dramatisch", höhnte er, blätterte die Seiten um und las dann: „_Taedium vitae – das steht wie ein drohendes Menetekel über Allem, was ich tue, denke, fühle! Ich bin es so leid _...na, jetzt wird es aber langweilig – da steht immer nur das Gleiche..."

Lucius packte eine der Seiten, riss sie mit einer einzigen Bewegung heraus, knüllte sie zusammen und schleuderte das unförmige Knäuel auf Snape. Es traf ihn an der Stirn, dann rutschte es mit kleinen, hüpfenden Bewegungen dessen Brust herab und blieb in seinem Schoß liegen.

„Genau ins Schwarze", lachte Lucius, langte nach dem Weinglas hinter ihm und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Sein Blick wanderte hinauf zu dem schmalen Gitterfenster an der Wand. „Schau, Severus, der Mond beleuchtet unser Beisammensein. Obwohl er ziemlich blass zu sein scheint, heute Nacht. Komm her und sieh ihn dir an!"Seine Stimme nahm an Schärfe zu. „Du willst nicht gehorchen? Noch immer der alte Freigeist? IMPERIO! - Na siehst du, geht doch!"

Lucius klopfte dem Zauberer, der nun direkt vor ihm stand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Dann fuhr er fort, weiter auf ihn einzureden: „Siehst du den Mond, Severus? Noch ein paar Tage, dann ist Vollmond. Dann ist deine große Stunde gekommen und auch meine!"

Er schien plötzlich in Gedanken versunken und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang blitzte ein teuflischer Hass in seinen Augen auf. „Zeit, schlafen zu gehen, mein Freund", zischte er und hob den Zauberstab, überlegte es sich aber anders, legte den Stab auf den Tisch und stieß dann mit geballter Kraft gegen die Schultern des vor ihm Stehenden. Snape geriet ins Stolpern und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Unfähig, seine Gliedmaßen einigermaßen koordiniert zu bewegen, stürzte er und sein Körper schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem harten Steinfußboden des Kellergewölbes auf.

Lucius trat neben ihn und sah auf ihn herab, während das fahle Mondlicht seine Züge in ein kaltes Licht tauchte. „Süße Träume, Severus Snape", zischte er, „... und _willkommen daheim_!"

t.b.c.


	9. Überraschungen

Disclaimer: wie immer

Tausend Dank für eure reviews an boesmatz (cooler Name), Mina Harker Wilhemina Murray, Persephone Lupin und Sveni!

Ihr würdet einen Menschen (nämlich mich) sehr glücklich machen, wenn ihr dieser Geschichte treu bleibt!

**9. Kapitel: Überraschungen**

Draco Malfoy beäugte mit gemischten Gefühlen die reglose Gestalt seines ehemaligen Hauslehrers, die wie ein Bündel achtlos hingeworfener Lumpen auf dem kalten Steinboden lag. Früher hatte diesem Mann sein ganzer Respekt gegolten. In dem Wissen, niemals eine derartige Perfektion bei der Tränkezubereitung zu erreichen, hatte er seinen Unterricht gebannt verfolgt. Er hatte ihn als Leiter und Mentor von Slytherin zu schätzen gelernt. Und er hatte die offensichtliche Bevorzugung durch den Freund seines Vaters genossen. Es schien ihm auch heute noch schwer nachvollziehbar, dass dieser Mann wie eine doppelzüngige Schlange die Werte, für die sein Vater stand, hintertrieben haben sollte. Voldemort zu verraten, den selbst sein Vater in einem unvorsichtigen Moment als „schlammblütigen Emporkömmling"bezeichnet hatte, war _eine _Sache. Aber die Achtung eines Lucius Malfoy mit Füßen zu treten – das war ein unverzeihlicher Fehler gewesen!

Während seiner Schulzeit hatte Draco mehr Zeit mit Snape verbracht, als mit seiner eigenen Familie. So manche private Lektion in den Geheimnissen des Tränkebrauens hatte so etwas wie eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung entstehen lassen. Mit der nötigen Distanz, versteht sich.

Und nun lag dieser Mann, hilflos wie ein kleines Kind, außerordentlich verwundbar, zu seinen Füßen. Wehrlos den Rachegefühlen seines ehemaligen Verbündeten ausgesetzt. Verräter hin oder her – _das_ hatte er nicht verdient!

Draco schluckte und räusperte sich, bevor er sich an seinen Vater wandte: „Muss er da liegen? Es ist so kalt hier drin ..."

„Was ... ?"Lucius Malfoy sah irritiert auf. Er ließ den länglichen, gelblich-weißen Gegenstand, den er von allen Seiten betrachtet hatte, sinken und drehte sich seinem Sohn zu. Als er dessen Blick auf den Boden folgte, antwortete er beiläufig: „Ach, du meinst meinen Mitbewohner! Natürlich kann er da liegen. Ist doch besser, im Liegen zu schlafen, als im Sitzen." Kopfschüttelnd widmete er sich wieder dem Objekt in seinen Händen.

Draco starrte auf den Rücken seines Vaters, der halblaut weiter auf ihn einredete. „Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit deiner Mutter, Draco. Dem Dunklen Lord hätte das nicht gefallen."

Der Dunkle Lord! wiederholte Draco abfällig in Gedanken. Die Ära Voldemorts war unwiderruflich vorbei! Zeit, sein eigenes Leben aufzubauen. Wenn nur nicht sein Vater ein solcher Stolperstein wäre!

Eine politische Laufbahn war ihm, trotz des guten Leumundes seiner zukünftigen Schwiegereltern, der Parkinsons, wahrscheinlich für immer verwehrt. So blieb ihm zur Zeit nur noch, die mehr oder weniger guten Handelsbeziehungen, die schon seit Vater gepflegt hatte, weiter auszubauen. Besonders der illegale Handel mit Todesser-Relikten, wie Masken, verbotenen Tränken oder auch kleine Truhen mit den angeblich sterblichen Überresten Voldemorts blühten nach dessen Tod und der Zerschlagung seiner Anhängerschaft . Ein besonderer Renner waren magische Gase, die, mit einem einfachen Spruch zu handhaben, die Form des Dunklen Mals annehmen konnten, in jeglicher Größe. Was diese Art von Geschäften betraf, da ebnete der Name Malfoy noch immer viele Wege! Dracos neuestes „Projekt"waren funkelnde Glasbehälter, in denen er die „Seelen der Geküssten"verkaufen wollte. Wenn man die Phiolen öffnete, schrie und kreischte es grauenvoll daraus. Nur leider explodierte das Glas nach einmaligem Gebrauch und der Inhalt ergoss sich in einer klebrigen, braunen Masse über den, der dumm genug gewesen war, es zu öffnen. Aber sein „Lieferant" arbeitete hektisch an einer Verbesserung, nicht zuletzt, weil er ihm unter Androhung schlimmer Folgen ein Ultimatum gesetzt hatte.

Die Gedankenflüge zu den „Seelenimitaten"brachten Draco wieder zu der leblos-wirkenden Hülle des Zaubertränkemeisters zurück. Zögernd bückte er sich und berührte den Professor an der Schulter, um ihn ein wenig herum zu drehen. Erschrocken wich er zurück, als er plötzlich in Snapes geöffnete Augen blickte, deren schwarze Gründe ihn zu verschlingen drohten.

Er atmete scharf ein und sah flüchtig, dass sein Vater noch immer in die Untersuchung des Satyr-Knochens vertieft war. Er streckte erneut seine Hände nach dem Professor aus und versuchte, ihn vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position zu heben, um ihn besser zu dem alten Lehnstuhl herüberziehen zu können. Wenngleich der Körper Snapes nur noch aus Haut und Knochen zu bestehen schien, war dies sehr mühsam und er ächzte leise. Sein Zauberstab lag drüben auf dem Tisch bei seinem Vater und er wagte nicht, ihn jetzt zu holen. Snapes Kopf fiel nach vorn auf die Brust und Draco gewahrte die rötliche Färbung getrockneten Blutes an seinem Hinterkopf.

„Habt ihr Neuigkeiten von deiner Tante?" Die Stimme seines Vaters riss ihn aus seiner Betrachtung.

„Äh .... nein", antwortete er dem Rücken seines Erzeugers. „Aber wahrscheinlich hält sie sich im Moment irgendwo im Norden auf ...."

„Bella wird immer besser im Legen falscher Fährten", meinte Lucius nur. Doch dann hob er ruckartig den Kopf. „Verflucht!"Seine Stimme war mit einem Mal laut und klang sehr wütend. Draco erstarrte. Sein Vater wirbelte herum und im Nu war die Atmosphäre erfüllt von seinem knisternden Zorn. „Verflucht, Draco, das ist eine Fälschung!"

Er hob den Arm und schleuderte seinem Sohn gleichzeitig mit seinen Worten den Knochen entgegen. Draco konnte dem Flugobjekt im letzten Moment ausweichen und dieser knallte an die Wand hinter ihm, wo er zerbrach und sich in kleinen, schimmernden Splittern auf dem Boden verteilte.

„Was machst du da?"Nun stand Lucius wutentbrannt direkt vor ihm. Seine Hand schnellte vor und fasste in Snapes lange schwarze Haare. Ein heftiger Ruck – und der ehemalige Todesser entglitt Dracos Griff und landete erneut unsanft auf dem harten Stein. Nun trafen die zornfunkelnden Augen die seines Sohnes, der ein wenig zurückgewichen war.

„Verflucht!" wiederholte er ein drittes Mal. „Mercantire hat dich reingelegt! Das ist kein echter Satyr-Knochen. Eine schlechte Fälschung. Ist denn niemand außer mir in dieser Familie in der Lage, die Dinge zufriedenstellend zu erledigen?"

„Es ... tut mir leid", stotterte Draco. Lucius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, öffnete sie dann wieder und umklammerte den Oberarm seines Sohnes. Als er zu ihm sprach, war das mit erzwungener Ruhe, doch noch immer blitzten seine Augen. „In kurzer Zeit will ich mit der Zubereitung des Trankes beginnen, Junge, und ich will, verdammt noch mal, dass alle Zutaten vorhanden sind, hörst du?" Draco nickte. Lucius wies mit der anderen Hand auf die Überreste des vermeintlichen Satyr-Knochens. „Du bringst diese Teile zu Mercantire und sagst ihm, so verfahre ich mit _seinen_ Knochen, wenn er dir nicht unverzüglich einen echten bringt!"

Draco nickte erneut mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und machte sich daran, die einzelnen Stücke der zerborstenen Fälschung aufzusammeln. Er sah sich suchend in dem Kellergewölbe um, ging dann mit schnellen Schritten auf den Lehnstuhl zu, bückte sich und holte ein zerknülltes Blatt Papier darunter hervor. Er strich es glatt, legte die Einzelteile hinein und faltete es wieder zusammen.

„Und Draco ..."Lucius Stimme ließ ihn den Kopf heben. Sein Vater lächelte nun wieder, doch das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. „... enttäusch´ mich nicht noch einmal!"

* * *

„Harry, endlich bist du da! Wo warst du denn? Wir versuchen schon länger, dich zu erreichen! Oh, hallo Luna ...." Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass Harry nicht allein gekommen war und als er demonstrativ Lunas Hand ergriff, schob Hermine den verdutzten Ron rasch zur Seite und zischte ihm zu: „Sag bloß nichts!"

Ron wiederum wisperte zurück, als er der kleinen Gruppe folgte: „Seit wann sind sie denn zusammen?"

Hermine zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern und bugsierte Harry und Luna hinüber auf die Couch, während sie gleichzeitig aufzählte, wie oft und auf welche Art sie und Ron versucht hatten, ihn zu erreichen. Als die beiden endlich Platz genommen hatten, fragte sie erneut: „Wo bist du nur gewesen, Harry?"

„Ich ... äh... war bei Luna", kam die ein wenig zögerliche Erklärung.

„Oh ...", sagte Hermine.

„Ah ...", sagte Ron.

„Ja ...", sagte Luna.

Hermine nickte und lächelte in Lunas Richtung, zwinkerte Harry zu, und dann wurde ihre Mine wieder ernst. Und sie schilderte in knappen Worten den Grund ihrer fieberhaften Suche nach ihrem Freund.

Es war unmöglich zu sagen, welche Mitteilung die größere Überraschung hervorgerufen hatte: die von Snapes unerklärlichem Abhandenkommen oder das Zusammenkommen von Harry, dem Jungen mit der Narbe und Loony, dem Mädchen mit dem Tick.

Luna schließlich durchbrach die mit Unglauben gefüllte Stille. „Ich werde am besten eine Suchanzeige im Quibbler veröffentlichen." Ihre Augen rollten, als sie über die Worte nachdachte. „Großer schwarzer Zauberer vermisst. Besondere Auffälligkeiten: lange Hakennase und völlige Orientierungslosigkeit..."

„Wenn Snape tatsächlich entführt wurde, wird das wenig nützen", unterbrach Harry sie sanft. Dann fragte er, an Ron und Hermine gewandt: „Und ihr seid sicher, dass jemand hier eingedrungen ist?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Ron mit einiger Ungeduld in seiner Stimme. „Hermines Mutter ist doch dabei verletzt worden."

„Habt ihr irgendeinen Verdacht?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Dann brachte Harry die Frage auf, die sich schon jeder von ihnen gestellt hatte: „Ein ehemaliger Todesser vielleicht, der sich an ihm rächen will?"

„Es sind doch schon fast alle in Azkaban..."

„Lucius Malfoy nicht!"

„Der würde doch nicht ein solches Risiko eingehen."

„Vielleicht hat es jemand für ihn erledigt? Was, zum Beispiel, hatte Draco auf eurer Hochzeit verloren?"

„ ... die Stimmung verderben?", fragte Hermine halbherzig.

„Es stimmt, er zeigte auffälliges Interesse für den Professor ...", warf Ron ein.

Luna befestigte umständlich eine reichlich zerrupft wirkende Asternblüte in einer Strähne ihres Haares. „Hm, vielleicht wollte er nur sehen, ob von ihm wirklich keine neuen Zaubertrankrezepte mehr zu erwarten sind, so hohl wie er ...."

„Diese Bemerkungen kannst du dir sparen", fuhr Ron sie an und erhob sich gleichzeitig.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?"fragte Harry mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick zu Luna.

„Was los ist?"kam die gereizte Antwort. „Die Sache ist verdammt ernst. Und ich denke, dass ihre kindischen Kommentare absolut unangemessen sind!"

Ihre kindischen Kommentare sind absolut unangemessen´, echote es in Harrys Kopf. Das war doch nicht Ron! So hatte er noch nie gesprochen. Offensichtlich nahm ihn die Sache mit Snape mehr mit, als es den Anschein hatte, Harry sah ein wenig irritiert zu Hermine herüber und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verstärkte seine Verwirrung. Sie wirkte höchst besorgt, gleichzeitig auch erschüttert, und vor allem war sie darum bemüht, beide Gefühle hinter einem schiefen Lächeln zu verbergen. Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht!

„Äh, Ron", sagte Hermine jetzt, „ ... das war doch nicht so gemeint. Komm, setz dich wieder!"

Doch Ron blieb hartnäckig stehen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Harry betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Hinterkopf und äußerte einen weiteren Gedanken, bemüht, die aufgetretene Spannung zu ignorieren. „Was ist, wenn er ... tot ist?"

„Er ist nicht tot", antwortete sein Freund ruhig.

„Und was macht dich so sicher?"

Doch Ron ging nicht darauf ein, sondern sagte stattdessen:„Da kommt eine Eule", Er öffnete das Fenster, um sie herein zu lassen. Er kannte sie nicht. Mit einem Blick auf Hermine, die neben ihn getreten war, löste er das Pergament von ihrem Bein und entrollte es. „Von Professor Kernheim", meinte er und begann zu lesen. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, war er sehr blass und seine Sommersprossen stachen wie Fieberflecken aus seinem Gesicht hervor. „Serpius Snape..."flüsterte er.

Hermine nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand und las nun selbst: Ich habe Professor Khouzami kontaktiert und als ich ihm den Namen unseres bedauernswerten Kollegen nannte, teilte er mir mit, dass er vor vielen Jahren einmal mit einem gewissen Serpius Snape zu tun hatte. Die Umstände dieses Zusammentreffens waren ein wenig delikat, darum will ich auch hier nicht weiter darauf eingehen, doch ging es dabei um eine Pflanze, die für uns vielleicht von Bedeutung sein könnte. Alles Weitere bei unserer Zusammenkunft, auf die ich schon sehr gespannt bin. Ignatius-Karl Kernheim.´

Hermine ließ die Nachricht sinken. „Wir müssen ihm mitteilen, dass Professor Snape nicht mehr hier ist."

Luna war aufgestanden. „Professor Kernheim? Etwa _der_ Ignatius Kernheim ...?"

Nun erhob sich auch Harry und trat auf seine Freunde zu. „Kann mir vielleicht jemand sagen, was hier eigentlich los ist ... ?"

t.b.c.

* * *

Mina: Wie du siehst, kommt Draco tatsächlich ins Grübeln. Naja, zumindest denkt er nach!

Persephone: Ich stell mir Snape so ähnlich wie in einem Wachkoma vor, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er bewegungsfähig und noch zu den Dingen in der Lage ist, die für diese Geschichte nötig sind (g). In meiner Vorstellung reagiert sein Körper natürlich auf die Schmerzen, doch die Schaltzentrale, in der alle Nervenbahnen zusammen laufen, ist ja lahmgelegt. So kann er nicht wirklich nach_empfinden,_ dass es _Schmerz_ ist, was er fühlt, es zumindest nicht lokalisieren oder artikulieren. Das kommt dann eher Ron zu, der merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber nicht wirklich die Ursache spürt. Sagen wir so: Snapes Körper sendet die Signale und Ron empfängt sie. Ein bisschen konfus? Nun, is´ halt meine Sichtweise...

Und nicht nur für Werwölfe ist der Vollmond interessant ...

Bis bald, ihr Lieben, und vergesst nicht: meldet euch einfach, wenn ihr noch lest!


	10. Noch mehr Geheimnisse

Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön für eure lieben reviews. Ihr habt mich wirklich glücklich gemacht !! 

Persephone Lupin: Hi! Deine Frage wird im folgenden Kapitel beantwortet. Und was Draco betrifft – mal schauen, wie er noch in´s Spiel kommt ...

MelinaLupin: Seid ihr verwandt? Ich hoffe, du hast nicht schon nach dem zweiten Kapitel aufgehört! Trotzdem vielen Dank für deine Meldung!

Sveni: Wie lieb von dir, dich so über die Fortsetzung zu freuen! Ich freue mich unheimlich über deine review und hoffe, du bleibst dabei! Wer Serpius Snape ist, wird bald verraten, aber könnt ihr euch das nicht denken ...?

boesmatz3413: Bitte sehr, da ist die Fortsetzung! Zwar gibt es keine diffizilen Fremdwörter, aber dafür was Lateinisches (g)! Hoffe, du bleibst der Geschichte weiter treu!

NoelMcKey: Dankeschön! Wenn du dabei bleibst, wirst du sehen, dass es für Severus nicht immer so traurig bleibt ...

Mina: Hi, auch dir kann ich nur sagen, dass Serpius´ Beziehung zu Severus bald aufgeklärt wird. Und Luna sorgt tatsächlich für ein wenig Aufklärung (oder aber Verwirrung).

Mrs. N. Snape: Wenn du das folgende Kapitel liest, wirst du Bescheid wissen! Und ich verspreche, jetzt wieder schneller zu sein mit dem updaten.

Also, dann geht´s jetzt weiter ....

**Kapitel 10: Noch mehr Geheimnisse**

Harrys Frage schien von den schweren Vorhängen und dem bunten Flickenteppich unter seinen Füßen geschluckt worden zu sein, denn sie blieb unbeantwortet. Stattdessen tauschten Ron und Hermine einen Blick, der alle anderen ausschloss. Etwas, das Harry nur allzu gut kannte. Und das ihn ziemlich verärgert reagieren ließ. „Vorsicht Privatsphäre!"grummelte er.

Ron hob den Kopf. „Ach", seine Stimme hatte einen säuerlichen Unterton – er erinnerte Harry an die eingelegten Essiggurken von Petunia Dursley. die niemals die rechte Zusammensetzung für die Marinade gefunden und darum immer einen bitteren Nachgeschmack bei den Opfern dieser fragwürdigen Gaumenfreude hinterlassen hatte. „ ... Das musst _du_ grad sagen ..."

Wie gewohnt, versuchte Hermine zu vermitteln. „Sollten wir nicht vielleicht ...?"fragte sie Ron, doch dessen ungestümes „Nein!"ließ sie den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen.

Sie standen alle vier am Fenster und beobachteten mit den unterschiedlichsten Gedanken die etwas plumpe Tanzeinlage, die Prof. Kernheims Eule auf der Fensterbank vollführte, als sie in einer für ihresgleichen ungewohnten Behändigkeit versuchte, die von Hermine darauf verteilten Kekskrümel schnellstmöglich aufzupicken. Ron verfolgte die Bewegungen des Vogels ohne jede erkennbare Regung. Er hatte den Rücken gegen den kalten Stein der Fensterbank gelehnt und schien nicht gewillt, diesen Platz in der nächsten Zeit zu verlassen. Harry musterte sein Profil und begann, an der Unterlippe zu nagen. Hermine drehte und wendete das Pergament in ihren Händen, als würde sich auf wundersame Weise die Lösung all ihrer Probleme daraus erschließen.

„Ihr habt Kontakt zu Professor Kernheim aufgenommen?"fragte Luna nun ein zweites Mal in ureigenster Gelassenheit. „Warum?"

„Nun, wir ... äh .... Mme Pomfrey wollte mich zu einem seiner Vorträge einladen und ...",stammelte Hermine.

Ron drehte sich ganz langsam zu Luna um und schenkte ihr einen Blick aus blauen Eiskristallen. „_Warum_? - Gibt es tatsächlich etwas, für das du _keine_ Erklärung hast?"

Sein Sarkasmus führte bei Luna zu einem eher unüblichen Maß an Sprachlosigkeit. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Dann jedoch runzelte sie die Stirn, legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und wirkte mit einem Mal sehr nachdenklich.

Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beugte sich weiter vor, um ihr zuzuflüstern: „Nimm es einfach hin, dass du manche Dinge _niemals_ gewahr werden wirst ...."

„Das reicht jetzt, Ron. Bist du durchgeknallt, oder was?"Harry packte Ron heftiger als gewollt an der Schulter und zog ihn von Luna zurück.

Ebenso heftig befreite sich Ron aus diesem Griff und funkelte ihn an. „Ich bin durchaus Herr meiner Sinne!"

„_Ich bin durchaus Herr meiner Sinne!_"äffte Harry ihn nach. „Ich glaub´ eher, deine Sinne tun im Moment nur das, was _sie_ wollen!"

„DU... !"

Augenblicklich fühlte Ron etwas durch seine Venen kriechen. Eine konzentrierte Mixtur aus den giftigsten Elementen menschlicher Emotionen: Bitterkeit, Hass und Zorn vereinten sich zu einem hochdosierten Gebräu, das sich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden in seinem Körper ausbreitete, seinen Verstand lähmte und seine Glieder eigenmächtig handeln ließ. Potter, so anmaßend und doch vielgeliebt, so unvollkommen wie die Tränke eines Neville Longbottom und doch bewundert von allen – wie konnte er es _wagen_ .... ?

„Ron!" kreischte Hermine irgendwo in weiter Ferne, Hände griffen nach ihm, zerrten an ihm herum, und durch den roten Schleier, der seinen Kopf vernebelte, drang langsam das Gesicht von Harry mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen - und seine Hände um dessen Hals! Sein Sichtfeld wurde schlagartig klarer, der Nebel verflüchtigte sich, das Brodeln in seinen Blutbahnen verebbte. Seine Hände lösten ihren Griff und entsetzt starrte er auf seine zu Klauen gekrümmten Finger. Er hörte Keuchen. Es war sein eigenes. Harry hustete leise, Hermine und Luna hingen noch immer an seinen Oberarmen.

„Ron, hör auf, bisst du verrückt geworden? Hör auf!" Hermine atmete ebenso schwer wie er selbst.

Was hatte er getan? Der Hexenkessel in ihm war explodiert und der unheilbringende Schwall dunkler Gefühle hatte ihn mit sich gezogen! So etwas hätte niemals geschehen dürfen. Beinahe hätte er Harry ....! Merlin!

Du musst dich wehren, verdammt! beschwor er das Durcheinander in seinen Gedanken. Denk nach, _denk nach_! Du bist _Ron_, Ron Weasley. .. Bill und Fleur leben in Frankreich ... sie erwarten ein Kind ... Fred und George eröffnen bald eine Filiale in Dublin ... England hat im Sommer die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen ... Viktor Krum war schon nach 3 Minuten wegen Unpässlichkeit ausgeschieden ... Ha! und nur _du_ weißt, dass es etwas mit dem kleinen Wiedersehenstrank zu tun hat, zu dem du ihn eingeladen hast .... weiter, was sonst kannst nur _du_ wissen? ... Hermine wünscht sich ein magisches Bücherregal mit automatischer Rotation und integrierter Katalogisierung... sie bekommt es zu Weihnachten...

_Ein unnützes Fest vorgegaukelter Harmonie_...

Nein, nein! ... zu Weihnachten strickt Mum einen Strampelanzug für ihr erstes Enkelkind ... wir sind alle im Fuchsbau ...sogar Percy will kommen ... und Harry ...

_Potter, der kleine Prinz _....

Nein! Harry, mein Freund, mein bester Freund!

_Potter kennt sicher keine Freunde, nur Bewunderer...!_

„NEIN!" Ron presste beide Fäuste gegen die Schläfen merkte nicht, dass er laut schrie, „LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!"

Harry und Luna wichen zurück, auch Hermine nahm ihre Hand von ihm. Alle starrten ihn an.

„Verdammt, warum glotzt ihr so?"Ron atmete hastig. Er spürte, dass er zitterte und obwohl seine Worte ihn Lügen straften, wusste er warum. Er hatte etwas preisgegeben, das eigentlich verborgen bleiben sollte. Er war nicht dagegen angekommen. Der Schatten des Tränkemeisters hatte zum ersten Mal nicht nur seine Träume und Gedanken bestimmt, sondern auch sein Handeln. Er war groß und mächtig geworden, beanspruchte mehr Raum denn je und er – Ron – schien außerstande, gegen die Inbesitznahme seiner Persönlichkeit zu revoltieren. Er fühlte sich unendlich verloren ...

Er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und stand einfach nur da, unfähig, Hermine und seinen Freunden in die Augen zu sehen.

Hermine spürte ihr Herz wild klopfen. Das war eindeutig Ron, der dort zusammen gesunken wie nach einem Marathonlauf gegen den Fenstersims lehnte... .Und doch war er es nicht ...! Der Hass, der so eindringlich gewesen war, konnte nicht seinen Ursprung in dem durchaus leidenschaftlichen, jedoch lammfrommen Gefährten ihrer Vergangenheit und hoffentlich auch Zukunft haben! Nein, niemals wäre Ron fähig, so abgrundtief zu hassen. Und ganz bestimmt nicht Harry! Diese Aura dunkler Gefühle hatte immer nur Professor Snape begleitet. Aber hatte Snape sich in den vergangenen Jahren nie die Blöße gegeben, seine Kontrolle Harry gegenüber vollends zu verlieren, so hatte die Symbiose mit Rons Temperament ein äußerst erschreckendes Ergebnis gezeigt. Allem Anschein nach war der Tränkemeister in Ron immer dominanter geworden. War der Ron, den sie kannte, für immer verloren?

Hermine schloss die Augen bei dem Gedanken an diese unheilvollen Aussichten. „Ach Ron", seufzte sie unglücklich, „Ron ..."

Harry, dessen Hand noch an seiner Kehle ruhte, schwieg und wartete mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Luna sah abwechselnd auf ihn und auf Ron.

„Ich glaube, wir schulden euch eine Erklärung", sagte Hermine schließlich mit einer plötzlichen Bestimmtheit und sie schaute Ron dabei unverwandt an. Doch der reagierte nicht, stand einfach weiter da und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter dem Schutz seiner Hände.

Erst als Hermine diese mit leichter Gewalt nach unten zwang, löste sich seine Starre ein wenig und er ließ sich von ihr wie ein kleines Kind zu einem der Sessel führen. Dann winkte sie Harry und Luna, ihnen zu folgen.

„Du hast Recht, Harry,"begann sie nach einer kurzen Pause, die erfüllt war von unsicheren Blicken, leisem Räuspern und gespannter Erwartung. „ Ron ist wirklich nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne´, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast."Während sie sprach, ließ sie Ron, der den Kopf gesenkt hatte, nicht aus den Augen. „ Es ... ähm ... erhebt noch jemand Anspruch darauf. Jemand, den ihr gut kennt ..."

Und so teilten noch zwei weitere Menschen ein Geheimnis, das eigentlich nie jemanden zu Ohren hätte kommen sollen und das doch allmählich eine öffentliche Angelegenheit zu werden schien. Harrys Gesicht spiegelte die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle wider, während Hermine erzählte. Ungläubiges Kopfschütteln wechselte mit ehrlichem Entsetzen, Skepsis mit freundschaftlicher Anteilnahme. Ron schwieg. Er hatte die Lippen zusammen gepresst und wippte mit den Füßen auf und ab. Als Hermine endlich fertig war, fixierte er Harry mit einem Blick, der einen Eisberg zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte. Es war ganz still im Raum, bis auf das leise Flügelschlagen von Professor Kernheims Eule, die ebenfalls wirkte, als hätte es ihr die Stimme verschlagen. Harry schluckte die Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, herunter und brachte nur ein völlig perplexes „Wow" zustande. Ihm war mit einem Mal, als leuchteten Snapes stechende Augen aus den sonst so offenen seines Freundes und so beließ er es für den Moment dabei, ihn aus den Augenwinkeln fasziniert zu betrachten.

Luna ,dagegen, reagierte mal wieder anders, als erwartet. Sie lächelte Ron ohne eine Spur von Häme an und sagte verträumt: „Ich hab´s gewusst."

Nun war ihr die Aufmerksamkeit aller gewiss. Selbst Ron wandte seinen Feuer speienden Blick von Harry ab, der sich verstohlen den von angestrengter Zurückhaltung verkrampften Nacken rieb, und seine angespannten Gesichtszüge lösten sich in Verblüffung auf.

„WAS hast du gewusst?"

„Ich wusste, dass Fawkes sich im Verbotenen Wald aufhielt."

„Woher ... ?"

„Wie kommst du ....?"

„Warum hast du dann nichts davon gesagt?"

Luna wickelte eine blumengeschmückte Locke um ihren Finger und schaute zu Professor Kernheims Eule hinüber, die, nun da das Gespräch wieder in Gang gekommen war, laut flatternd ihre bisher ergebnislose Suche nach weiteren Keksen fortsetzte.

„Wer hätte mir denn geglaubt .... ?"

„Sag endlich, woher du das wusstest!"verlangte Ron und seine Augen fingen schon wieder an, bedrohlich zu glimmen.

„Ich weiß es von Mum,"kam die freundliche Entgegnung von Luna.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, Ron schnaubte und Harry sah sie nur an.

Doch bevor etwaige verletzende Bemerkungen folgen konnten, fuhr Luna in einem Ton fort, der ihren Worten zwar den Anstrich harmlosen Geplauders verlieh, sie aber trotzdem nicht ihre Wirkung verfehlen ließ: „Meine Mum hatte immer eine ganz besondere Beziehung zum Mond. Darum hat sie mir den Namen Luna gegeben, sie liebte den Mond. Und darum kann ich ihr immer noch nahe sein, obwohl sie tot ist. Wir haben immer wieder Kontakt miteinander. Bei Vollmond!"

Sie machte eine Pause und sah kurz zu Harry auf, der wie gebannt an ihren Lippen hing.

„Sie gehörte, ebenso wie Sirius, zu denen, für die eine Halbexistenz als Geist niemals in Frage gekommen wäre. Das war ihr zu ...profan. Jeden Monat, bei Vollmond, schlüpft ihre Seele in die Gestalt irgendeines Lebewesens. Ich weiß nie, wie sie mir erscheint, aber sie kommt immer! Letzten Monat kam sie als Nachtfalter, ich hab sie erst kurz vorm Morgengrauen entdeckt .... Nun, dadurch erfuhr ich, dass der Geist von Direktor Dumbledore auf ähnliche Weise verfährt. Nur, dass er immer den Körper von Fawkes wählt. In dieser Nacht, in der das mit dir geschehen ist, Ron, muss Vollmond gewesen sein .... !"

Die Unglaublichkeit ihrer Worte war beinahe fühlbar. Sie wehte wie eine großer luftiger Schleier über ihnen allen und hüllte sie schließlich in atemloses Staunen. Dies scheint die Nacht der Offenbarungen zu werden, dachte Hermine in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.

„Luna", flüsterte Harry endlich und seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Krächzen, „Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Sirius hat diese Art der Existenz nicht gewählt, Harry", antwortete sie bekümmert. „Ich weiß nicht, warum. Aber das mit Mum und mir – das war immer unser Geheimnis! Selbst mein Dad weiß nichts davon, es würde ihn zu sehr mitnehmen. Vielleicht wusste das auch Sirius. Der Mensch, mit dem man Kontakt aufnimmt, muss stark genug sein, um den Tod zu akzeptieren .... denn auch unsere gelegentlichen Zusammenkünfte ändern nichts an der Tatsache, dass Mums Tod unwiderruflich ist ..."

„Contra vim mortis non est medicamen in hortis#...." Ron bewegte kaum die Lippen bei diesen Worten, und starrte gedankenverloren in die sternenklare Nacht hinter den dunklen Fensterscheiben.

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry erneut und im selben Moment zeigte Rons Gesicht einen Ausdruck absoluter Verwirrung.

„Ich, ich...meinte", stotterte er und hörte auf zu reden, denn er war sich nicht mehr sicher, was er da gerade gemeint hatte. Er sandte einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Hermine, die ihm sofort zur Seite stand.

„Ja ... das stimmt, gegen den Tod ist nach wie vor kein Kraut gewachsen ... !"

„Ron", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Kannst du jetzt auch den Stärkungstrank perfekt?"

„Kann ich nicht!"biss Ron zurück und Harry überlegte, wer ihm geantwortet hatte. Die Worte entsprachen sicherlich Rons Wissenstand, aber die Art wie er sie gebellt hatte, erinnerten doch sehr an Snape. Es brannte Harry in der Seele, mehr über die Zwiespältigkeit seines Freundes zu erfahren, doch der drohende Blick ließ keinen Zweifel an seinem Absender aufkommen und so hielt er vorerst den Mund.

Sie saßen noch lange zusammen an diesem Abend. Ron verfiel für den Rest der Zeit in dumpfes Schweigen, krampfhaft bemüht, nicht noch mehr von seinem inneren Schlachtfeld zu offenbaren. Harry und Luna überspielten angestrengt ihre Neugier, wohl wissend, dass momentan keine guter Zeitpunkt für allzu viele Fragen war. Sie konzentrierten sich auf die aktuelle Situation, Professor Snapes Verschwinden betreffend und schoben alles Weitere erst einmal in den Hintergrund. Zusammen mit Hermine überlegten sie, redeten und planten, brachten Vermutungen auf und verwarfen sie wieder. Sie stellten haarsträubende Strategien auf und änderten sie nur Sekunden später, bis sie schließlich wieder da angekommen waren, wo sie angefangen hatten: es gab keine Anhaltspunkte, wer Snape entführt haben könnte und warum.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry sich wenig um Snapes rätselhaftes Verschwinden und sein weiteres Schicksal geschert. Doch aus den letzten Stunden konnte er schließen, dass Ron, oder besser: Snapes Seele, nichts unversucht lassen würde, um wieder in die Nähe ihrer ursprünglichen Behausung zu gelangen.

Ron erschien ihm nun in einem diffusen, schwer zu durchschauenden Licht. Beherrschte er jetzt vielleicht sogar die Kunst der Okklumentik? Fühlte und dachte er wirklich wie der schmierige Mistkerl, der Snape einmal war? Verstand er jetzt dessen unergründlichen Hass auf ihn?

Und – konnten sie weiterhin Freunde sein?

Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht gähnte Ron demonstrativ und auch allen anderen war die Müdigkeit anzusehen, bis auf Luna, die immer noch so wirkte, als könne sie nichts erschüttern. Dennoch reagierte sie auf Harrys Wink und erhob sich, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie ließ sich nicht davon beirren, eine Anzeige in den „Quibbler" zu setzen. Harry wollte das Ministerium informieren und Hermine schon morgen Kontakt mit dem St. Mungo aufnehmen. Stillschweigend waren die drei übereingekommen, Ron so wenig wie möglich zu belasten. Irgendwie hatten sie alle das Gefühl, dass er einem Vulkan kurz vor der Eruption ähnelte und sicher momentan mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichten würde. Und erstaunlicherweise beklagte Ron sich nicht.

- - -

„Warum ist kein einziges Portrait zu sehen?" fragte Bellatrix Lestrange beiläufig während sie mit flüchtigen Blicken die hellen, quadratischen Flecken an den Wänden musterte. Narzissa, die ihre Schwester zügig durch das Gewirr der langen dunklen Gänge führte, blieb nicht einmal stehen, als sie antwortete: „Vielleicht alles verkauft, was weiß ich!" och Bella überhörte den leicht gereizten Ton und ließ weiterhin neugierig ihre Augen wandern. Diese nahmen die wenig einladende Umgebung wahr: die spärlichen, wenngleich kostbaren Einrichtungsgegenstände, vereinzelte mattgoldene Leuchter, die edlen, doch von den gefräßigen, unliebsameren Bewohnern eines Hauses durchlöcherten Teppiche und Wandbehänge. Huschendes Getier überall, das von Zeit zu Zeit kleine Staubwolken aufwirbelte, in den Ecken riesige Spinnennetze, die eine ungefähre Ahnung von der Größe ihrer Erbauer vermittelten. Und durch alles zog eine unangenehme Feuchtigkeit, die bis auf die Knochen drang. Das war nur noch das Skelett einer menschlichen Unterkunft.

„Offensichtlich ist dieses Haus mehr als tot!"plauderte sie auf ihre Schwester ein, die jedoch ihre Schritte nur beschleunigte. „Nicht einmal Geister sind willkommen. Ein wenig wie Askaban! Aber ein perfekter Unterschlupf. Lucius ist genial!"

„Danke für die Blumen, Schwägerin!"Lucius Malfoy löste sich aus den Schatten und kam mit ausgestreckten Armen auf die beiden Frauen zu. „Du siehst ... gut aus, Bella", säuselte er und Narzissa rümpfte abfällig die Nase. Das war die Lüge des Jahrhunderts! Nachdem die lange Haft in Azkaban ihrer Schwester die Schönheit geraubt hatte, trug ihr ansonsten maskenhaftes Gesicht, nach den vergangenen zwei Jahren des ständigen Versteckspiels, nun noch weitere tiefe Linien. Nur die Augen vermittelten wie zwei Grablichter in der Reglosigkeit ihrer Züge einen Eindruck von dem Feuer, das noch immer in ihr brannte.

„Danke, dass du mir Zuflucht gewährst, mein Lieber", meinte Bellatrix gerade.

„Nicht nur das, teuerste Bella! Du bist auch prädestiniert, meinem kleinen Geniestreich – in aller Unbescheidenheit – beizuwohnen. Denn du wirst sehen, dass ich nun endlich das Werk vollendet habe, das unser Meister so kontinuierlich weiter entwickelt hat und das durch seinen bedauernswerten Tod nie zu seiner Perfektion gelangen konnte."

„Ist das wahr? Du hast den Trank der Unverwundbarkeit fertig gestellt?" Bellatrix´ Worten war der Zweifel deutlich anzuhören.

„ Ich werde ihn binnen kurzer Zeit fertig stellen, so ist es. Und nur der Zufall hat mir das letzte, aber entscheidende Detail verraten. Denn nur der Zufall hat mich diese verlassenen Mauern hier zu meinem Versteck erwählen lassen. Und hier ...", er breitete in einer allumfassenden Geste die Hände aus, „ ... bin ich auf die letzte noch fehlende Zutat gestoßen. Aber davon später, meine Liebe. Komm, ich führe dich zu unserem Freund!"

„Wo ist er?"Bellas Augen flackerten.

Lucius lächelte zur Antwort und bot ihr den Arm. Narzissa folgte den beiden in einigem Abstand. In diesem Moment empfand sie die Verachtung für ihre Schwester besonders stark. Bellatrix war immer ungestüm gewesen, unüberlegt, ohne die für das Leben so notwendige Cleverness. Ihre wilde Impulsivität hatte ihr Leben zerstört und sie schließlich zu einer hörigen Dienerin Voldemorts werden lassen, der es geschickt verstanden hatte, ihr ungezügeltes Temperament für sich und seine Zwecke zu nutzen. Bella war sich für Nichts zu schade gewesen. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass der Dunkle Lord sie sogar auf den Giftmischer angesetzt hatte, um sich seiner sicher zu sein. In wie weit Bellas Koketterien mit Snape von Erfolg gekrönt waren, konnte wohl nur dieser persönlich sagen! Und das würde ja nun wohl niemand mehr erfahren ...

- - -

„Ist er tot?" fragte Bella beim Anblick des reglosen Körpers.

„Aber nein", antwortete Lucius gedehnt, trat näher und gab dem hilflosen Zauberer einen Tritt in die Seite. Snapes Lider flatterten und gaben schließlich die schwarze Leere seiner Augen frei.

Bella stieß einen kurzen, überraschten Schrei aus und kniete sich langsam nieder, um Snape besser betrachten zu können. „Bei Merlin, das ist unglaublich, Lucius!"

„Oh, das ist leider nicht mein Werk. In diesem Zustand ist er eher zufällig, obwohl ich damals genau wusste, dass Dementoren in der Nähe sind. Er ist ja gleich zu mir gekommen, nachdem Draco meine Botschaft ausgerichtet hatte. Ich denke, er hat schon geahnt, dass Lupin längst tot war, denn er bedrohte mich, statt auf mein Angebot einzugehen. Ich wollte ihm Informationen über Wölfchens Aufenthaltsort liefern gegen seine Zusicherung, mich zu decken. Die ganze Aktion schien schlecht für mich zu laufen, doch glücklicherweise kam dieser rothaarige Weasley-Trottel aus dem Nichts dazu und vermasselte ihm die Sache. Und als dann noch der Dementor auftauchte und sich über ihn hermachte, konnte ich sein Pech kaum fassen!"

Bellatrix schenkte Lucius einen amüsierten Blick, wandte sich dann aber wieder Snape zu. „Severus, mein Giftmischer," flüsterte sie heiser „...du siehst ein wenig mitgenommen aus!" Ihre Stimme sollte wohl neckend klingen, doch hörte sie sich für Narzissa eher wie das erwartungsvolle Krächzen eines Aasgeiers beim Anblick einer verendenden Kreatur an. „Du hast doch immer soviel Wert auf Sorgfalt gelegt und nun schau dich an!" Sie strich mit einem langen Finger spielerisch über seine Brust und beugte sich noch weiter herab, war ihm nun ganz nahe. Dann öffneten sich ihre Lippen und die Spitze ihrer Zunge tänzelte in kreisenden Bewegungen über Snapes Halsbeuge, die rote Spur an seinem Kinn, seine Mundwinkel. „Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

„Bella, du bist ekelhaft", stieß Narzissa angewidert hervor.

Ihre Schwester warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, ein lautes, hallendes irres Lachen – ohne jede Freude.

Nach einem Blick auf ihren Mann, der unter halb geschlossenen Lidern die Szene belustigt beobachtete, drehte Narzissa sich schnaubend um und floh aus der Gegenwart von Wahnsinn und Rachsucht.

„Ja, geh nur, mein Engel", rief Bella hinterher. „Du hast dir ja nie die Finger schmutzig gemacht ..."

„Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder", meinte Lucius lächelnd und berührte seine Schwägerin an der Schulter. „Komm jetzt, Bella! Ich werde dich nun in das letzte, endlich gelüftete Geheimnis unserer zukünftigen Macht einweihen ..."

t.b.c

#lat. : Gegen die Gewalt des Todes wächst kein (Heil)Kraut in den Gärten


	11. Mondflammen

Disclaimer: Hab ich das letzte Mal vergessen, gilt aber immer noch ...

DANKE! DANKE für eure reviews!! Das tut soooo gut!!

Mina: Tja, tiefsitzende Gefühle kann man nicht so schnell abstellen. Aber mal sehen, wie Harry weiterhin damit umgeht. Und nur mal so am Rand: wann geht es bei dir eigentlich weiter???

Persephone Lupin: Ja, armer Snape! Aber wollen wir das nicht alle ;-))?? Und Luna ist auch noch ein bisschen weiter drin verwickelt ...

Figalupina: Dank dir sehr für deine vielen (!) reviews! Mal sehen, ob ich ihn am Leben lasse ... LOL

Malina: Lieb von dir, dass du reingeschaut hast, aber ich sagte ja schon – ziemlich düster! Würd mich aber trotzdem sehr freuen, wenn du weiter lesen würdest, vielleicht bleibt es ja nicht so ...

Boesmatz: Uuups, sollten wir nicht Voldemort in Frieden ruhen lassen? Aber obwohl – ohne ihn ist es doch langweilig im HP-Universum und vielleicht ... Doch wart´s ab ;-)

Wetterwachs: Vielen, vielen Dank für dein review! Ich hoffe natürlich ebenso auf ein Happy End, denn was wäre die Welt ohne Severus Snape (seufz)? Deine Vermutungen werden in den folgenden Kapiteln geklärt. Doch du wirst sehen, sie werden sich wohl ziemlich bestätigen!

Sveni: Dank dir sehr! Ich hoffe, du musstest nicht allzu lange warten. Und wir alle hoffen mit dir, dass Sev seine Seele wieder bekommt. Bloß wie ... ?

Und nun geht´s weiter ...

**11. Kapitel: Mondflammen**

„Ich sehe nur nutzloses Unkraut", sagte Bellatrix vorwurfsvoll beim Anblick des welkenden Gestrüpps zu ihren Füßen. Lucius hatte sie durch ein bedenklich quietschendes, rostbraunes Eisentor in den rückwärtigen Teil des Anwesens geführt, in einen verwilderten Garten, der von einer hohen und teilweise schadhaften Bruchsteinmauer umschlossen wurde.

„Du musst deine Augen auf das Wesentliche richten, Bella!"antwortete Lucius und bückte sich, um eines der wenigen noch grünen Pflänzchen zu pflücken, deren hoffnungsvolle Farbe seltsam verloren wirkte inmitten der modernden Blätter, die den Kampf gegen die Herbststürme verloren hatten und nun ergeben ein winterliches Grab für den Rest der Flora bildeten, Er hielt ihr die Pflanze ganz nahe vor das Gesicht. „Das ist eine Mondflamme, meine Gute."

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen musterte Bellatrix den langen dünnen Stängel, an dem sich vereinzelte Blätter dem grauen Dämmerlicht entgegen streckten. An der Spitze schien sich tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Knospe gebildet zu haben – eine sandfarbene Kugel, von der sich feine weiße Härchen wie ein Büschel störrischer Barthaare nach allen Seiten verzweigten.

„Ein außerordentliches Wunderwerk der Natur. Während ihre Kolleginnen den Sommer über blühen und den Winter verschlafen, ruht dieses Exemplar eigentlich immer, bis auf die wenigen Vollmondnächte eines Jahres. Da entfaltet sie ihre unglaubliche Blüte und damit ihre ganze Pracht und Wirksamkeit."

Bellatrix betrachtete die Pflanze mit erwachtem Interesse, während Lucius fortfuhr: „Jahrelang experimentierte der Dunkle Lord an dem Trank der Unverwundbarkeit, um einen adäquaten Ersatz für den Stein der Weisen zu erlangen. Doch nie war er wirklich perfekt. Nicht zuletzt wohl auch, weil unser geschätzter Severus ein großes Stück dazu beigetragen hatte, ihn nicht zur Vollendung kommen zu lassen! Doch der Zufall kam mir zu Hilfe. So habe ich mir ausgerechnet diesen ungemütlichen Wohnsitz als Unterschlupf ausgesucht und siehe da: bei meinen Erkundungsgängen stoße ich unter anderem auf ein paar Aufzeichnungen von Snapes altem Herrn. Der gute Serpius muss ein brillianter Kopf gewesen sein, denn er hat nicht nur Erstaunliches über die Mondflamme herausgefunden, nein, er hat sie auch selbst angepflanzt und wie man sieht – mit Erfolg!"Lucius wies mit der Hand auf den Garten und Bella registrierte mehr und mehr dieser grünen Stängel, die sich aus dem matschigen Graubraun der faulenden Blätter hervorstreckten. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Verwunderung.

„Und das war wirklich Zufall?"

„Aber ja. Ich sagte doch, Fortuna war auf meiner Seite. Dieses Haus ist ein ideales Versteck. Seit Jahren steht es leer. Die Snapes waren Meister im Erfinden immer neuer Schutzflüche. Es war ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit, sie alle zu knacken! Die Muggel machen schon seit Jahrhunderten einen Bogen um dieses Haus, wie ich gehört habe. Eigentlich ist es unbewohnbar. Irgendjemand hat hier fürchterlich gewütet, wie du wohl gemerkt hast. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn es der gute Severus höchstselbst war! Besonders die Bibliothek hat es voll erwischt. Aber zum Glück habe ich die geistigen Hinterlassenschaften des alten Snape in einer Nische des Kellergewölbes entdeckt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Pflanze der Schlüssel zum Erfolg ist. Du brauchst nicht mehr lange zu warten, Bella: bei Vollmond wird sie ihre ganze Wirkung entfalten und Snape zum Einsatz kommen."

- - - - - -

Hermine fuhr nachdenklich mit der Hand über das unberührte Laken neben ihr. Ron war noch immer nicht zu Bett gegangen. Vielleicht mied er ihre Nähe? Vielleicht aber entwickelte er sich allmählich zu dem Einzelgänger, der Snape gewesen war. Ungeachtet der Müdigkeit, die sie noch immer umschlungen hielt, verschränkte Hermine die Arme hinter dem Kopf und ließ ihre Gedanken langsam von Ron zu Severus Snape wandern.

Obwohl ihr ehemaliger Lehrer sich dem Dementor entgegen gestellt hatte, war es schwer für sie gewesen, Rons Beweggründe nachzuvollziehen, ihn in ihr Leben aufzunehmen.

Nun verstand sie es umso besser!

Im Grunde bildeten Ron und der Körper Snapes eine Einheit, die jedoch mit einem Mal auseinander gerissen worden war. Seit dem entscheidenden Gespräch mit Professor Kernheim hoffte sie inständig, dass es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, die dramatischen Ereignisse im Verbotenen Wald wieder umzukehren. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war nach Snapes Verschwinden außerordentlich gering. Ein Körnchen Hoffnung am Ufer der Verzweiflung.

Was, wenn Snapes Körper nie gefunden wurde? Musste sie sich wirklich auf eine lebenslange Menage à trois einrichten? Würde Ron nicht daran zerbrechen? Oder sie selbst?

Seufzend veränderte sie ihre Position zur Seite und ließ ihren Blick auf dem fast gefüllten Kreisrund des Mondes verharren, das durch die Scheiben leuchtete.

Sie wollte Ron – seinen jungenhaften, unbedarften Charme, sein freches Grinsen und sein mutiges Herz! Severus Snape dagegen war der Ausbund an Rätselhaftigkeit. Dunkel, undurchschaubar – so war er immer gewesen und so hatte auch seine Fassade noch gewirkt, später, als seine verirrte Seele sich längst seines ehemaligen Schülers bemächtigt hatte.

Sicherlich trug auch sein Aussehen einiges dazu bei. Manchmal, wenn sie und Ron den Professor gewaschen hatten – sie hatte tunlichst vermieden, das jemals allein zu tun – war sie mit dem Finger über die Narben auf seiner Haut gefahren, in dem Bewusstsein, nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts über den hakennasigen Zauberer zu wissen.

Einmal, als Ron nicht im Haus gewesen war, hatte sie ihr schönstes Kleid angezogen, sich vor ihm aufgestellt, das Haar geschüttelt und leise gefragt: „Wie würdest du jetzt über mich denken, Severus Snape? Würdest du mich noch immer als die altkluge Schülerin sehen?"Genau in diesem Moment hatte er die Augen geschlossen – eine Bewegung, die selten genug in seinem Zustand war – und sie war erschrocken zurück gewichen. Von dem Zeitpunkt an hielt sie es für das Beste, die maskuline Präsenz seiner Gestalt zu ignorieren und ihn wie ein Kind zu behandeln ...

Und seit Kurzem wusste sie nun, dass Snape schon lange jedes Geheimnis und jede Intimität mit ihnen teilte!

Hermine presste die Handknöchel vor den Mund, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als ein Schrei aus dem Nebenraum zu ihr drang.

Ron!

Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück, verhielt einen Moment lauschend und durchquerte dann langsam das Zimmer ...

- - - - - - - -

_er kommt näher ... ich verfluche dich, Malfoy ... beweg dich ... schreien ... du musst den Mund öffnen ... Verdammt ... nein, keine Verdammnis ... Glück ... was ist Glück? ... war ich glücklich? ... geh weg, Vater ... nein, ich will das nicht ... Heather ... bleib doch ... mir ist so kalt ... wie Stein ... kalt und hart wie Stein ... wie er stinkt ... Himmel, ich schaff es nicht ... dieser unendlich dunkle Schlund ... der Eingang zur Hölle ... Expecto Patronum .... Expecto ... ich lüge nicht, Meister .. nein ... Expecto ... komm doch ... bitte komm ... es ist so kalt ... hilf mir doch ... Merlin, er berührt meine Lippen ... Eis ... Ekel ... Ewigkeit ... lieber tot, als das ... lieber tot ... Neeeeiiiiiin!..._

„NEIN!!" Mit einem Aufschrei erwachte Ron und krallte seine Finger in den nächstbesten Halt. Bei dem Versuch, sich aufzurichten, schlug er mit dem Kopf hart an und langsam erkannte er in dem monddurchtränkten Dämmerlicht, das seine Umgebung schwach erhellte, wo er sich befand: er lag auf dem Boden neben der Couch im Wohnzimmer, in die er noch immer seine Finger verkrampft hielt, und hatte sich eben am dem niedrigen Tisch den Kopf angeschlagen. Erleichtert begrüßte er das dumpfe Pochen, denn das zeigte ihm, wie real seine Wahrnehmung war. Er musste auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und dann heruntergefallen sein. Dies war die Wirklichkeit! Er war nicht von einem Dementor geküsst worden! DAS war ein Traum gewesen.

Snapes Traum!

Zitternd wischte er mit dem Arm den dünnen Schweißfilm von seinem Gesicht und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, um das wilde Schlagen seines Herzens zu beruhigen.

Soeben hatte er die letzen Sekunden vor dem verhängnisvollen Kuss durchlebt, hatte gespürt, wie Snapes Selbst mit einem Gefühl jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft aus ihm herausgesogen wurde ...

Wieder fuhr sich Ron mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und bemerkte, dass sein Hemd ebenfalls Schweißgetränkt war. Das feuchte Sekret überzog seinen gesamten Körper und kühlte die überhitzte Haut. Er blieb ein paar Sekunden hocken, mit hängendem Kopf und angezogenen Knien, und erhob sich schließlich, noch immer zitternd. Sein Blick auf das altmodische Chronometer – ein Geschenk seiner Eltern zur Hochzeit – zeigte ihm, dass der Morgen nicht mehr fern war. Er starrte auf sein Spiegelbild, das ein Strahl des Mondes in der Scheibe reflektieren ließ. Langsam wanderte seine Hand zu seinen Lippen, berührte die Nase, strich über das Haar ....

„Wer bin ich?"kam es flüsternd aus seinem Mund und im selben Augenblick erfasste ihn ein Luftzug aus dem schmalen Türspalt in seinem Rücken. Ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste er, dass Hermine dort stand. Im schimmernden Glas der Uhr trafen sich ihre Augen ...

- - - - - - - - - -

Luna hatte sich frühzeitig von Harry verabschiedet. Noch gab es einige Dinge in ihrem Leben, aus denen sie ihn lieber heraushalten wollte. Er musste nicht unnötig beunruhigt werden, was ganz sicher eintreten würde, wenn er erführe, dass sie sich um diese Zeit ganz allein in der Nockturngasse aufhielt.

Und er wäre sicherlich um einiges mehr beunruhigt, wenn er wüsste, warum!

Und bestimmt wäre er mehr als ärgerlich, wenn es ihm dämmerte, dass Luna Lovegood sich niemals von etwas abhalten ließ, das sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Da war sie wie ihre Mutter. Ihr Vater hatte sie regelrecht angefleht, die Finger von ihren gefährlichen Experimenten zu lassen, doch sie hatte nie zugehört. Leider war ihr das zum Verhängnis geworden; doch Luna hatte aus diesem schmerzhaften Ereignis gelernt, so dass eine angemessene Portion Umsicht den Hunger nach neuesten Erkenntnissen ein wenig linderte.

Darum ließ sie auch jetzt Vorsicht walten, während ihre Füße beinahe geräuschlos über das Kopfsteinpflaster glitten. Sie hatte die Kapuze über ihr Haar gezogen und verschmolz beinahe mit der nächtlichen Umgebung. Der Zauberstab in den Falten ihres Umhangs war fest umklammert.

„Hey", drang schon ein Flüstern aus der schmalen Seitengasse zu ihrer Linken, „brauchst du eine neue Seele?"

Luna blieb stehen. Händler wie dieser waren in der Regel harmlos. In der letzten Zeit hatte die Zahl dieser Seelenverkäufer auf dem Dunklen Markt enorm zugenommen. Sie boten in Flaschen gefüllte Seelen der traurigen Dementoren-Opfer an. Irgendein Spinner hatte den Markt mit derlei Firlefanz überschwemmt, aber sie schienen reißenden Absatz zu finden.

„Nein, danke", antwortete sie freundlich. „Ich wurde noch nicht geküsst ..."

Ihr Gegenüber reagierte weit weniger sympathisch: „Sieh zu, dass du hier verschwindest, Mädchen", grollte er und vereinte sich wieder mit der Dunkelheit.

„Das werd ich tun", meinte Luna, nun zu sich selbst und setzte ihren Weg fort – vorbei an den dicht gedrängten, windschiefen Häusern, denen niemand einen Erneuerungszauber gönnte, vorbei an den schummrigen Lichtern, die, gefiltert noch durch die vom Schmutz und Dunst beschlagenen Scheiben, aus den tiefgelegenen Kellergewölben flackerten. Sie missachtete die Stimmen und Laute, die aus einigen geöffneten Türen und Fenstern zu ihr herüberwehten – schrilles Gelächter, wütende Drohungen und so manch dunkler Fluch. Bisweilen aber schlug ihr nur eine lauernde Stille entgegen, die umso unberechenbarer war, da man nie wissen konnte, welche Schrecken sich in ihren Tiefen verbargen.

Vereinzelte Gestalten huschten an ihr vorüber, kapuzenverhangen wie sie. Sie alle einte das Bedürfnis, in dieser wenig Vertrauen erweckenden Gegend möglichst nicht aufzufallen.

Schnell näherte sich Luna ihrem Ziel, einem etwas abseits liegenden Wirtshaus an einer Ecke der Nockturngasse. _Zum Galgenbaum´_ prangte es ihn blutroten Lettern auf dem verbeulten Blechschild, an dem ein zerfaserter alter Strick baumelte. Und das war auch alles, was von dem Galgen übrig geblieben war, der ehemals die vorbeihuschenden Gestalten in die Fluchten dieser Spelunke locken sollte. Die Geister, die ursprünglich jeden Abend ihren eigenen Tod daran zelebriert hatten, waren einer nach dem anderen aufgrund der schlechten Bezahlung ausgeblieben. Und so endete auch das Holz des Galgens im Lauf der Zeit in so manchen Kaminen.

Luna trat durch die teilweise gesplitterte Holztür ein und hielt erst einmal die Luft an. Wie immer traf sie die Mischung aus saurem Atem, Körperausdünstungen und den diversen Gerüchen fremdartiger Kräuter unvorbereitet. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen sie sich mit der Atmosphäre vertraut machte, steuerte sie zielbewusst auf eine der dunklen Nischen zu, die mit dicken Holzbohlen voneinander getrennt waren und auf denen Abbilder der schauerlichsten Gestalten Großbritanniens die Besucher Grimassen schneidend willkommen hießen.

Violeta erwartete sie bereits. Sie war eine ältere Hexe, eine spanische Zigeunerin, und ihr ehemals pechschwarzes Haar war mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen, dennoch wackelten riesige, mit bunten Steinen verzierte Ringe in ihren Ohren, die bei jeder Bewegung klirrten. Ihre Stirn zierten seltsame Tätowierungen, um die sie ein großes Geheimnis machte, ebenso wie um den Verlust drei ihrer Finger der linken Hand, die kein Skele-Wachs oder ein vergleichbarer Zauber je wieder ersetzt hätte.

„Olà, querida!"säuselte sie leise und entblößte eine Reihe schadhafter Zähne, während Luna sich setzte. „Du bist punktlich, wie immerrr."

Luna nickte ihr zu und bestellte bei dem hinzugeeilten Kobold in Henkerskluft einen Letzten Cocktail´, das einzige, das man in dieser Örtlichkeit genießen konnte.

„Hast du die Blume?"fragte Luna ohne Umschweife.

„Naturalmente", Violeta lächelte augenzwinkernd. „Hast du das Geld, chica?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Luna und schob einen kleinen ledernen Beutel zu ihr herüber, während die alte Hexe von irgendwo unter dem Tisch ein buntgemustertes Fransentuch hervorholte und ihr entgegen streckte. Luna nahm es an sich, faltete es auseinander und betrachtete die unscheinbare Pflanze, den sandfarbenen Blütenkopf und die feinen weißen Härchen daran. Gut, die schien echt zu sein. So konnte sie sicher sein, in der nächsten Vollmondnacht mit ihrer Mutter Kontakt aufnehmen zu können. Sie hatte Harry und den anderen nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt, was diese Angelegenheit betraf. Es war nicht ganz so einfach, mit ihrer Mutter zu sprechen – sie brauchte dazu ein Hilfsmittel, von dem sie wusste, dass es einige Risiken barg. Doch der Nutzen der Mondflamme übertraf die Gefahren bei Weitem.

„Du weißt, worrrrauf du achten musst, eh?"

„Ja, ja!"Luna nippte ungeduldig an ihrem Letzten Cocktail´ .

„Ich habe noch ein paar gunstige Harpienzähne anzubieten", fuhr Violeta nun geschäftsmäßig fort. „Fein gerrieben sind sie ein guterrr Schutz gegen zu viele ninos!"

„ Kein Bedarf! Aber vielleicht kannst du mir anderweitig helfen ... Du hast doch schon von Severus Snape gehört, oder?"

„Ah, sí. El hombre negro! Err hat einmal meine Dienste in Ansprruch genommen. Sie kicherte. „Sehr beeindrruckenderr Mann!" Sie lächelte anzüglich und fügte dann hinzu: „Muy viril!"

Was auch immer das heißen sollte, es interessierte Luna nicht wirklich. Dafür aber sagte sie: „Er ist verschwunden. Hast du vielleicht irgendetwas gehört?"

„Wie viel ist dir das wert, cara mía?"

Seufzend zog Luna einen weiteren Beutel aus ihrem Umhang hervor und entnahm ihm zwei glänzende Galleonen, die sie lockend in die Höhe hielt. Doch die Hexe zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.

„Pero no sé nada. Leiderrr weiß ich nichts davon! Aberrr, un momento, ich habe etwas, das dich interressierren könnte." Sie griff ebenfalls in die Weiten ihres Umhanges und entnahm ihm eine kleine schmale Flasche mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit. „Noch ganz neu! Seelensaft! Damit kannst du seine Seele errneuerrn! Die hat er doch verlorrren, eh? Pobre hombre."

Luna zog verächtlich die Mundwinkel herab und rollte die Augen. „Du handelst jetzt auch mit diesem Unsinn? Und das willst du mir anbieten?"

Die Spanierin musterte achselzuckend die glitzernde Phiole in ihrer Hand. „Du hast Rrrecht, chica! Ist sowieso noch nicht rrrichtig ausgerrreift. Krreischt zu laut!"Und mit einem verschwörerischen Blinzeln ließ sie das abgelehnte Produkt wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwinden.

„Aberr ich werrde sehen, was ich tun kann ...."

Doch Luna hörte ihr nicht mehr richtig zu, denn ein dumpfes Rumoren in der Nische schräg gegenüber fesselte plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, wie eine dunkle Gestalt sich drohend zu ihrem Gegenüber herunter beugte, dann etwas auf den Tisch schleuderte, um schließlich mit wehenden Roben herumzuwirbeln. Irgendetwas an dieser vermummten Gestalt kam ihr eigentümlich bekannt vor und als diese an ihrem Tisch vorbeiglitt, meinte sie, den Schimmer silberblonden Haares unter der Kapuze erkennen zu können. Luna drückte sich enger an die Wand in ihrem Rücken. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später erhob sich der andere Gast, ein kahlköpfiger, übergewichtiger kleiner Mann mit einem abgewetzten Lederumhang und eilte leise fluchend an ihnen vorbei. „Verfluchter Snob!", wehte ein Fetzen seines Unmutes zu Luna herüber.

Violeta war Lunas Blick gefolgt. „Ah, Mercantire, ein schlechterrr Mann. Mit ihm sind die wenigsten Kunden zufrrieden!"

Luna nickte gedankenverloren. War das tatsächlich Draco Malfoy gewesen oder hatte ihre Phantasie Blüten getrieben? Einmal mehr, würden Ron und Hermine wahrscheinlich sagen! Sie schaute noch einmal zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem die beiden Männer gesessen hatten. Dort lag noch immer das achtlos hingeworfene Päckchen, vielleicht nur ein Stück Papier .... Trotzdem!

„Ich hab´s eilig, Violeta", meinte sie zu der Zigeunerin, „Sobald, du etwas über den Professor erfährst, kannst du dir die Galleonen verdienen! Adiós!"

Sie erhob sich und ging rasch zu dem Tisch hinüber. Ein wenig enttäuscht nahm sie das Päckchen in die Hand. In ein reichlich zerknittertes Stück Papier waren einige Knochensplitter gewickelt. Was hatte Malfoy damit zu tun? War er es überhaupt gewesen? Doch Luna wäre nicht Luna, wenn sie nicht jeden Hinweis verfolgen würde und so steckte sie das Päckchen in die Taschen ihres Umhangs, neben die Mondflamme. Man konnte ja nie wissen ...

t.b.c.

Und seid so lieb, drückt einfach diesen blauen Fleck da unten und hinterlasst einen kleinen Kommentar, der mich wissen lässt, dass diese Geschichte noch gelesen wird!


	12. Taedium vitae

Disclaimer: schaut euch das erste Kapitel an

Meinen allerherzlichsten Dank an boesmatz, Persephone Lupin und Mina für die lieben reviews !!

**12. Kapitel: Taedium vitae**

Dicht gedrängt saß die Handvoll Menschen an dem viel zu kleinen Küchentisch. Hermine, deren Wangen nicht nur von den eher seltenen Kochaktivitäten gerötet waren, schwirrte wie eine emsige Biene durch den Raum, bis endlich alle Schüsseln zu ihrer Zufriedenheit auf der feinen Damastdecke - noch ein Erbstück ihrer Muggel-Großmutter - angerichtet waren. Trotz der Eule, die Professor Kernheim vom spurlosen Verschwinden des Zaubertrankmeisters unterrichtet hatte, war er heute Abend gekommen. Madam Pomfrey, deren sorgenvoller Ausdruck nicht mehr von ihrem Gesicht gewichen war, seit der von ihr so bewunderte Schweizer diese unglaubliche Mitteilung gemacht hatte, begleitete ihn. Sie hatte lange Zeit mit sich gerungen, ob sie es wagen sollte, Severus – oder das, was von ihm in dem jungen Weasley weiter existierte, direkt anzusprechen, doch der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors war so unglücklich gewesen, dass sie schließlich Abstand von dieser Idee genommen hatte. Ach, so viele Fragen brannten auf ihrer Zunge, aber an erster Stelle stand das Wohl des Jungen und ihre Neugier musste warten. Die Nachricht von Severus Snapes mysteriösem Abhandenkommen hatte sie zutiefst entsetzt. Dem armen Severus blieb aber auch nichts erspart ...

Auch die weiteren Mitwisser, Harry und Luna, waren anwesend und sie saßen ebenso wie die anderen vor ihren unbenutzten Tellern, denn obwohl Hermine keine Mühen gescheut hatte, und ein wirklich verlockender Duft aus den dickbauchigen Porzellanschüsseln auf dem Tisch drang, war doch niemandem wirklich nach essen zumute.

Ignatius Kernheim ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner Erschütterung bezüglich Snapes ungewissen Schicksals aufkommen. Eigentlich war er doch erschienen, um die Andeutungen seines Briefes zu erläutern und ein wenig Hoffnung zu wecken – und nun das! Immer wieder schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf, bis er schließlich, nach mehrmaligem Bitten seitens Hermine, das Wasserglas, an dem er ab und zu genippt hatte, neben seinen Teller schob und sich aufseufzend zurücklehnte.

„Wie ich Ihnen schon per Eule mitgeteilt habe", begann er langsam und intoniert. „wusste mein geschätzter Kollege Professor Asghrar Khouzami – Sie haben sicherlich schon von ihm gehört, Madam Pomfrey, der Entdecker der Magiküle, die uns Zauberer so eindeutig von den Muggeln unterscheiden .... „

„Ah, ja!", nickte Mme Pomfrey bestätigend und ein kurzen Leuchten erhellte ihre sorgenvolle Miene.

„ ... nun", fuhr Ignatius Kernheim fort, „ ... Professor Khouzami wusste sofort etwas mit dem Namen Snape anzufangen, nachdem ich ihm diese unglaubliche Geschichte berichtet habe, denn vor langer Zeit ist er mit einem Angehörigen dieser Familie zusammen getroffen. Er muss einen starken Eindruck hinterlassen haben!" Er machte eine Pause. „ ... Aber ich will ganz am Anfang beginnen: Vielleicht ist Ihnen bekannt, dass Professor Khouzami der Erste war, der die sagenumwobene Mondflamme in der arabischen Wüste entdeckte!"

Die Mitteilung rief die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen hervor. Während Hermine und Harry achselzuckend die Brauen hoben, Ron seine Gabelspielereien, die des Professors Ausführungen begleitet hatten, plötzlich verhielt und wie gebannt auf das glänzende Silber starrte, Madam Pomfrey ein überraschtes „Es gibt sie also wirklich?" hören ließ, musterte Luna eher gelangweilt die bizarren Figuren, die der aufsteigende Dampf aus der Schüssel vor ihr an die Decke schickte.

„Dieser Pflanze schreibt man außerordentliche Fähigkeiten zu. Jahrelang hielt man sie für eine Ausgeburt der Phantasie," erklärte der Schweizer weiter, „ ... allerhand Mythen rankten sich schließlich um sie, viele machten sich auf den Weg, sie zu entdecken, doch meinem Kollegen ist es tatsächlich geglückt! Und er hat sie nicht nur gefunden, nein, es gelang ihm auch, sie zu kultivieren!"

„Erstaunlich!" rief Mme Pomfrey bewundernd dazwischen.

„Oh ja. Und er begann, mit ihr zu experimentieren. Allerdings nur im Verborgenen und mit allergrößter Vorsicht, denn neben all ihren positiven Eigenschaften, auf die ich gleich näher eingehen werde, birgt diese Blume auch große Risiken, wenn man sie nicht richtig handhabt."Professor Kernheim hob das Wasserglas und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck, bevor er weiter sprach: „Doch trotz aller Geheimhaltung müssen Bruchstücke seiner Forschungsarbeit nach außen gesickert sein, denn eines Nachts stand ein Zauberer aus England vor seiner Tür, der ihm eine hübsche Summe bot für ein kultiviertes Exemplar der Mondflamme. Er erzählte ihm, dass er schon lange auf der Suche war nach einem wirkungsvollen Mittel gegen die Schwermut seiner Frau. Da er einen integren Eindruck machte und aus einer uralten Zaubererfamilie stammte und der junge Khouzami darüber hinaus durch seine illegalen Forschungen in ziemlichen Geldschwierigkeiten steckte, verkaufte er ihm einen Ableger der Pflanze, nicht ohne ihn ausdrücklich auf die Gefahren hinzuweisen. Er äußerte auch seine Zweifel, ob man die Mondflamme im kühlen England überhaupt anbauen könnte, doch der Besucher schien wirklich verzweifelt und sich an jeden Strohhalm zu klammern. Dieser Zauberer war ein gewisser Serpius Snape ...."

Alle Augen ruhten sekundenlang auf Ron, der dies zum Anlass nahm, die Gabel wieder zwanghaft durch seine Finger wandern zu lassen.

„Ihr.. äh ... der Vater des bedauernswerten Severus Snape ..."

Stille trat ein, der ein leises Klirren von Rons Essbesteck ein jähes Ende setzte, als dieses unerwartet gegen den Tellerrand knallte.

Sieh an, dachte Luna, noch jemand, der die Blume zu schätzen wusste ...

„Ähm ... wollen wir nicht essen?" Wieder einmal kam Hermine Ron zu Hilfe. „Es wird sonst kalt."

Das war das Stichwort für eine befreiende Geschäftigkeit der anwesenden Gäste und einige Minuten lang aßen alle ein paar Happen, lobten höflich Hermines Kochkünste und warteten doch begierig auf die Fortsetzung von Professor Kernheims Erklärungen.

„Was ist Besonderes an dieser ... Mondflamme..?", fragte Harry endlich, weil er es nicht mehr schaffte, seine Neugier weiterhin zu zügeln.

„Oh, die Wirkungen sind vielfältig. Zuallererst ist sie eine Art Heilpflanze. Nur wenige Tropfen ihres Blütensaftes reichen aus, um das Schmerzempfinden drastisch zu verringern und kleinere Verletzungen heilen zu lassen. Mit jedem weiteren Tropfen wächst die Heilkraft, aber auch der vermehrte Ausstoß eines Halluzinogens, das die Sinne betört und zunehmend verwirrt. Ein paar Tropfen zu viel jedoch sorgen für einen sanften schmerzfreien Tod. Meine Kollege Khouzami hat mit ihr einige bahnbrechende Ergebnisse bei der Zubereitung neurologischer Heiltränke erzielt, nur nach dem tragisch endenden Selbstversuch eines seiner Assistenten hat er dann auf weitere Versuche verzichtet und den internationalen Zaubergamot von seiner Arbeit unterrichtet. Der konfiszierte daraufhin die restlichen Pflanzen und verbot den Umgang mit derselben. Aber – ..." Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause und jeder der Anwesenden verwünschte insgeheim seine durch viele öffentliche Auftritte verfeinerte Rhetorik .

„Aber", fuhr er endlich fort, nachdem er erneut einen Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte, „das eigentlich Kuriose an der Mondflamme ist, dass sie nur einmal im Monat für kurze Zeit blüht, und zwar exakt bei Vollmond. Nur dann kann man den Blütensaft auffangen, und wie mir mein Kollege mitteilte, ist die Entfaltung der Blüte ein außerordentliches Schauspiel. Jedoch..."er unterbrach sich ein weiteres Mal und Harry konnte ein ungeduldiges Zischen nicht unterdrücken. „Jedoch hat sie noch eine andere bedeutende Eigenschaft: man sollte tunlichst vermeiden, sie mit Feuer in Berührung kommen zu lassen, denn statt zu verbrennen entwickelt die Mondflamme ihre eigene Dynamik. Sie scheint die Flammen zu absorbieren und in einer Art Metamorphose in intensive magnetische Strahlungen umzuwandeln und das kann unliebsame Folgen haben .... Professor Khouzami ist nur zufällig darauf gestoßen, als er während eines Versuches versehentlich eine Kerze umstieß und diese die Pflanze in Flammen setzte, Und plötzlich befand er sich außerhalb seines Körpers. Wie er mir schilderte, ein unglaubliches Erlebnis! Er sah sich selbst unbeweglich am Tisch sitzen und auf die Blume starren, während er gleichzeitig wie ein Vogel frei umher schweben konnte. Dieser Zustand hielt so lange an, wie die Blume ihre in allen Farben schillernden Lichtblitze verbreitete. Als diese endlich erloschen, und die Pflanze unberührt wie zuvor auf dem Tisch lag, war der Schwebezustand meines Kollegen unvermittelt beendet ...."

„Ich verstehe, was sie meinen", klang Lunas Stimme sanft in das ehrfurchtsvolle Staunen. „Wenn die Blume ihre besonderen Strahlen absondert, kann sie damit die Seele eines Menschen extrahieren. Und Sie sehen darin eine Möglichkeit, Professor Snapes Seele aus Ron herauszuholen ..."

„Exakt, Miss Lovegood, exakt. Sie sind erstaunlich! Wie war noch einmal der Name Ihrer Zeitung?"

„Quibbler", antwortete Luna mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

„Aber das ist dunkelste Magie ...", rief Madam Pomfrey entsetzt aus.

„In der Tat, Verehrteste", entgegnete Professor Kernheim unbeeindruckt. „Aber es wäre eine Möglichkeit ...."

Während der letzten Minuten der faszinierenden Schilderungen des Professors hatte niemand mehr auf Ron geachtet. So war es sogar Hermine entgangen, dass dessen Atem sich beängstigend beschleunigt und das nervöse Hantieren mit dem Essbesteck bedrohliche Geschwindigkeit angenommen hatte. Als er abrupt aufstand, war das beinahe mit der Wucht eines Zentaurenpfeils.

„Ich ... bin gleich wieder da", stieß er hervor und ließ eine augenblicklich verstummte Gesellschaft in der Küche zurück.

„Alles klar, Ron?"rief Hermine ihm hinterher, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören.

Als er das Bad erreichte, war es um Rons Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Oh nein – er würde sich nicht noch einmal die Blöße geben, den Anwesenden einen Einblick in sein Innenleben zu gewähren! Doch nachdem er den Schlüssel umgedreht hatte, stieß er die Stirn immer wieder gegen die kühlen Fliesen, als ob er versuchte, damit seinen Kopf zu leeren..

_Mondflamme! Mondflamme_! hämmerte es rhythmisch in seinen Gedanken. _Natürlich! Dieses verdammte Kraut reckte seine vorwitzigen Blätter aus der Vergangenheit nach ihm aus und ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe ... Schwermut seiner Frau! ... Lachhaft. ... Er hat ihr die Seele genommen und ihr damit den Weg zum Tod gezeigt! ... Ein paar Tropfen zuviel ... 49 genau! ... 7 mal 7! ... Natürlich hatte er die Rezeptur auswendig lernen müssen ... 7 Tropfen gegen kleine Wunden, 7 mehr heilen die großen, weitere 7 innere Verletzungen, die nächsten 7 sorgen für Schmerzunempfindlichkeit, 7 dazu und auch der Verstand beginnt sich zu verwirren, noch einmal 7 bringen lebenswichtige Organe zum Erliegen, die letzten 7 schließlich bringen den Tod ..._

„ ... die letzten 7 bringen den Tod ...", wiederholte Ron gequält.

„Ron. Geht´s dir gut?"Hermine klopfte von außen an die verriegelte Tür.

„Ja, doch!"die Antwort kam wie ein unterdrückter Schrei. „Komme gleich ..."

Hermine zögerte kurz, hielt es aber dann für das Beste, zu den anderen zurück zu gehen. Die waren inzwischen dabei, Spekulationen über Snapes Aufenthaltsort anzustellen. Hermine setzte sich, als erneut der Name Malfoy fiel. Im gleichen Moment begann Luna, sich noch seltsamer als üblich zu benehmen. Sie zerfledderte die Taubenfedern, die in einer recht ungewöhnlichen Kette ihren Hals schmückten, schaukelte unruhig mit dem Oberkörper hin und her und knabberte unablässig an einem Rosmarinzweig. Sie schien mit sich zu kämpfen, wobei ihre rollenden Augen immer wieder an Harry hängen blieben; letztlich aber rang sie sich dazu durch, den Mund zu öffnen und mit einer ungewohnt hohen Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es wichtig ist, aber ..."ein kurzer Blick zu Harry, der nun endlich fragend zurückblinzelte. „aber ich habe kürzlich Draco Malfoy wieder gesehen. Bei ... ähm ... bei Flourish & Blotts. Ich suchte da nach ein paar Informationen über die geheimen Beziehungen Grindelwalds zu den Stepposauren, ihr wisst, die, deren Existenz ..."

„Ja, ja ... und weiter?", drängelte Hermine, wobei sie mit einem Ohr auf Geräusche aus dem Bad horchte.

„Also, ich stehe vor den Büchern und da schleicht auch dieser Blöndling herum. Als er mich sieht, hat er nichts Besseres zu tun, als fluchtartig den Laden zu verlassen. Dabei hat er etwas verloren, ich meine, ich sehe etwas auf der Erde liegen, da, wo vorher noch nichts lag. Also, ... bevor Malfoy sich so blitzartig wieder umgedreht hat ..."

„Und was war das?"fragte Hermine, nun sichtlich genervt ob Lunas plötzlich aufgetretener Unfähigkeit, sich in verständliche Worte zu fassen. Doch als Ron in diesem Moment den Raum wieder betrat, öffnete sie den Mund zu einer besorgten Frage, klappte ihn jedoch schnell wieder zu, als Ron finster zu ihr herüber sah. Hatte er diese steile Falte über der Nasenwurzel schon immer gehabt?

Ron setzte sich umständlich und Luna kramte ein schmutzig graues Päckchen aus ihrem buntbestickten Lederbeutel hervor, das sie auf den Tisch legte und vor den Augen aller öffnete. Zum Vorschein kamen Bruchteile von etwas Undefinierbarem, das auf den ersten Blick reichlich uninteressant wirkte ...

„Ich habe es schon untersucht", erklärte Luna, „Ich glaube, es sind Splitter von Satyrknochen. Ich dachte mir, ich bringe sie mit, denn Knochen eines Satyrs sind doch auf der Verbotsliste des Ministeriums und werden dem Gebrauch der Dunklen Künste zugeschrieben, oder?"

Professor Kernheim nahm einen der vermeintlichen Knochenstücke in die Hand und seine Brille ab, betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, schnüffelte wie ein Hund daran und schabte schließlich mit dem Fingernagel ein wenig davon ab.

„Ich glaube", sagte er schließlich, während er das weißliche Pulver auf seiner Fingerkuppe betrachtete. „ ... das ist eine Fälschung."

Das erklärt Malfoys Wut, dachte Luna.

„Satyrknochen schreibt man regenerierende Eigenschaften zu. Schwarzmagier benutzen sie zur Steigerung ihrer körperlichen Kraft", referierte Professor Kernheim.

„Aber ich sehe keinen Zusammenhang zwischen Mr. Malfoys Drang nach gesteigerter Körperkraft und dem Verschwinden Sev ... Professor Snapes ..." warf Madam Pomfrey vorsichtig ein.

„Vielleicht fragen wir ihn einfach mal", schlug Harry mit blitzenden Augen vor. „ ... Ein wenig eindringlicher?"

Ron streckte seine Hand aus, um ebenfalls einen der Knochensplitter zu begutachten, da erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Augen hingen an dem arg zerknitterten Fetzen Pergament, das Luna soeben achtlos beiseite gelegt hatte und entzifferten, was sein Verstand erst kleine Ewigkeiten später wirklich erfasste: in dünnen, krakeligen Buchstaben waren quer über die Knitterfalten der abgegriffenen Seite die Worte geschrieben, die tief vernarbte Wunden in ihm aufrissen: _Taedium vitae_, las er, _Ekel vor dem Leben_ ...

- - -

Lucius Malfoy überflog noch einmal konzentriert die Aufzeichnungen des alten Snape: _soweit es die Heilung kleiner und mittelschwerer Verletzungen betrifft, bin ich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass genau 28 Tropfen des Blütensekrets den gewünschten Erfolg bringen,_ stand dort in steifen Federstrichen geschrieben, _was Selenes Gemütszustand angeht, bin ich mit der Wirkung der Mondflamme noch nicht zufrieden. Werde beim nächsten Vollmond eine weitere Variante ausprobieren ..._

„Hast du ihm mal etwas zu essen gegeben?"drang Dracos Stimme an sein Ohr.

Lucius hob den Kopf. „Glaubst du denn, ich füttere ihn?"Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Snape, dessen Körper nun wieder in den alten Lehnstuhl, der einzigen Sitzgelegenheit in diesem Raum, verfrachtet worden war. Bellatrix, die interessiert in dem Tagebuch von Snapes Mutter blätterte, ließ einen angewiderten Laut hören.

Draco schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf Snapes Stirn. Sie war heiß. Die Augen lagen tief und glänzend in ihren Höhlen, von dunklen Ringen umsäumt. Draco seufzte, ging hinüber zu dem langgezogenen Tisch, auf dem bereits die Zutaten für seines Vaters „Meisterwerk", wie er den Trank der Unverwundbarkeit zu bezeichnen pflegte, fein säuberlich aufgereiht standen: pulverisierte Satyrknochen, schimmerndes Einhornblut, Phönixtränen, die in ihrem kristallenen Behälter traurig glitzerten, Bilsenkraut, zerstoßener Beinwell und andere, ihm unbekannte Kräuter und eingelegte Beigaben. Einiges davon hatte er unter großen Mühen selbst besorgt, die Herkunftsorte einiger anderer Zutaten wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Er goss etwas von dem frischen Wasser aus dem Tonkrug neben den Phönixtränen in einen Becher und kam damit zu Snape zurück. Er hob mit der einen Hand den Becher ganz nah an Snapes spröde Lippen, und drückte mit der anderen seinen Kopf leicht zurück. „Trinken Sie", drängte er und mit Erleichterung sah er den Professor die erforderlichen Schluckbewegungen ausführen.

Wenn der Unverwundbarkeitstrank tatsächlich gelingen und sein ehemaliger Hauslehrer die Flüche, die sein Vater „probehalber"gegen ihn schleudern würde, überleben sollte, war sein weiteres Schicksal reichlich ungewiss. Solange die Wirkung des Trankes anhielt, war er durch diesen ja noch geschützt, doch was kam danach? Ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod? Vielleicht aber brauchte Lucius seinen ehemaligen Kampfgenossen für weitere Experimente? Nur gut, dass sein Verstand sich schon vor langer Zeit verabschiedet hatte ...

... nur gut, dass sein Verstand sich schon vor langer Zeit verabschiedet hat, dachte auch Lucius, als er die rührenden Bemühungen seines Sohns um die Erhaltung von Snapes Lebenskraft mit einem Anflug von Amüsement beobachtete. Dabei brauchte sich Draco gar nicht so viel Mühe zu geben, denn er, Lucius, hatte noch gar nicht vor, Snapes Körper den gleichen Weg wie seine Seele gehen zu lassen. Oh nein, er plante noch ganz andere Dinge mit ihm. Möglichkeiten, die ihm erst durch das Studium von Serpius Snapes´ Aufzeichnungen offenbart worden waren. Sicher, in erster Linie war es ihm um den Trank der Unverwundbarkeit gegangen. Er dachte an die vielen erfolglosen Versuche, die der Dunkle Lord mit diesem diffizilen Produkt der hohen Braukunst unternommen hatte. Einige hatten die wiederholten Tests mit dem Leben bezahlt – vorzugsweise Muggel, oder abtrünnig gewordene Todesser! Und Snape hatte jeden missglückten Versuch mit einem hübschen kleinen Cruciatus büßen müssen!

Ein erinnerungsseliges Lächeln umspielte Lucius´ Lippen. Er war sicher, dass der Trank diesmal perfekt war; dann endlich konnte er aus dem Verborgenen auftauchen, wie ein Phönix aus der Asche – sein Lächeln vertiefte sich bei dem sinnigen kleinen Vergleich - und sich in der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren! Niemand würde ihm etwas anhaben können, kein Cuciatus, kein Avada Kedavra – nichts! Niemand könnte ihn dann noch davon abhalten, zu der Macht aufzusteigen, die ihm zustand. Und er würde es besser machen als Voldemort, dessen Bürde der nicht standesgemäßen Herkunft und der unglücklichen Kindheit seinen Verstand zerfressen hatte – oh ein, _er _würde seinen Verstand gebrauchen!

Und dann hatte Snapes Vater, ein Hoch auf diesen genialen Zauberer, doch tatsächlich noch wunderbare Dinge über dieses kleine Pflänzchen herausgefunden ... Wenn sie mit Feuer in Berührung kam, geschahen verheißungsvolle Dinge mit der Seele eines Menschen. Und vielleicht auch mit dem, der gar keine mehr hatte ...

„Mal sehen, Sev, ob deine Mutter ein paar Lieblingsrezepte von dir niedergeschrieben hat", spottete seine Schwägerin neben ihm gerade und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Seiten des Tagebuchs. „Nein, leider nichts. Dann hat Mami dich nicht genug geliebt, oder?"Sie lachte ihr schrilles Lachen und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Dumme, kleine Bella, dachte Lucius spöttisch und schickte ihr ein beifälliges Grinsen, wenn du wüsstest, was ich noch alles mit dir plane! Vielleicht würdest du an deinem eigenen Lachen ersticken...? Aber eine ergebene Seele wie du sie hast, ist genau das, was ich brauche ...

Narzissa betrat den Raum, den unvermeidlichen, gefütterten Umhang eng um sich geschlungen. „Es ist so kalt draußen", murmelte sie und stellte sich neben Draco, der nun tatsächlich seinen eigenen Umhang über Snapes Schultern gebreitet hatte. „Ich glaube, es gibt bald den ersten Schnee ..."

Hm, wie romantisch, philosophierte Lucius und riskierte einen Blick aus dem Gitterfenster auf den blutroten Sonnenuntergang. Neuschnee und Vollmond und neue Perspektiven ...

t.b.c.


	13. Snape´s Crest

Disclaimer: s. Kap. 1

Dank euch von Herzen, Persephone, Mina, Sveni, Noel McKey, boesmatz und Angel1291 für die lieben reviews!! Da hab ich mich gleich mit dem nächsten Kap beeilt ...

**13. Kapitel: Snape´s Crest**

„Haben Sie nicht zu viele Hoffnungen bei den Weasleys geweckt, Professor?" fragte Madame Pomfrey vorsichtig, nachdem sie gemeinsam mit dem Schweizer mittels Flohpulver in das Zimmer im „Barn Owl Inn" zurückgekehrt war . „Ich meine, die Extraktion der Seele – das ist doch ein Wagnis mit unabsehbaren Folgen! Bedenken Sie: die verbotene dunkle Magie! Wenn das Ministerium ...."

„Liebe Madame Pomfrey, ich habe von einer Möglichkeit gesprochen. Und beim Anblick des jungen Mr. Weasley scheint mir beinahe jedes Mittel recht, um ihn aus seiner unglücklichen Lage zu befreien." Ignatius Kernheim schüttelte gemächlich ein paar Ascherückstände von seinem Reiseumhang.

„Aber ... wir brauchen doch Sev ... Professor Snapes Körper, oder? Sie wollen doch nicht die arme Seele auf ewig im Universum umherirren lassen! Bei allen guten Geistern!" Allein die Vorstellung reichte, um Madam Pomfreys Sorgenfalten ein gutes Stück tiefer zu graben.

„Das sicher nicht! Erwähnte der junge Mr. Potter nicht eine Sondereinheit des Ministeriums, die sich bereits mit diesem Fall beschäftigt?"

„Ja, doch bezweifle ich die nötige Einsicht dieses Auroren-Teams hinsichtlich der Dringlichkeit ihrer Aktionen. Es geht ja nur um ... um...". Madam Pomfreys Stimme versagte und ihre Augen glänzten wässrig.

„Kopf hoch, meine Liebe! Ich habe meinen Aufenthalt hier in London um einige Tage verlängert. Diese Geschichte ist einfach zu spektakulär, auch vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus gesehen. Und ich hoffe mit Ihnen allen, dass sich Professor Snapes Schicksal alsbald aufklären wird!"

„Ihr Wort ihn Merlins Ohr, Professor", murmelte Madam Pomfrey mit einem flehenden Augenaufschlag.

- - -

„Was hältst du davon?" fragte auch Harry skeptisch, nachdem er und Luna vor dem windschiefen, kleinen Cottage, das Luna derzeit bewohnte, appariert waren.

„Was meinst du?" gab Luna unschuldig zurück.

„Na, diese komische Mondflamme. Glaubst du wirklich, damit kann man Snapes Seele einfach so aus Ron herausziehen wie ... na, wie eine Alraune aus Professor Sprouts Gewächshaus? Stell dir vor, die schreit auch so ... !"

Luna antwortete nicht gleich, sondern musterte stattdessen das Spiel der dunklen Wolken, die über den fast kreisrunden Mond flogen.

„Hm, ich halte das durchaus für möglich ..." erwiderte sie, ohne Harrys flachen Scherz überhaupt zu beachten.

„Und wenn Rons Seele stattdessen seinen Körper verlässt? Und Snape für immer drinbleibt? Oder beide Seelen verflüchtigen sich und Ron bleibt als leere Hülle zurück? Und wenn es tatsächlich gelänge, die richtige Seele zu extrahieren – was machen wir mir ihr, wenn Snape nie gefunden wird?"

„Das ist tatsächlich ein Problem ...", stimmte Luna ihm nachdenklich zu.

„Wir können sie ja schlecht in einem Glasbehälter auffangen und dann vielleicht im Ministerium aufstellen, beschriftet mit den Worten: dies ist die Seele eines Slytherin, die einst Zuflucht suchte in einem tapferen Gryffindor, der ... „

„Harry!"

Harry wurde sofort ernst. „Tschuldigung, hast ja Recht! Der arme Ron ... findest du nicht auch, dass er dem Professor immer ähnlicher sieht? Also, wie er mich vorhin angestarrt hat ..."

„Ich glaub, dass ist nur seine Verzweiflung ..."

Nun schwieg auch Harry in Gedanken versunken, bis er schließlich meinte: „Wenn man bedenkt, wie lange er das schon mit sich rumträgt. Und ich hab nie etwas gemerkt ..."

„Das hat doch nicht mal Hermine."

Sie standen mittlerweile vor der hellblau gestrichenen Holztür mit den eigenwilligen Muschelintarsien, als Luna die Hand hob und damit Harry ganz sanft von einem Weitergehen abhielt.

„Harry, du kannst heute nicht mitkommen", sagte sie bestimmt. „Morgen ist Vollmond und ich habe noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen – du weißt schon, wegen Mum! Gute Nacht!"

Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, verschwand im Haus und ließ einen ziemlich überrumpelten Harry in der Dunkelheit zurück.

- - -

„Taedium vitae ..." Rons geflüsterte Worte ließen die Kerze auf dem Tisch in ihrem Windhauch flackern. Immer wieder strich er über das zerknitterte Pergament. Seine Finger malten die dünnen Buchstaben nach, zaudernd und vorsichtig, so als wolle er ihnen nicht weh tun.

_ER hat ihr wehgetan ..._

_Sogar im rauen Stein der Mauern hat sie ihr Glaubensbekenntnis verewigt ..._

„Aber wie kann Malfoy ... ?"fragte Ron leise in die Stille der Küche. Alle waren gegangen. Die unablässige Redeflut des Abends rauschte noch immer in seinen Ohren, wie ein Dauerregen, den man nach langer Zeit nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Er hatte sich kaum mehr an den Gesprächen beteiligt. Und er hatte niemanden auf seine Entdeckung aufmerksam gemacht. Es war einfach zu abwegig! Oder .... ?

_Das ist IHRE Schrift... Du musst gehen, um sicher zu sein!_

„Ich muss gehen. Ich muss sicher sein ...", wiederholte Ron müde. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn hatte sich in den letzten Stunden verstärkt, die Stimme in seinem Innern war immer eindringlicher geworden. Er schob das Pergament von sich und rieb sich die vor Müdigkeit schmerzenden Augen. Eine weitere schlaflose Nacht ...

_Geh! Du musst sicher sein ..._ ! drängelte es in ihm.

„Das ist doch Unsinn!" Wütend stand Ron auf und reckte sich. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Tisch verließ er schließlich die Küche. Vor der Schlafzimmertür blieb er zögernd stehen, öffnete sie dann vorsichtig. Hermine lag schlafend in den Kissen, ihr Haar schimmerte wie dunkles Gold. Ein Arm war suchend auf dem leeren Platz daneben ausgestreckt und die Finger zuckten leicht. Ihr Anblick versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich und erfüllte ihn mit einer unerklärlichen Trauer. Sie schien so weit weg, wie in einer anderen Welt ...

Leise verschloss er die Tür und begab sich in Snapes Zimmer, um sich seufzend auf dem unberührten Bett nieder zu lassen.

Taedium vitae .... Malfoy ... Mondflamme ....

Ein Stück schwarzen Stoffes auf dem Stuhl am Fenster fesselte Rons Aufmerksamkeit. Snapes Umhang. Ihm war plötzlich kalt. Und er war hungrig. Hatte er denn nichts gegessen heute Abend? Er stand auf, ging hinüber zu dem Stuhl und legte sich den schweren Stoff um die Schultern.

Mondflamme .... Malfoy ....

Draußen dämmerte bereits der neue Tag. Die frühen Strahlen der Morgensonne rissen rötliche Wunden in den Nachthimmel.

_Wunden ... Mondflamme ... Malfoy ..._

_Der Trank der Unverwundbarkeit! Da ist der Zusammenhang!_

_Du musst gehen!_

Ron hüllte sich in den Umhang wie in ein zweite Haut. Er fand keine Argumente mehr, keine Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr. Er war machtlos.

Er schloss die Augen und tauchte tief in sich hinein. Verschwommene Bilder nahmen langsam Konturen an; er erkannte ein riesiges graues Herrenhaus, kalter grob behauener Stein, vereinzelte zuckende Lichter in den hohen schmalen Fenstern, wispernde Baumwipfel, die vor den Mauern zu fliehen schienen, noch mehr Bäume, überall - Snapes Crest!

_Geh!_

Er holte tief Luft, richtete sich auf und mit fest zusammengepressten Lidern machte er sich bereit, um zu apparieren ...

- - -

Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete Ron die Augen. Das Apparieren war anstrengend gewesen, da er nicht wirklich wusste, wo er landen würde. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sein Körper wäre in alle Himmelsrichtungen auseinander gezogen worden. Vorsichtig unterzog er seine Glieder einer oberflächlichen Prüfung und stellte erleichtert fest, dass alles an Ort und Stelle war. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah sich ein wenig unschlüssig um. Die Sonne war nun aufgegangen, doch die Luft um ihn herum war kalt. Zu beiden Seiten erstreckten sich einige Hügelkämme, bewachsen mit ausgedehnten Wäldern. Zehn Fuß vor ihm war ein leicht verbeultes Ortsschild in den Boden gerammt, auf dem er nur mit Mühe die Worte „Hope´s End" entziffern konnte. Er konnte sich ein Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Passender Name! In einiger Entfernung machte er die Dächer eines noch verschlafenen kleinen Muggel-Ortes aus, die sich Schutz suchend an diesem kalten Spätherbstmorgen aneinander drängten.

Er stieß mehrere kleine Atemwölkchen aus und schlug schließlich den schmalen Schotterweg zu seiner Rechten ein, der sich nach kurzer Zeit im Dunkel einer Tannenschonung verlor. Er tat dies, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Seine Beine trugen ihn in diese Richtung und der Rest seiner Gliedmaßen folgte gehorsam. Mechanisch setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Er fühlte sich wie eine dieser Puppen aus einem Muggel-Theaterstück, das er als Kind einmal zufällig beobachtet hatte. Es war ein kleine Straßenbühne gewesen, direkt neben dem Bahnhof. Charlie hatte damals sein Buch für Verwandlungen zu Hause vergessen und Mum und er hatten vor dem Bahnhof gewartet. Es war ein lustiges Stück, mit einer Prinzessin und einem bösen Zauberer (eine lächerliche Figur in einem voluminösen, sternenübersäten Kleid). Leider hatte er das Ende nicht mehr mitbekommen, da Mum ihn schließlich ungeduldig weggezerrt hatte. Aber er hatte noch einen Blick hinter die Bühne erhaschen können und gesehen, dass dort ein Mann stand, dessen Hände in den Figuren verschwanden und der sie so zum Leben erweckte.

Hatte nicht auch Snape seine imaginäre Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und ließ ihn so agieren, wie _er_ es wollte?

Er hätte durchaus ein gutes Stück weiter oben apparieren können. Es dauerte noch, bis die unsichtbare Mauer aus Schutzflüchen begann. Doch der lange Weg, der jetzt noch vor ihm lag, gab ihm ein wenig Zeit, das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern.

Je weiter er in den Wald eindrang, desto weniger einladend schien dieser zu werden. Einen Weg gab es schon lange nicht mehr, mehrmals stolperte er über umherliegende Äste und einmal wäre er sogar fast gestürzt. Auch schienen die Geräusche, die vorhin noch von Zeit zu Zeit den Morgen durchdrungen hatten, wie das Krächzen eines Raben oder das ferne Bellen eines Hundes, verstummt. Nur noch das Flüstern der Baumwipfel und das leise Rascheln der Blätter unter seinen Füßen begleitete ihn.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, nicht mehr weiter zu können. Eine imaginäre Wand hielt ihn davon ab. Ein Schutzfluch! Er überlegte kurz und sein Alter Ego servierte ihm prompt die Lösung.

„Utere viribus tuis", flüsterte er und das gestaltlose Hindernis schien sich zu öffnen und ihn durchzulassen.

Weiter – tiefer in das dunkle Grün der Tannen und das Graubraun der nackten Laubbäume...

Endlich fühlte er, dass sein Ziel ganz nahe war. Er befand sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung; zu seiner Linken glänzte das sumpfige Wasser eines Weihers, rechts von ihm fiel das Gelände in einem steilen Abhang in eine Art Schlucht; doch wiederum kam er nicht voran – der letzte Schutzzauber. Er zögerte und sah sich noch einmal um. Über ihm hatte die Sonne bereits ihren Zenit überschritten. So lange war er unterwegs gewesen? Mit einem Mal machte sich eine leichte Erschöpfung bemerkbar. Er war durstig und so hungrig, als hätte er seit mehreren Tagen nichts gegessen.

_Geh!_

Ein Moment der Besinnung – dann murmelte er den erforderlichen Spruch, um den Bann zu lösen.

Langsam schlich er weiter, vorbei an den knorrigen Stämmen der uralten Bäume, durch dichtes Gestrüpp und mannshohe Farne, bis sich das Dickicht lichtete und auf einem weitläufigen Areal ein imposantes Bauwerk in den Himmel ragte.

„Alle Achtung!", stieß Ron aus und suchte Halt an dem Stamm einer von Efeu umrankten Eiche, während sein Blick die grauen Mauern hinaufkroch und an den teilweise blinden Fenstern hängen blieb. Vollkommene Stille verlieh dem Bild vor ihm einen Hauch von Unwirklichkeit.

„Und jetzt?" flüsterte er.

Doch die Stimme in seinem Innern war verstummt.

Mist! fluchte Ron und lauschte tief in sich hinein. Doch da war nichts außer seinem eigenen klopfenden Herzen und einem dicken Kloß im Hals. Nein – da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das außerhalb seiner eigenen Angst fühlbar war: eine Art wütende Trauer. Und Verzweiflung ....

„Na schön, na schön ..." grollte er und ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, als er den Zauberstab zog und fest umklammerte. Dann machte er einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne. Dann noch einen...

Was war das?

Blitzschnell verschwand er hinter der dicken Eiche und starrte atemlos in die Richtung, aus der er das Knacken vernommen hatte.

Da war Jemand!

Eine Gestalt löste sich aus den Bäumen im Hintergrund und eilte auf das Herrenhaus zu, in eine schwingende Robe gehüllt. Langes blondes Haar fiel auf den Rücken herab und Ron riss überrascht die Augen auf. Er kannte die Frau, hatte sie ein paar Mal aus nächster Nähe gesehen. Ein schmales, blasiertes Gesicht aus dem nie der Ausdruck der Verachtung gewichen war: Narzissa Malfoy!

Also doch! Malfoy!

Die Frau verschwand irgendwo hinter den Mauern und lange Zeit war nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu hören, doch Ron wagte sich nicht aus seinem Versteck hervor. Er hatte das Gesicht an die raue Rinde gelehnt und wartete, ohne zu wissen, worauf. Ein trüber Dunst breitete sich langsam über den Himmel aus und ließ die Sonne verblassen.

Noch immer war es still wie auf einem Friedhof.

Er zog den Umhang enger um sich und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass es Snapes Umhang war, den er trug. Und er erinnerte sich daran, warum er hier war ...

Und mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung stieß er sich endlich von seinem schützenden Versteck ab und wagte erneut einen Vorstoß auf das wenig einladende Herrenhaus zu, von dem er nicht wusste, was ihn dort erwartete. Zunächst schlug er die Richtung ein, die Narzissa Malfoy gegangen war, dann aber wandte er sich nach rechts, und schlich, gut verborgen durch das verwilderte Gebüsch, an der Längsseite des Gebäudes vorbei. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab tastete er sich langsam und geduckt an den hoch aufragenden Mauern entlang, bemüht, jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden. Endlich stand er vor einem breiten Eingangsportal. Zwei umeinander gewundene Schlangen bildeten einen Türklopfer von beeindruckender Größe. Das Symbol wiederholte sich auf dem bronzefarbenen Griff, dem die Zeit eine dunkle Patina verliehen hatte.

Was soll ich tun? fragte er in sich hinein, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Dann hob er die freie Hand, ließ sie Stück um Stück auf den Türgriff zuwandern und drückte diesen ganz langsam nach unten. Die Tür war unverschlossen.

Und mit einem erstaunlich leisen Ächzen öffnete sie sich, um ihn im Schoß der dunklen Mauern willkommen zu heißen ....

t.b.c.

Na, wie wär´s mit ein wenig Feedback, dann schreib ich schnell weiter, denn die nächsten Kapitel machen mir viel Spaß!!!


	14. Die dunkle Kammer

Nicht böse sein, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit sehr viel zu tun und irgendjemand hat meinen PC mit einem Viren-Fluch lahmgelegt - wenn ich den erwische ...

Da es auch jetzt sehr spät ist nur noch schnell meinen herzlichsten Dank an Persephone Lupin, Noel McKey, Angel1291, Mina, Wetterwachs, Sveni und G-T!! Beim nächsten Mal geh ich bestimmt wieder auf eure lieben reviews ein, doch erst mal das nächste Kap ...

**14. Kapitel:  Die dunkle Kammer**

Den Zauberstab wie einen Degen nach vorne gerichtet, jeden Muskel angespannt, trat Ron über die Schwelle. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit, denn auch draußen hatte es zu dämmern begonnen. Wie ein Kirchenschiff streckte sich die Eingangshalle vor ihm aus. Und rief eine ebensolche Ehrfurcht hervor. An der Wand am anderen Ende schickte eine einzelne Fackel zuckende Lichtreflexe über den Stein. Ein eindeutiges Anzeichen für die Anwesenheit anderer Individuen.

Ron verzichtete auf weiteres Licht aus seinem Zauberstab und tastete sich im Halbdunkel vorsichtig auf die rückwärtige Wand zu, in deren Mitte eine hohe Tür den Zutritt auf die dahinter liegenden Räume versperrte. Er drückte sich eng an dem feuchtkalten Stein entlang. Zwei oder dreimal durchbrach eine Öffnung die eintönige Gleichmäßigkeit der Mauern und gab eine dunkle Ahnung von weiteren Gängen frei. Doch Ron huschte vorüber, ebenso an dem breiten Treppenaufgang zu seiner Rechten oder den wuchtigen Säulen, die sich in der Schwärze über ihm verloren. Sie waren von seltsamen Verzierungen umwunden und im Vorbeigehen erkannte Ron, dass sie Schlangen darstellten, denen der flackernde Feuerschein eine groteske Lebendigkeit verlieh.

Er hielt auf die hohe schmale Tür zu. Er ahnte, was sich dahinter verbarg.

Doch als er sie vorsichtig, wie in Zeitlupe, öffnete, konnte er einen erstickten Überraschungsschrei nicht unterdrücken.

Denn dort, wo sich früher einmal unzählige Buchrücken aneinander gereiht hatten, war nur noch der nackte, rußgeschwärzte Stein zu sehen. Ein Leichentuch aus Staub und Asche bedeckte die verschmorten Überreste der Bücher und Pergamentrollen in der einstigen Bibliothek. Grabsteinen gleich, ragten die verkohlten Holzstümpfe der Vitrinen und Schränke in die dunkle Kälte. Durch die zerborstenen Fenster zog ein stetiger kalter Hauch.

In der Mitte war ein Feuerhaken wie ein Mahnmal in etwas gespießt, das wohl einmal ein imposanter Schreibtisch gewesen war.

Ron presste sich heftig atmend an die Wand in seinem Rücken. Sein Blick flackerte ebenso wie die auch hier zittrig tanzende Fackel zu seiner Linken.

Dann rührte sich etwas in ihm, erwachte aus seiner Starre ...

Erinnerungen hechteten durch seinen Kopf - er sah zwei Männer voreinander stehen, beide dunkelhaarig und hakennasig, sie verbreiteten eine Aura von Zorn und Hass. Sie nahm einem den Atem, wie die Hitze der züngelnden Flammen um sie herum.

„WAS HAST DU GETAN, DU WAHNSINNIGER?" schrie der ältere der beiden, während er gleichzeitig den Zauberstab hektisch über die lodernden Wellen schwang.

Der andere lächelte starr. Ron konnte eine unglaubliche Befriedigung tief in sich fühlen: Severus genoss seinen Triumph ...

Er hatte es getan ... er hatte seine Rache bekommen ... niemand würde ihn jemals wieder unterdrücken!

Rache ist nicht nur süß – sie wärmt auch, wie das Feuer. Endlich, nach so vielen Jahren fühlte er eine Leben spendende Wärme in seinem Körper. Endlich erwachte er aus einem nie enden wollenden Alptraum aus Hilflosigkeit, Einsamkeit und Schikane. Er fühlte sich stark. Beinahe allmächtig. Immer hatten die dunklen Kräfte in ihm geschlummert und Voldemort hatte sie schließlich frei gesetzt ...

„Ich hab nur die Kälte vertrieben ... ", antwortete er leise, beinahe sanft.

„DAS WIRST DU BÜßEN!" brüllte sein Vater zurück, doch war er gezwungen, seine unbändige Wut auf das Feuer zu konzentrieren und er fuhr fort, unablässig Flüche in die Flammen zu schleudern, wobei seine Augen ebenso brannten wie die kostbaren, unersetzlichen Niederschriften.

„Das wird dir nichts nützen .... Vater, ... ", er zermalmte das Wort zwischen den Zähnen, bevor er es ausspie, „Diese Flammen wirst du nicht beherrschen! Sie brennen so lange _ich_ es will! Ich habe andere, mächtigere Lehrmeister als dich gefunden!"

„DU ... !"

„Ja, komm nur, ich habe keine Angst mehr!" Und er streckte ihm die weit geöffneten Arme entgegen, um seinen früheren Peiniger willkommen zu heißen, mit einem Lächeln, das aus der Tiefe des Hasses geboren wurde.

Sein Gegenüber erstarrte, die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zielte zwischen die Augen seines Sohnes. Er öffnete den Mund, als das laute Krachen eines zusammenstürzenden Bücherschrankes in seinem Rücken ihn herumfahren ließ.

Noch immer lächelnd bewegte sich Severus, langsam rückwärts gehend, auf den Ausgang zu und nahm das dargebotene Bild in sich auf, ja, brannte es in sein Gedächtnis ein: den Kampf seines Vaters gegen das Feuer, das alles verzehrte, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, seine mittlerweile verzweifelten, ergebnislosen Bemühungen – und seine Hilflosigkeit ....

Ein heißes Glücksgefühl durchströmte Ron, als plötzlich andere Stimmen in sein Bewusstsein drangen. Reale Stimmen. Unvermittelt lösten sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf auf und sein Körper versteifte sich. Suchend sah er sich um. Im hinteren Teil der zur „Leichenhalle" avancierten Bibliothek entdeckte er eine weitere Tür. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte er sie erreicht und verschwand in der Dunkelheit dahinter. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn im selben Moment betraten zwei Menschen die Bibliothek. Ron hielt sein Ohr an die Tür gepresst und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Du hast mir nicht alles erzählt, Lucius!" Ganz klar war der Vorwurf aus Narzissa Malfoys Stimme zu hören. Lucius, der sich nun zu ihr umdrehte, antwortete mit ausgewählter Freundlichkeit:

„Wie kommst du darauf, meine Liebe?"

Narzissa fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Dauernd verbirgst du die Aufzeichnungen von Snape vor mir, tust so ... so .... geheimnisvoll!"

Lucius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte sie an.

„Soviel detektivischen Spürsinn hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Narzissa. Doch sei getrost – du wirst alles erfahren, wenn es so weit ist!"

„Also geht es dir nicht nur um den Trank der Unverwundbarkeit? Und um deine Rache an Snape?"

Lucius schaukelte den Kopf überlegend hin und her. „Hm, sicher geht es mir darum. Doch vielleicht habe ich noch andere Möglichkeiten entdeckt. Doch genug jetzt! Bald geht der Mond auf. Dann wird es Zeit, den Blütensaft aufzufangen. Hier, bring die Tinte nach unten in den Keller! Wir wollen die Reaktionen unseres guten Severus in allen Einzelheiten festhalten ..."

„Lucius ..."

„Schweig jetzt und komm! Es ist bald soweit."

Erleichtert hörte Ron, wie sich die Schritte entfernten. So war Snape tatsächlich in Malfoys Händen. Hoffentlich war er nicht zu spät gekommen! Er legte die Hand um den Türgriff – doch dieser bewegte sich nicht. Heftig begann er zu rütteln. Vergebens. Mit leisem Fluch machte er einen Schritt rückwärts in die vollkommene Dunkelheit und hob den Zauberstab.

„Alohomora!"

Nichts geschah – er war eingeschlossen!

- - -

„Ron ist weg!"

Ohne jede Begrüßung, doch mit hörbarer Verzweiflung stieß Hermine, deren Kopf in den Kaminflammen ohne jede Vorwarnung erschienen war, die Worte hervor.

Harry war aufgrund ihres unerwarteten Auftauchens zusammengefahren und kniete sich nun eilig vor die Flammen seines Kamins.

„Was ist mit Ron?" fragte er sicherheitshalber noch einmal.

„Er ist weg", wiederholte Hermine eine Spur gereizter, doch war sie offenbar den Tränen nahe, denn sie blinzelte mehrmals. „Einfach so, ohne eine Nachricht. Er ist gar nicht erst ins Bett gekommen, er muss schon in der Nacht ... mein Gott, ich weiß nicht ... er hat nicht _eine_ Andeutung gemacht..." Hermines Stimme brach ab und sie musste die Augen senken.

Nun endlich erkannte Harry den Ernst der Lage. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Ganz ruhig, Hermine, ich bin sofort bei dir. Und dann erzählst du mir alles in Ruhe, okay?"

- - -

„Lumos", flüsterte Ron und ein schwaches Licht beleuchtete Bruchteile seiner Umgebung. Er befand sich in einem nicht mehr als acht Fuß breiten, fensterlosen Raum. Mehr eine Zelle. Und da war nichts. Kein Möbelstück, kein Leuchter – nichts bis auf den nackten Stein zu seinen Füßen und um ihn herum. Und diesem Stein entschlüpfte eine kriechende Kälte, die Ron augenblicklich erzittern ließ.

„Oh nein!", flüsterte er beklommen, nichts Gutes ahnend und die Mauern schienen die Worte aufzunehmen und in einem wilden Spiel einander zuzuwerfen, um ihn gleichzeitig zu verhöhnen.

_Oh nein .... Oh nein ... Oh nein ._.. echoten sie zurück.

Und die Wände bekamen Gesichter, verzerrte Abbilder eines hakennasigen Mannes, dessen schwarze Augen sich tief in seinen Schädel bohrten, kaltes Lachen hallte in seinen Ohren wider, hundertfach zischelten die diabolischen Fratzen auf ihn ein.

_Hast du Angs_t? wisperten sie.

Nein, nein, ich habe keine Angst ...

_Oh, du hast Angst. Wir riechen deine Angst_ ...

Rons Zauberstab entglitt seinen kraftlosen Händen und seine Knie gaben nach. Ganz langsam rutschte er an der Tür entlang in die Hocke und presste die Hände auf die Ohren.

„Bitte ... aufhören", krächzte er.

_- Dein Flehen nützt dir nichts. Du musst deine Lektionen lernen_ … -

_- Warum hast du die Katze laufen lassen? So muss ich dich stattdessen einsperren. Und soll ich jetzt dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen? Antworte mir! -_

_- Oh, sie tat dir Leid? Mitleid ist ein falsches Gefühl, Severus! Schau, ich habe auch kein Mitleid mit dir, obwohl deine Augen darum betteln, dich hier raus zu lassen ... -_

_- Manchmal bringt die Dunkelheit erstaunliche Klarheit in den Verstand, mein Sohn... -_

_- Eines Tages wirst du mir für diese Erfahrung dankbar sein. Denn wahre Größe zeigt sich erst in der Überwindung der Angst … -_

- Niemand hört dein Jammern, spar dir den Atem … -

Zusammengekauert wie ein Kind hockte Ron in der eisigen Schwärze und hatte jegliche Kontrolle über sich verloren. Die vorhin verspürte warme Welle der Genugtuung und der Stärke war von den Dämonen dieser Kammer aus ihm herausgerissen worden und ließ ihn klein und schwach und ängstlich werden – ein so vertrautes Gefühl!

„Lass mich hier raus ... ", wisperte er und seine Augen wurden feucht, doch die Gespenster der Vergangenheit fuhren fort, ihre gnadenlosen Spiele mit ihm trieben, und so weinte er die Tränen eines anderen ...

- - -

Und während Snapes malträtierte Seele den Körper von Ronald Weasley in ein zusammengekauertes Häufchen Elend verwandelten, litt sein eigener Körper weiterhin unter der wenig pfleglichen Behandlung eines Lucius Malfoy in den Kellergewölben des alten Familiensitzes.

Und während der neue Hausherr mit glitzernden Augen die exakt abgemessene Menge Einhornblut in den dampfenden Kessel tröpfelte,

... während Bellatrix mit neugierigen Fingern die noch geschlossenen Blüten der Mondflammen in dem dickwandigen Glasbehälter streichelte und ihre Schwester mit verschränkten Armen böse Blicke zu ihrem Gatten hinüber schickte, Draco dagegen eher widerwillig die Satyrknochen zu feinem Pulver zerrieb ...

... während Luna die Vorbereitungen für die kommenden Stunden traf, die Vase mit der zauberhaften Mondflammenblume bereitstellte, daneben die Kerze...

.... während Harry die weinende Hermine in die Arme nahm und mit beruhigenden Worten auf sie einredete, aber gleichzeitig Rons starrsinnigen Alleingang verfluchte,

... während Mme Pomfrey ein ernstes Gespräch mit Minerva McGonagall führte und Professor Kernheim zum wiederholten Male uralte wissenschaftliche Studien wälzte

- während all das geschah, verbarg sich der Tag endgültig hinter den mittlerweile schneeverhangenen Schleiern der Abenddämmerung und der Mond schickte sich an, seine runde Blässe der Erde zuzuwenden ...

t.b.c.


	15. Vollmondnacht, Teil 1

Hallo, ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein paar tolle Weihnachtstage und jetzt viel Zeit zum Lesen!!!

Dank euch ganz doll für die reviews vom letzten Mal, tja, das brauch' ich wie die Luft zum atmen - nee, nicht ganz so schlimm, aber sagen wir mal, wie HP den guten Severus ...

G-T-: Vielen, vielen Dank! Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel war schnell genug, obwohl es ja eigentlich ziemlich gedauert hat ….

Persephone Lupin: Vielen, vielen Dank auch an dich. Tja, leider klappt´s nicht immer so mit dem schnellen Weiterschreiben, obwohl die Geschichte im Kopf schon fertig ist. Doch vorm neuen Jahr noch ein neues Kappi – das ist doch schon was, oder?

Sveni: Ein ganz dolles Dankeschön für deinen Kommentar und die lieben Grüße! Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit und hoffe natürlich, dass du eine angenehme Weihnachtszeit hattest. Und bitte sehr – das nächste Kapitel (leider auch mit einem kleinen Cliffhänger, seufz - ging nicht anders …)

Noel McKey: Tja, Ron hat´s nicht leicht, aber Severus auch nicht! Schön, dass dir die Schilderungen gefallen haben. Ich hoffe, die nächsten auch …!

Mina: Danke, danke, danke, deine Worte tun richtig gut! Kriegst auch was von meinen Weihnachtskeksen ab – selbstgebacken! Hoffe, es bleibt weiterhin spannend für dich!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und hier geht´s weiter:

**15. Kapitel: Vollmondnacht, Teil 1**

Der Vollmond brach durch die Wolken und sein zärtlicher Kuss weckte die Mondflammen aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf. Die Zeit der Blüte war gekommen.

Das blasse Licht ließ die sandfarbenen Kugeln pulsieren und in gleichmäßigen Herzschlägen entfalteten sie Kelche von eigenwilliger Schönheit. Hauchdünne, silbrige Blütenblätter legten sich wie Elbenflügel übereinander, schimmernd wie ein Asteroidenschauer. Die vormals störrischen Barthaare tanzten einen gläsernen Reigen und neigten sich anmutig schwingend dem plötzlich erstarkten Stängel entgegen. An ihren Spitzen jedoch züngelten kleine bläuliche Flammen. Die Blumen verströmten ein sanftes, milchiges Licht, das selbst den Gesichtern der Malfoys, die fasziniert mit Bellatrix Lestrange das Schauspiel verfolgten, eine ungewohnte Weichheit verlieh.

Lucius Malfoys Stimme durchschnitt schließlich die Stille. „Gebt Acht auf den Blütensaft!" Er berührte eine der Pflanzen und von einem filigranen Härchen löste sich eine Flamme und zischte wie ein Komet in den darunter stehenden Behälter, rutschte an der Glaswand entlang, verwässerte sich und kam als opalisierender blauer Tropfen auf dem Boden zu liegen.

„Beeindruckend!" rief Bellatrix aus.

„Tatsächlich!" stimmte Lucius zu und verfolgte lächelnd, wie sich eine kleine blaue Flamme nach der anderen, durch die leichte Berührung seines Fingers, von den spinnbeindünnen Fäden löste, in den Becher glitt und dort die Konsistenz veränderte, um in blau schimmernden Tröpfchen den Behälter stetig zu füllen.

Nach einer Weile war das Glas fast bis zur Hälfte gefüllt und Lucius trug es hinüber zu den anderen Zutaten. Bellatrix stellte eilfertig ein weiteres Glas unter die blühenden Pflanzen und fuhr nun ihrerseits mit beinahe kindlichem Vergnügen fort, die lichtsprühenden Mondflammen vorsichtig zu schütteln wie einen Baum voll überreifer Früchte.

Leise zählte Lucius mit einer schmalen Pipette die einzelnen Tropfen in die gemächlich köchelnde Flüssigkeit im Kessel ab. Deren dunkles Violett klarte sich mit jedem Tropfen ein wenig auf, bis sie ebenso milchig blau schimmerte wie die Blütenflämmchen. Lucius hob den Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Worte, woraufhin der Kesselinhalt für einen kurzen Augenblick empor schwappte wie eine einzelne Meereswoge, um dann eine ruhige, spiegelglatte Oberfläche zu bilden.

„Es ist soweit", flüsterte Lucius mit aufkommender Erregung. Die Frauen stellten sich an seine Seite. Narzissa reichte ihm eine Kelle und seine Schwägerin einen Becher. Draco behielt seine Position hinter Snape bei. Der Trank gurgelte plätschernd, als Lucius ihn umfüllte, Bellatrix atmete zischend ein und Narzissa verfolgte gebannt jede Bewegung ihres Mannes.

„Halt seinen Kopf!" forderte Lucius seinen Sohn auf und Draco fasste mit beiden Händen an Snapes Schläfen und drückte dessen Kopf leicht nach oben.

Lucius führte den Becher an Snapes Lippen und hob ihn an.

„Los, trink!" befahl er ihm.

Nachdem sein Befehl wie automatisiert ausgeführt worden war, reichte Lucius das Trinkgefäß an Narzissa weiter und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Geh weg von ihm!"

Das galt Draco, der zögernd gehorchte.

Lucius zog erneut den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Mann im Zentrum seines Interesses. Alle Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet. Auch Snapes dunkler Blick traf den der frostigen grauen Augen. Den Splitter einer Ewigkeit lang starrten sie sich an, dann verlor der Tränkemeister wie gewohnt den Fokus und Lucius schwang den Stab …

- - -

Ron Weasley rang mit Severus Snapes´ Dämonen.

Er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Abgesandten einer Welt, die außerhalb seines Horizontes schon immer existiert, an die er aber früher nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte.

Er bettelte, wand sich mit fest geschlossenen Augen und glitt immer tiefer in die dunkelsten Abgründe einer fremden Seele. Er fühlte sich unendlich hilflos, gedemütigt – entsetzlich schwach …

Und doch – irgendwann, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem er seinen Verstand schon längst verloren geglaubt hatte, regte sich endlich sein eigenes Ich aus dem gefährlichen Halbschlaf der letzten Tage.

„Du tust mir nichts", muckte eine schwache, aber doch vernehmbare, Stimme auf. „Du bist nicht mein Vater …"

Und zwischen die bösartigen Fratzen schob sich das Bild eines lachenden Arthur Weasley.

Arthur beim Quidditch-Training mit seinen Söhnen …

Arthur und Molly beim Zauberschach … sie lächelten sich an …

Arthur, der schulterklopfend zu ihm sagt: „Gut gemacht, Junge!" ….

Die Bilder wurden deutlicher, seine Empfindung stärker. Das kalte Zischen in seinen Ohren wurde leiser und leiser. Er tauchte auf aus den verborgenen Ängsten des Professors und allmählich verebbte sein Schluchzen …

Ich bin Ron. Ron Weasley. Meiner Mum geht es gut. Mein Dad liebt mich.

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien, nahm Ron die Hände von den Ohren und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

„Ich habe keine Angst …"

_Du bist ein Wurm!_ – ein letzter Versuch der gestaltlosen Quälgeister.

„Nein!" stieß Ron mit aller Kraft aus und tastete in der Finsternis nach dem Zauberstab. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, umklammerte er ihn fest und sagte: „Lumos!"

Der schwache Lichtkreis aus der Spitze des Stabes offenbarte nicht viel mehr als vorher, doch zeigte er ganz deutlich, dass er allein war. Keine Augen, die ihn anstarrten, keine Stimmen, die ihn erniedrigten. Es war kalt und dunkel, doch mit einem Mal reichte das nicht mehr aus, um ihn vor Angst erstarren zu lassen.

Das waren nur Erinnerungen, ermutigte er sich, nur Erinnerungen, und nicht einmal meine, flüchtige Fetzen aus der Vergangenheit eines anderen. Nicht real.

„Du kannst mir nichts tun!" wiederholte er mit fester Stimme. Die Wände schwiegen.

Gut!

Langsam rappelte er sich schließlich auf die Füße und rief sich dabei unentwegt die Gesichter seiner Eltern vor Augen. Dann wieder Hermine; Ginny, Harry – nein, besser nicht - Fred, George, und wieder Arthur, der ihm verschwörerisch zublinzelte.

Und jetzt raus hier!

„Alohomora!"

Die Tür bewegte sich nicht.

„Alohomora!" zischte er verbissen.

Doch musste er schließlich einsehen, dass er auf diese Weise niemals aus der Kammer herauskommen würde.

Er hatte keine Wahl – er musste Snape wieder mehr Raum gewähren, vielleicht wusste er den erforderlichen Spruch, um die Tür zu öffnen? Doch er war vorsichtig. Krampfhaft klammerte er sich an das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das er im Fuchsbau während seiner gesamten Kindheit verspürt hatte. Und ließ gleichzeitig die Kälte einer anderen Welt zu, zögernd, gerade genug, um Severus Snapes Geist in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken.

Wie komme ich hier raus? Hilf mir! Hilf _uns_!

Von der anstrengenden Gratwanderung zwischen den Persönlichkeiten trat ihm trotz der Kälte der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Er fühlte sich wie ein Gärtner, der mit der einen Hand Dünger auf ein kümmerliches Pflänzchen streute, während er in der anderen Hand schon das Messer bereit hielt, um die neuen Triebe sofort zu stutzen.

Serpius Snape und Arthur Weasley tanzten einen bizarren Pas de Deux in seinem Kopf, ein Chor aus unterschiedlichsten Stimmen lieferte die Melodie dazu – mal traurig, mal fröhlich, mal beängstigend, mal tröstend …

Egredior…. ! blitzte es mit einem Mal in seinen Gedanken auf.

Ron wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und holte tief Luft. Dann wiederholte er laut: „Egredior…. !"

Mit einem ärgerlichen Knarren sprang die Tür auf und entließ einen unsagbar erleichterten Ron Weasley aus den Fängen der Dunkelheit.

Doch kaum hatte er einen Schritt in die Bibliothek getan, brach das nächste Unheil über ihn herein. Ein heftiges Kribbeln durchzog plötzlich seine Beine, die watteweich wie von selbst unter ihm einknickten und ihn abermals zu einem zusammengekauerten Bündel werden ließen.

Was war das?

Panisch sah er sich um, aber es war niemand zu sehen.

Das Kribbeln in den Beinen hörte auf, doch erfasste es nun seine Arme. Es tat nicht weh, war aber so anhaltend, dass er kaum noch seinen Zauberstab halten konnte. Er zitterte schon wieder, als hätte er zuviel von dem Schütteltrank der Zwillinge geschluckt.

„Finite …" keuchte er, „Finite Incantatem"

Sein Spruch blieb ohne Erfolg und mit einem Mal dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis: Snape! Irgendetwas geschah mit Snape. Das Empfinden war so ähnlich wie vor ein paar Tagen, als ihm klar wurde, dass dem Professor Schmerzen zugefügt wurden. Nur war es jetzt weniger schmerzhaft, doch umso eindringlicher. Snape musste hier ganz in der Nähe sein!

Als die Krämpfe endlich nachließen, hockte er auf allen Vieren und versuchte sich an die Stimmen zu erinnern, die er vor einiger Zeit – wie lange war das her? – durch die Tür der dunklen Kammer gehört hatte.

Bring die Tinte in den Keller, hatte Malfoy gesagt. Und irgendetwas von Snapes Reaktionen. Hielt er ihn also irgendwo in den Untergeschossen dieses Hauses gefangen?

Hastig kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Füße. Er musste soviel Zeit wie möglich gewinnen, bevor ein erneuter Krampf ihn wieder in die Knie zwang! Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er die Bibliothek und achtete nicht mehr auf die Spuren der Verwüstung. Als er die Eingangshalle erreichte, zögerte er einen Moment lang, dann wandte er sich nach rechts und hielt auf einen der Gänge zu. So leise wie möglich huschte er an verblichenen Fresken vorbei, die alle irgendetwas mit Schlangen zu tun hatten, wie er im schwachen Schein spärlich entzündeter Fackeln erkennen konnte.

Vor einem mottenzerfressenen Wandteppich überfiel ihn eine weitere Krampfwelle. Diesmal fühlte sein Kopf sich an, als würde ein riesiger Bienenschwarm einen wilden Kampf gegen ein noch größeres Aufgebot an Hornissen ausfechten. Es ging nicht anders, er musste stehen bleiben und sich an die Wand hinter ihm lehnen. Schwindel erfasste ihn und ihm wurde übel. Wenn das so weiterginge, würde er Snape nie erreichen!

Endlich war es vorbei und er konnte gerade noch einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als irgendetwas über seine Hand krabbelte, mit der er sich Halt suchend an der Wand abgestützt hatte.

Einen genaueren Blick vermeidend, stolperte er weiter.

Hinter der nächsten Biegung öffnete eine schmale Steintreppe den Weg in die tiefer gelegenen Räumlichkeiten. Langsam stieg er die Stufen hinab und versuchte, jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden. Beinahe blind tastete er sich vorwärts. Als von irgendwoher gedämpfte Laute zu ihm drangen, blieb er stehen und lauschte gebannt in die Dunkelheit.

- - -

Die Atmosphäre in dem Kellergewölbe knisterte, ebenso wie die Funken, die immer wieder Lucius Malfoys Zauberstab entsprangen.

„Gut! Sehr gut!"

Lucius atmete schnell, als hätte er gerade eine große körperliche Anstrengung überstanden und seine Augen glänzten in höchster Befriedigung. Er trat noch einmal an Snape heran und beleuchtete dessen Gesicht mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Fantastisch!" murmelte er, wobei er den Kopf seines Untersuchungsobjektes in alle Richtungen drehte, in dem er ihn einfach an den Haaren herumriss.

„Lucius, du hast es geschafft!" jauchzte Bellatrix

Draco löste seinen Blick vom ehemaligen Leiter des Hauses Slytherin und wandte ihn seiner Mutter zu, die sich in den Schatten neben der Eingangstür zurückgezogen hatte. Er runzelte fragend die Stirn, doch sie schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und glitt langsam zur Tür hinüber.

Was hatte sie vor? Wider sein eigenes Erwarten war die Wirkung des Trankes doch ein einschlagender Erfolg! Nicht _ein_ Riss zeigte sich auf Snapes bleicher Haut, nicht _eine_ rote Spur auf seinem hageren Körper. Alle Gliedmaßen waren in der natürlichen Haltung und auch die inneren Organe waren – soweit mit dem schwarzmagischen Klarungszauber erkennbar – unangetastet.

Und die Flüche, die Lucius gegen das bedauernswerte Opfer geschleudert hatte, waren vielfältig und jeder in seiner Art außerordentlich verletzend gewesen – bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sich Draco der Fähigkeiten seines Vaters noch nie so bewusst gewesen - , aber bis auf ein leichtes Zucken hier oder ein kurzes Winden hatte Snape keine Reaktion gezeigt. Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass er seinem alten Herrn einen solchen Erfolg nicht zugetraut hatte! Doch schien seine Mutter die allgemeine Freude nicht zu teilen, denn als er den Blick wieder in die Richtung schickte, in der sie vorher gestanden hatte, war sie verschwunden.

„Und jetzt …" Lucius richtete sich auf. „ … werden wir sehen, ob der Trank, wirklich alles hält, was ich mir von ihm verspreche! Jetzt werden wir sehen, ob er dem letzten Fluch auch standhält!"

Bellatrix sah begierig zu ihm auf und Draco spannte sich an. Vielleicht war das der Moment, sich für immer von Professor Snape verabschieden zu müssen?

„Wo ist deine Mutter?" fragte Lucius scharf, als er, nach einem vergewissernden Blick auf die vermeintliche Zuschauerin hinter seinem Rücken, ihr Fehlen bemerkt hatte.

„Ähm … ich weiß nicht …"

„Was soll das, verdammt!" Eine dunkle Gewitterwolke zog über Lucius Miene. „Sie kann doch den entscheidenden Augenblick nicht verpassen!"

„Ich suche sie", erwiderte Draco schnell und eilte zur Tür.

„Aber beeil dich, verflucht, sonst machen wir ohne euch weiter …" rief Lucius ihm verstimmt hinterher.

- - -

Ron fuhr zurück und presste sich an die Wand. Keine fünfzig Fuß vor ihm öffnete sich plötzlich knarrend eine breite, eisenbeschlagene Holztür und Narzissa Malfoy huschte hinaus. Mucksmäuschenstill wartete Ron und er tat gut daran, denn nur unwesentlich später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und, ja, es war tatsächlich Draco Malfoy, der mit schnellen Schritten seiner Mutter folgte. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe die Tür zu schließen, würde also allem Anschein nach jeden Moment zurückkommen. Austretendes Licht bemalte den Steinboden in unmittelbarer Umgebung des Raumes.

Was verbarg sich hinter der Tür? Snape vielleicht? Malfoy senior? Und wer noch?. Wertvolle Sekunden verrannen, doch Ron verharrte unschlüssig. In aller Deutlichkeit erkannte er nun die Dummheit seiner Nacht- und Nebelaktion. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete oder besser: wie viele noch außer den Malfoys. Er war ganz allein! Nicht einmal Hermine hatte er eine Nachricht hinterlassen! Ich hab´ nicht selbst gehandelt, verteidigte er sich plötzlich gegen seinen eigenen Vorwurf, _er_ hat mich gedrängt! Und das innere Drängen überwältigte ihn in eben diesem Moment mit erneuter Wucht. Es zog ihn beinahe magisch in den Raum hinter der leicht geöffneten Tür und so wurde ihm die Entscheidung einfach abgenommen.

Er schlich langsam vorwärts und fühlte die Angst wie eine Armee von Spinnen seinen Rücken hinunterkriechen.

- - -

„Wo bleiben sie?" fragte Lucius ungeduldig.

„Mach doch weiter, Lucius", forderte Bellatrix und rückte Snapes Oberkörper zurecht, als wollte sie ein Stillleben arrangieren. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf den Professor, fuhr sie fort: „Sind doch selbst Schuld, wenn sie das Beste verpassen!"

Lucius kniff verärgert die Lippen zusammen, straffte dann aber die Schultern. „Du hast Recht, Bella. Machen wir weiter!"

Bella stellte sich neben ihn, als er den Zauberstab hob. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie konnten die gierige Ungeduld in ihrer beider Augen lesen. Sie tauschten ein kurzes, einvernehmliches Lächeln, dann öffnete Lucius den Mund und langsam, doch sehr deutlich drang der letzte Fluch durch das Gewölbe:

„Avada ..."

t.b.c.

Anm.: Uff, der Cliffhanger musste sein, sonst wär das Kapitel zu lang geworden ;-)

So, jetzt wünsch´ ich euch allen einen fantastischen Rutsch ins neue, hoffentlich ebenso fantastische Jahr 2005!!!!


	16. Vollmondnacht, Teil 2

Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle auf eine angenehme Art in´s neue Jahr hinüber gerutscht!! Mein Dank gilt den lieben Reviewern, als da sind:

Sveni: Dankesehr!! Bin gut rübergekommen, und diesmal musstest du doch nicht so lange warten, oder?? Ich hoffe, es bleibt weiter spannend, denn ich hab noch ein bisschen was vor … ;-)

Persephone Lupin: Du hast mich erwischt! :-), Aber so war es irgendwie … _passender …_ Seh´n wir doch mal, wie dumm Ron ist oder … sagen wir mal, wie es sich so entwickelt … Die freie Zeit zwischen den Jahren habe ich genutzt und eifrig weiter geschrieben. Dank dir für deine lieben Grüße und ich hoffe, du und deine Familie, ihr seid ebenso gut in das neue Jahr gestartet wie wir! Vielleicht hast du ja auch noch ein wenig Zeit, die ein oder andere Geschichte in die Tasten zu hauen??

Noel McKey: Och, so gemein bin ich doch nicht …;-) …. Ein bisschen darf Severus noch weiter leben, wie du gleich lesen kannst … Ich hoffe, das Update kam schnell genug für dich!

Meta Capricorn: Uups, nicht böse sein, es geht doch schnell weiter, oder? Macht mich sehr glücklich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und ich hoffe, es bleibt so!! Bin ja selbst gespannt, wie´s weiter geht …

Nach dem doch irgendwie fiesen kleinen Cliffhanger habe ich mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel beeilt und bitte sehr, hier ist es …

**16. Kapitel: Vollmondnacht, Teil 2**

Seit Stunden hatten sie gewartet. Doch Ron blieb verschwunden. Keine Nachricht von ihm, nicht der Hauch einer Ahnung von seinem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort. Mittlerweile hatte sich Hermine in den Gedanken verbissen, dass Ron sie vielleicht gar nicht freiwillig verlassen haben könnte. Die Möglichkeit einer Entführung schien ihr immer wahrscheinlicher.

„Vielleicht waren es die selben, die Snape geholt haben", meinte sie, nachdem die lange Wartezeit die Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht ein wenig wie ausgetrocknete Bachläufe aussehen ließ. „Wir müssen die Auroren informieren."

Also hatte sich Harry mit Beginn der Dunkelheit auf den Weg ins Ministerium gemacht. Hermine wollte die Wohnung auf keinen Fall verlassen, falls Ron doch noch unvermutet wieder auftauchen sollte. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang erheiterte ihn die Vorstellung eines ziemlich zerknirschten Rons, der, mit einem zerdrückten Blumenstrauß bewaffnet, entschuldigend murmelt: „Tut mir Leid, Mione, aber es war so schwierig, das passende Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich zu finden …"

Zu schön, wenn es so einfach wäre!

Die Dienst habenden Auroren notierten akribisch Rons persönliche Daten und zeigten zumindest mehr Interesse als beim Verschwinden Snapes vor ein paar Tagen, denn schließlich war Ron so gut wie Einer von ihnen. Trotzdem hatte Harry ein unbefriedigendes Gefühl, als er gegen Mitternacht in Hermines Wohnung zurückkehrte. Die Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn erkannte, konnte er nur allzu gut verstehen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Luna?", fragte Hermine mehr beiläufig, als sie mit vor Kälte und Müdigkeit verschränkten Armen vor ihm her ins Wohnzimmer ging.

„Ach … sie ist … beschäftigt." Die leichte Verstimmung in Harrys Worten veranlasste Hermine, den Kopf zu wenden und ihn prüfend anzusehen. Harry starrte konzentriert auf das Muster im Teppich.

„Ich meine nur, sie hat doch Malfoy in Verdacht. Vielleicht ... vielleicht wäre das ein Anhaltspunkt?"

Harry blickte ihr nun wieder direkt in die Augen und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ja, vielleicht wäre das ein Anfang …"

- - -

Sein Fuß trat in den blassen Lichtflecken und malte einen dunklen Schatten auf den tanzenden Kreis. Jeder Nerv seines Körpers stand unter Anspannung. Die Hand, mit der er den Zauberstab umklammert hielt, war feucht. Mit der anderen berührte er vorsichtig den kalten Beschlag der Holztür und dann – mit einem weiteren Schritt stand Ron in dem offenen Türspalt. Innerhalb einer Sekunde nahm er das dargebotene Bild in sich auf, ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was er sah: ein unterirdisches Gewölbe, grober Stein, eine Fackel, die sich träumend einer lautlosen Melodie hingab, Gitter, durch die das Mondlicht drang, ein dampfender Kessel in einer Ecke, ein langer, mit Gerätschaften beladener Tisch, von dessen unterem Ende ein seltsames Leuchten in den Raum drang; in der Mitte eine Gestalt in einem hohen Stuhl – Snape!

Ron hielt die Luft an und nur einen Herzschlag später überstürzten sich die Ereignisse: ein Mann, den Rücken zur Tür gewand, hob den rechten Arm mit dem Zauberstab. Langes blondes Haar. Malfoy. Neben ihm stand eine Frau, die er im Taumel seiner Wahrnehmungen nicht erkannte, doch hörte er mit aller Deutlichkeit die Stimme Malfoys, der genau in diesem Moment den unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche gegen Snapes Körper schleuderte:

„Avada ….!"

_Töte ihn! _

Nein, ich kann nicht!

_Töte ihn!_

„Ked ... !" klang es durch die atemlose Stille.

„Stupor!" schrie Ron.

Malfoy erstarrte und stürzte wie ein Stein zu Boden. Die Frau wirbelte herum, schwerlidrige Augen starrten ihn ungläubig an. Jetzt erkannte er auch sie. Doch bevor Bellatrix Lestrange den Zauberstab nur heben konnte, traf auch sie der Stuporfluch. Ron atmete im Takt seines wild klopfenden Herzens. Dann war er bei Snape, fasste ihn unter die Achseln und versuchte, ihn aus dem Lehnstuhl zu ziehen.

„Kommen Sie!" ächzte er. „Schnell! Laufen Sie!"

Die Anordnungen kamen gewohnheitsgemäß, einfache kurze Worte, die der Professor in den vergangen zwei Jahren immer befolgt hatte. Er tat es auch jetzt und Ron zog ihn erleichtert aus dem Kellergewölbe.

_Die Zauberstäbe_! dachte er plötzlich, doch es war keine Zeit mehr, zu den noch wie versteinert am Boden Liegenden zurückzukehren. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Wirkung des Fluches nachließ.

„Schneller!" herrschte er Snape an und fasste ihn am Ärmel seines Hemdes, zerrte ihn, der ihr Tempo auf erschreckende Weise verlangsamte, wie einen störrischen Hund hinter sich her. Hinaus auf den Gang. Schon meinte er Stimmen zu hören. Oder war das nur das Blut, das in seinen Ohren rauschte?

„Schneller … !"

- - -

„Es muss hier sein, hier hat er es irgendwo versteckt. Ich habe es doch gesehen …" Mit wehenden Händen fuhr Narzissa über die raue Steinwand, unablässiges Murmeln begleitete ihre Aktionen.

Draco tauchte plötzlich atemlos aus dem Dunkel des Ganges auf. „Mutter!", entfuhr es ihm vorwurfsvoll, „ … was machst du denn da? Er ist ziemlich wütend, weil du einfach verschwunden bist!" Er wies mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Seine Mutter zog ihn am Ärmel näher zu sich heran und antwortete flüsternd. „Draco, hör zu, ich weiß, dass dein Vater noch etwas plant, von dem er uns nichts erzählt …"

„Fang nicht schon wieder damit an!" antwortete Draco gereizt. „Komm jetzt, er wartet und du weißt …"

Narzissa ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden, sondern fuhr fort, mit ihren Händen über den Stein zu streichen. „Es muss doch irgendwo sein, ich hab´s gesehen, an dieser Stelle, unter diesen Worten …" Noch einmal tastete sie mit den Fingern über die Kerben im Grau der Wand. _Taedium vitae_ – die traurige Hinterlassenschaft von Snapes neurotischer Mutter. Sie berührte das „T", das „A", ganz vorsichtig zog sie einen Buchstaben nach dem anderen nach.

„Ha!" machte sie mit einem Mal triumphierend, als sich nach der Berührung des „M" der darunter liegende Stein mit einem knirschenden Geräusch zu bewegen begann. „Ich hab´s gefunden!"

„Was …?" Wider Willen war Dracos Neugier geweckt und er beobachtete verwundert, wie sich ein kleiner quadratischer Teil des Mauerwerks langsam nach vorne schob und im Leuchten ihrer Zauberstäbe einen Hohlraum freigab. Eine Pergamentrolle lag darin, die Narzissa nun hastig ergriff und mit einem weiteren „Ha!" an ihre Brust drückte.

Da hörten sie die Stimme. Ein kurzer knapper Ton. Dann ein dumpfes Geräusch als ob etwas Schweres stürzen würde. Dann noch ein Ruf.

Sie starrten sich an. Draco löste als Erster den Blick, drehte sich wortlos um und hastete den Weg zurück, den er gerade eben gekommen war.

- - -

Snape war langsam. Viel zu langsam! Nachdem er zum wiederholten Male gestolpert war, griff Ron ihm schließlich stützend unter die Achsel, legte seinen Arm über die Schultern und schleifte ihn so halb tragend weiter. Er keuchte heftig unter der Last, warf immer wieder Blicke zurück. Da! Schritte hallten auf dem Stein irgendwo hinter ihm wider, dann Rufe. Wahrscheinlich wurden Malfoy und Lestrange gerade entdeckt, vielleicht waren sie aber auch aus ihrer Starre erwacht. Vielleicht alles zusammen …

Endlich hatte er die Treppe erreicht, die in die oberen Geschosse führte. _Nein, nicht da lang_ … , fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Er musterte die Gestalt an seiner Seite, als hätte diese gerade zu ihm gesprochen, doch Snapes Blick hing an einem undefinierbaren Fleck zu seinen Füßen. Ron blickte hektisch nach rechts und wusste mit einem Mal, welchen Weg er gehen musste. Ein paar Schritte weiter schien der Gang zu enden, doch als er seine Füße versuchsweise in die Richtung lenkte, erkannte er eine kleine Biegung und kurz darauf einen schmalen Durchgang, der in einen weiteren Korridor führte. An dessen Ende entdeckte er eine rostige Eisentür, die sich jedoch ohne Probleme öffnen ließ – dann stand er im Freien.

Die Nacht, die ihn umfing, war silbergrau, denn sie hatte ihr Winterkleid angelegt. Schneegefüllte Wolken überzogen den Himmel und trübten das Mondlicht. Ron schauderte und zerrte Snape weiter mit sich fort in Richtung einer alten Bruchsteinmauer. Während sie stolpernd vorwärts kamen, verfluchte Ron wieder und wieder sein unüberlegtes Handeln. Welche Möglichkeiten gab es, von hier fort zu kommen? Der Weg bis zur Appariergrenze war noch weit, außerdem war Snape gar nicht in der Lage, zu apparieren. Vielleicht ein Schwebezauber? Nein, auch zu langsam. Wenn er wenigstens einen Portschlüssel vorbereitet hätte! Jetzt blieb ihnen nur die Möglichkeit, sich irgendwo in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nur weg hier!

- - -

„Das war dieser Weasley-Junge", grollte Lucius Malfoy, als die Hände seines Sohnes ihm wieder auf die Beine halfen. Draco stand wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Wer …?"

„Er hat Snape!", kreischte Bellatrix, noch immer auf dem Boden sitzend und zeigte auf den leeren Stuhl.

Nun bog auch Narzissa Malfoy um die Ecke: „Was ist denn …?" Beim Anblick ihres Mannes verstummte sie und wich einen Schritt zurück. Lucius Miene war verzerrt von Wut, während er sich schnaubend nach dem Zauberstab bückte.

„Sie können nicht weit sein. Los, hinterher!" Er stürmte auf die Tür zu, Bellatrix rappelte sich mühsam auf, um ihm zu folgen. Als Lucius direkt vor Narzissa stand, drückte er sie grob gegen das Holz und zischte ihr drohend zu. „Diesmal verflüchtigst du dich nicht, meine Liebe! Verstanden?"

„Ja-a ….", presste Narzissa zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Also los! Sie können nicht weit sein!"

- - -

_Durch den Garten. Es ist nicht mehr weit …!_

Ron zerrte den Körper Snapes durch das quietschende Tor, hinein in eine unwirkliche Welt. Einen Moment lang blieb er atemlos stehen, überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot: inmitten dichten Gestrüpps und wintermüder Pflanzenreste, beschützt von den knorrigen Ästen alter Obstbäume, glitzerte es wie von funkelndem Sternenstaub. Doch als Ron vorsichtig näher kam, erkannte er, dass es sich bei den vermeintlichen Himmelskörpern um Pflanzen handelte, deren Blüten einen schimmernden Zauber verströmten. Mondflammen – überall. Der Widerschein ihres Lichtes ließ Snapes Augen wie zwei schwarze Kristalle leuchten. Beinahe schienen sie mit Leben gefüllt. Auch Ron war wie berauscht. Doch etwas zog ihn magisch weiter, wie hypnotisiert setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Die Schlange erschien aus dem Nichts. Ganz plötzlich war sie da, richtete ihren glänzenden, geschmeidigen Körper mit unglaublicher Behändigkeit vor ihnen auf. Ron fuhr entsetzt zurück, stolperte über Snapes Füße und riss ihn im Fallen mit sich. Zischelnd bäumte sich die Schlange auf, kalte schwarze Augen starrten direkt in die Seele, riefen dunkle, hasserfüllte Gefühle hervor. Ron hob den Zauberstab, Funken sprühten aus seiner Spitze hervor, als er den Angreifer mit einem Inanimatus-Fluch durch die Luft wirbeln ließ. Rotglühende Funken trafen eine der Mondflammen, mit der sofort eine unglaubliche Verwandlung vor sich ging: ein Zittern erfasste die Blume, ihr sanftes Licht erstrahlte plötzlich in einem grellen Orange, das die Augen blendete. Mit panisch geweiteten Augen verfolgte Ron, wie mit der Gewalt einer Sonneneruption strahlende Lichtblitze durch die Nacht schossen, direkt auf ihn zu. Er fühlte eine enorme Hitze und gleichzeitig fror er, sein Denken erlahmte, sein Atem schien still zu stehen. Das Licht explodierte vor seinen Augen in einem bunten Farbenregen. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich ganz leicht, losgelöst, schwerelos wie eine Feder, mit der der Wind spielte.

Während der Mond noch immer versuchte, die Wolkendecke aufzureißen, begann es zu schneien. Feine weiße Flocken rieselten langsam auf die beiden bewegungslosen Körper herab und vermischten sich mit dem silbernen Licht, das zitternd wie der Flügelschlag einer Taube, über ihnen schwebte …

- - -

Zornentbrannt stürmte Lucius Malfoy die Stufen hinauf, hastete mit erhobenem Zauberstab durch die Gänge, dicht gefolgt von Bellatrix und Draco. Narzissa folgte mit etwas mehr Abstand. In der großen Eingangshalle blieb er stehen und rief drohend: „Komm raus, Weasley, du hast keine Chance!" Sein Ruf hallte von den Wänden wider. Die anderen verteilten sich, spähten in die gegenüberliegenden Korridore, eilten an das andere Ende der Halle, die Zauberstäbe waren gezückt. Als Lucius sich auf das breite Eingangsportal zu bewegte, wollten die anderen Drei ihm folgen, doch er schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf.

„Nicht alle auf einmal, ihr Schwachköpfe", polterte er los. „Ihr …", er wies mit der Hand auf die Frauen, „ … sucht das Haus ab. Draco, du kommst mit mir, wir durchkämmen das Außengelände!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stieß er gegen die Tür und eilte nach draußen. Dort blieb er kurz stehen und schien mit den Augen die Nacht zu durchbohren. „Ich krieg´ euch", zischte er, „ … und dann gibt es keine Gnade. Keine Gnade!"

- - -

Kälte.

Die erste Wahrnehmung nach einem unbegreiflichen Chaos.

Nach einer Explosion sprühender Lichter, rotierender Welten.

Dem Verlust von Raum und Zeit.

Er fühlte Kälte in watteweichen Flocken auf seine Haut rieseln.

Seine Haut?

Alles vertraut – und doch so fremd.

Verloren geglaubt.

Gefunden?

Benommenheit.

Verwirrung.

Angst.

Er starrte durch Augen, die so dunkel waren wie sein Verstand.

Starrte auf bleiche Hände, die von schmelzenden Schneekristallen benetzt wurden.

Finger, die sich Halt suchend in den matschigen Boden krallten.

Seine Finger?

Eine Hand löste sich langsam aus der Verkrampfung und hob sich empor, kam ganz nah, so dass er die feinen Linien darauf erkennen konnte, den Schmutz unter den eingerissenen Nägeln, die Zerbrechlichkeit der Knochen.

Eine andere Hand folgte. Ebenso bleich, ebenso zitternd.

Eine Hand streifte kühle Wangen, berührte rissige Lippen.

_Seine_ Hand. _Seine_ Haut. _Seine _Lippen. _Seine_ Augen. _Sein_ Verstand.

Sie alle gehorchten den Befehlen, die _er_ gegeben hatte.

Ein Seufzen floh aus einem Körper, der soeben mit neuem Leben gefüllt worden war.

Er hatte sich wieder gefunden.

t.b.c.


	17. Neuschnee

Ich danke allen Reviewern und auch denen, die vielleicht trotzdem noch mitlesen …

Meta Capricorn: Dank dir schön, hm, deine Worte tun gut! Schön, dass dir das mit dem Inanimatus-Fluch aufgefallen ist … nein, so ganz auf der falschen Fährte bist du nicht, obwohl es auch jeder andere Fluch, der nur stark genug ist, um Funken fliegen zu lassen, getan hätte. Aber ich habe schon diesen Inanimatus-Fluch gewählt, um eine kleine Beziehung zu dem folgenden Ereignis herzustellen. Inanimatus heißt wohl so etwas wie leblos, unbeseelt, und wird, glaube ich, eigentlich nur benutzt, um leblose Gegenstände heraufzubeschwören. In diesem Fall wusste Ron sich nicht anders zu helfen (natürlich, weil ich es so wollte), um diese Schlange irgendwie unschädlich zu machen. Aber mir gefiel dieses „unbeseelt" so gut, weil ja auch Ron eine Seele abhanden kommt. Welche, wirst du gleich lesen. Und eine Erklärung, warum genau _die,_ kommt später …

Boesmatz: Hey, schön, dass du noch da bist. Vielen Dank!

Persephone Lupin: Schade, schade, schade um deine Muse! Aber es gibt ja noch die langen Sommerferien! Nein, außer Gefahr sind sie nicht …wer weiß, ob sie es jemals sein werden. Irgendwie wird die Geschichte doch länger, als geplant … Freu mich aber ganz, ganz doll, dass du noch mitliest!!

Noel McKey: Danke für deine lieben Worte! Sind beide im richtigen Körper?? Hm, lies einfach weiter, hoffe sehr, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt, mir hat es auf jeden Fall großen Spaß gemacht, es zu schreiben!

Sveni: Auch dir vielen, vielen Dank! Welche Seele wo gelandet ist, wirst du gleich sehen. Eine genauere Erklärung kommt später. Ja, die Geschichte spielt kurz vor Weihnachten. Hinweise darauf gibt es in Kapitel 3 und 10. Aber das kann man schon mal überlesen, passiert mir auch bei den vielen Fanfics!! Ja, was kann man Sev mehr wünschen zu Weihnachten. Außer vielleicht, dass auch sein Körper dieses Fest noch erlebt …;-)

Molula45: Danke sehr! Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe, es ging schnell genug weiter …

Mina: Hallo, ich hab dich schon vermisst! Ich bin auch gespannt, wie Ron und Snape harmonieren, wenn die Persönlichkeiten wieder an den angestammten Plätzen sind… Sind sie das? Einfach weiter lesen …

Und nun viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen …

**17. Kapitel: Neuschnee**

Benommen wie nach einem schweren Schlag, hatte Ron einige Schwierigkeiten, seine Situation klar zu erfassen. Er musste auf dem Boden liegen. Er hatte es gesehen. _Gesehen?_ Mühsam versuchte er, seine Gedankenknoten zu entwirren. Ja, er hatte _sich _gesehen, wie er inmitten eines Lichtermeeres auf der dunklen Erde lag! Ein Traum? … Vielleicht … . Etwas Feuchtes leckte an seinem Gesicht und alarmiert riss er die Augen auf. Schnee! Nur Schnee. Das Bild einer Schlange kroch vor sein inneres Auge. Er starrte angestrengt durch das sanfte milchige Licht um ihn herum, aber weit und breit war nichts von einer Schlange zu sehen. Mit brummendem Schädel setzte er sich langsam auf und blickte vorsichtig in den Nachthimmel. Von da oben hatte er auf sich herabsehen können! Doch jetzt tanzten nur vorwitzige Schneeflocken um seine Nase, so dass er schnell den Kopf senkte und auf den Mann blickte, der neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Er sah, wie dieser Mann langsam eine Hand hob und vor seine Augen führte. Die zweite Hand folgte. Er sah den Unglauben in den Augen, die die Finger betrachteten ohne wie üblich den Fokus zu verlieren. Er sah, wie die Finger vorsichtig bewegt wurden, sich krümmten und wieder aufrichteten. Sah hoffnungsvolles Leben in diese Augen strömen, wie Quellwasser, das sich in kristallklaren Bergseen sammelt. Und er hörte das Seufzen, das sich tief in der Brust geformt hatte und wie ein Vogel hinaus in die Nachtluft flog.

Gleichzeitig spürte er eine seltsame Leere in sich, so als ob etwas Vertrautes für immer von ihm gegangen wäre. Warum sind wir hier? fragte er sich, doch die unerwartet verwaiste Seele in ihm wusste keine Antwort. In banger Ahnung sah er erneut zu Snape hinüber, der nun seinerseits den Kopf drehte und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. In ihnen reflektierte sich seine eigene Verständnislosigkeit.

„Was … ist … passiert?" brach es schließlich aus Ron hervor.

Snape schüttelte als Antwort langsam den Kopf. Ron beobachtete fasziniert, wie er sich vorsichtig auf einen Ellenbogen stützte, wobei das lange Haar wie früher seine Gesichtszüge bedeckte. Er strich es langsam zurück und richtete schließlich seinen Oberkörper auf. Seine Bewegungen waren verhalten, doch konzentriert, so als prüfte er die Funktionstüchtigkeit seines Körpers bis ins kleinste Detail.

Hinter Rons Stirn arbeitete es fieberhaft. Der Mann da neben ihm war keine leere Hülle mehr! Irgendeine Art von Bewusstsein war in ihn zurückgekehrt. Der Teil, der ihm abhanden gekommen war?

War es nicht erst vor Kurzem gewesen – auch wenn es ihm jetzt wie vor einiger Ewigkeit erschien – dass Professor Kernheim etwas von den Mondflammen-Versuchen eines Kollegen erzählt hatte? „ …_ Er sah sich selbst unbeweglich am Tisch sitzen und auf die Blume starren, während er gleichzeitig wie ein Vogel frei umher schweben konnte."_ Waren das nicht seine Worte gewesen?

Und hatte Luna nicht etwas in der Art gesagt, wie „_Wenn die Blume ihre besonderen Strahlen absondert, kann sie damit die Seele eines Menschen extrahieren_ …"

Hatte Snapes Seele ihn womöglich verlassen? Oder gar seine _eigene_ Persönlichkeit?

Schaudernd verbarg Ron das Gesicht in den Händen und kramte angestrengt in seinem Gedächtnis herum. _George, der sein Lieblingsspielzeug verschwinden lässt… Der Brief mit dem Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen … Hermine, die mit Krum tanzt … Der erste Kuss…Der kleine Irrgarten unweit des Fuchsbaus, Hermine so nah … _ Erleichtert ließ Ron die Hände wieder sinken. Offenbar waren _seine_ Erinnerungen noch immer vorhanden!

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie und warum, aber die Persönlichkeit Severus Snapes´ schien tatsächlich an ihren Ursprungsort zurückgekehrt, während seine eigene noch immer unbeschadet in dem langen, schlaksigen Körper hauste, wie früher, als das noch so selbstverständlich war ... .

„Pro … Professor …?" flüsterte Ron.

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf, musterte Rons Gesicht, ließ die Augen langsam über den Körper wandern. Ron fühlte sich mit einem Mal nackt unter diesem Blick. Er war ein offenes Buch für Snape, jede Seite, jedes Wort der letzten Kapitel hatte er gelesen …

Ein Ruf hallte durch die Nacht und vertrieb im Nu alle Grübeleien. Sie durften nicht hier sein, sie waren auf der Flucht! Aus irgendeinem Grund, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, hatten sie den Weg durch diesen Garten gewählt. Er rappelte sich auf die Füße und streckte Snape eine leicht bebende Hand entgegen.

„Kommen Sie …", murmelte er.

Auch Snape hatte ruckartig den Kopf in die Richtung des Rufes gewand. Er verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und ergriff dann zögernd die ausgestreckte Hand. Ziemlich umständlich kam er schließlich auf die Beine, löste die Finger aus Rons Griff und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Wir müssen hier weg …" erinnerte Ron und vermied es, den Professor anzusehen.

Dieser runzelte angestrengt die Stirn und mahlte mit dem Unterkiefer, als ob die Worte, die sich darin ansammelten, zu große Brocken für einen verständlichen Satz wären. Er wies mit dem rechten Arm in die Dunkelheit und ein heiseres Krächzen vibrierte in seiner Kehle, so als wollte er diese vom Staub und Schmutz langjähriger Nutzlosigkeit befreien.

„Da lang …" kam es schließlich in einem fremdartig rauen Ton aus seinem Mund.

Er horchte dem Klang der Stimme nach, dann nickte er Ron zu, und bewegte sich mit vorsichtigen Schritten in die angegebene Richtung. Ron folgte ihm, noch immer schrecklich durcheinander und sehr darauf bedacht, sich aus dem Lichtschein der magischen Blüten heraus zu halten und nicht auf umherkriechende Schlangen zu treten.

Snape glitt langsam, aber zunehmend sicherer durch den Garten. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick auf die schimmernden Mondflammen, blieb aber nicht stehen. Sie erreichten die Mauer, die die Pflanzungen umschloss. Snape fuhr mit der Hand über den Stein, als wollte er mit jedem Bruchstück Teile seines Lebens zusammen fügen. Ron wurde ungeduldig. „Sie werden uns gleich finden", drängelte er. Aber der Professor reagierte nicht, sondern lenkte seinen Weg tastend an der Mauer entlang. Der Schneefall nahm zu, schon bald würde man den Abdruck ihrer Füße in der weißen Decke erkennen können. Ron registrierte flüchtig, dass der Mann vor ihm nur mit einem Hemd bekleidet war und sicherlich entsetzlich fror, als Snape unvermittelt stehen blieb. Er schob die Zweige eines wilden Brombeerstrauches zur Seite und legte einen schmalen Durchgang in der Mauer frei. Es war mehr eine Spalte, doch er glitt mühelos hindurch und auch Ron zwängte sich mit einiger Anstrengung durch die Öffnung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin das führen sollte, aber was blieb ihm übrig? Dichtes Buschwerk versperrte den Weg, doch Snape ging weiter, ignorierte die Zweige, die den Zugang erschwerten, als wären sie unsichtbar. „Autsch!" fluchte Ron, als irgendein Dornenzweig eine schmerzhafte Schramme in seine Haut riss. Die Dornen schienen dem Professor nichts anzuhaben. Er blieb erneut stehen. Ron tat es ihm gleich und wartete, wobei er vorsichtig das Blut, das die spitzen kleinen Biester in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten, von der Haut wischte.

Snape starrte bewegungslos in die Dunkelheit, umschlang seinen Oberkörper mit beiden Armen und Ron bemerkte, wie er zitterte. Hastig zog er sich den Umhang – Snapes Umhang – von den Schultern, immerhin trug er eine von Molly Weasleys wollenen Weihnachtskreationen darunter, und reichte ihn an Snape weiter. „Hier, nehmen Sie …, der … der gehört Ihnen …"

Snape griff zögernd nach dem schwarzen Stoff, dann sah er Ron direkt in die Augen.

„Danke …" flüsterte er heiser und hüllte sich in die wärmende Robe.

„Der … Zauberstab …", krächzte er dann und wies auf den Stab in Rons Hand. Irritiert wollte der ihm den Stab überlassen, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf; „Noch … nicht …" Dann murmelte er leise: „Accedo …"

Endlich verstand Ron, hob den Zauberstab und wiederholte laut und deutlich: „Accedo!" Das Buschwerk vor ihnen teilte sich und zum Vorschein kam ein eigentümliches Bauwerk aus alten Bruchsteinen, die in einem nicht sehr Vertrauen erweckenden Halbrund aufeinander gehäuft waren. Es wirkte ein wenig wie eine künstliche Höhle und Ron zog verwundert die Brauen zusammen.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte. „Mein … erster Schutzzauber …" stieß er hervor und winkte Ron, ihm zu folgen. Zögernd betrat er den Steinhaufen durch einen schmalen Durchgang an der Seite. Man konnte nur sehr gebückt stehen und Ron ließ die erleuchtete Spitze seines Zauberstabes einmal im Kreis wandern. Von innen betrachtet wirkte alles ein wenig standfester. Das Bauwerk entpuppte sich als eine Art Kapelle und er ahnte, was das hier zu bedeuten hatte. Snape hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und war umständlich in die Knie gegangen. Er beugte sich über eine steinerne Erhöhung, auf der mehrere Gegenstände verteilt lagen.

„Hier sind wir … erst mal sicher", flüsterte er und Ron setzte sich langsam auf einen am Boden liegenden, breiten Stein und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Noch immer benommen von den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht, umklammerte er seine Knie und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in die klugen Augen von Hermine blicken zu können …

- - -

„Und?", fragte Lucius Malfoy angespannt und schüttelte sich den Schnee von den Schultern während die beiden Frauen auf ihn zu eilten.

„Nichts!" antworte Bellatrix mit glühenden Augen und Narzissa nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf.

„Und doch sind sie noch hier … Irgendwo …" Lucius hob das Kinn und ließ den Blick mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen schweifen, wie ein Jagdhund, der die Witterung des verängstigten Wildes aufgenommen hatte. „Ich kann es fühlen …"

Schwachsinn, die sind längst weg, dachte Draco, der fröstelnd neben seinem Vater stand, doch er hütete sich, das laut auszusprechen. Und er konnte nicht umhin, etwas wie eine aufkeimende Erleichterung bei diesem Tatbestand zu fühlen. Immerhin war die Unverwundbarkeit bestätigt worden, alles Weitere hätte für seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer wohl wenig amüsante Konsequenzen gehabt. Dass ausgerechnet der rote Wiesel die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte, Professor Snape aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien, wurmte ihn dennoch sehr – andererseits, war der ja wohl so etwas wie sein „Kindermädchen" geworden.

„Ich glaube, sie sind weg!", sagte er laut. „Es war keine einzige Spur im Schnee zu sehen."

„Na und?" giftete Lucius ihn an. „Es schneit auch noch nicht lange. Aber vielleicht haben sie ja einen Thestral oder irgendein anderes Mistvieh vor dem Haus weiden lassen und wir haben es nur nicht bemerkt?"

Draco senkte den Kopf und begann, seine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen zu bearbeiten.

„Vielleicht hat der Wiesel den Giftmischer auf einem Besen festgebunden? Denn fliegen konnte der nie besonders gut."

Narzissa mischte sich nun ein. „Lucius, es gibt genug andere Möglichkeiten, von hier fortzukommen. Sie sind weg! Finde dich damit ab! Wir sollten schleunigst …"

Lucius verharrte in dem Bemühen, die schneefeuchten Strähnen seines Haares aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und ließ die Hand ganz langsam sinken. Er machte einen Schritt auf seine Frau zu und führte die Hand nun stattdessen an ihr Gesicht, ließ sie den Hals hinunterwandern und fasste ihr anschließend so kraftvoll ins Genick, dass sie zusammen zuckte. Dabei lächelte er. Ein Lächeln, das eine Vielfalt an Bösartigkeiten verhieß.

„Und du", flüsterte er in einem ausgesprochen sanften Ton, der seinem Mienenspiel widersprach „ … solltest dich damit abfinden, dass mich deine Meinung nicht interessiert!" Er presste seine Hand noch heftiger in ihren Nacken, was Narzissa aufstöhnen ließ, dann drehte er sich zu den anderen Beiden herum.

„Niemand kommt einfach so hier rein oder raus. Ich habe euch das immer wieder gesagt! Die Snapes waren eine außerordentlich misstrauische Sippschaft. Hier steckt alles voller Schutzzauber! Man kann nicht einfach so apparieren, die Kamine sind geschützt, selbst einen Portschlüssel kann man nur außerhalb der Appariergrenze benutzen. Dieses Anwesen ist eine Festung!"

„Und wie …", das war Bellatrix, die Einzige, die offenbar keine Angst vor Lucius Zorn hatte, „ … und wie ist dann dieser Rotkopf hierher gekommen?" Sie baute sich vorwurfsvoll vor ihrem Schwager auf. Der sah auf sie herab und seine Miene versteinerte plötzlich. „Das", zischte er leise, „ … ist etwas, was ich noch herausfinden werde. Und wehe dem, der das zu verantworten hat!" Er warf Frau und Sohn noch einen letzten, drohenden Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder in Richtung Tür.

„Wir suchen weiter!", befahl er knapp und niemand widersprach diesmal.

- - -

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Durch den schmalen Spalt konnte man die Flocken wirbeln sehen und ein Streif blassen Mondlichts fiel hindurch, ansonsten war es dunkel. Snape kauerte unter dem Umhang und Ron spürte, dass er noch immer zitterte.

„Werden … werden sie uns hier nicht finden?" brach er schließlich das Schweigen.

Snape zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Vorerst nicht …"

Dann holte er tief Luft, räusperte sich noch einmal und sagte den ersten längeren Satz, den Ron in den letzten Jahren von ihm gehört hatte: „Ich war sechs, als ich das hier für … _sie_ … du weißt …?" Er brach ab und warf Ron einen Blick zu, woraufhin dieser nickte. „ … für sie gebaut habe."

Je leichter ihm das Reden fiel, desto schneller brachen die Worte aus seinem Mund hervor, als ob er sich der Kraft seiner Stimme vergewissern müsste. Ron ließ ihn reden, ohne zu unterbrechen.

„Ich wollte … eine Erinnerung. Irgendetwas, an dem ich mich …festhalten konnte. Ich war sehr … stolz, als mir dieser kleine Schutzzauber gelang. _Er_ …" Die Betonung des Wortes ließ erahnen, welche Gefühle Snape mit diesem Jemand verband, „ … hat es nie entdeckt."

Er drehte sich um und nahm die Gegenstände von dem kleinen Altar in seinem Rücken. „Das hier …" sagte er und legte sie offen auf die flache Hand. „ … ist alles, was von ihr erhalten blieb."

Ron erkannte ein farbloses, arg zerfleddertes Band, ein Haarband vielleicht, eine angelaufene Silberbrosche in Form eines Halbmondes und einen glänzenden, schiefergrauen Stein mit einer schönen Maserung. Er schluckte und nickte dann noch einmal.

„Den Stein habe ich ihr geschenkt …" Snapes Finger schlossen sich zur Faust um die Kostbarkeiten; dann legte er sie vorsichtig, wie einen zerbrechlichen Schatz, zurück auf den kleinen Altar.

„Erst sehr viel später … kam die … Wut, weil … weil sie mich allein gelassen hatte…und … und dann bin ich nie wieder hergekommen…"

Wieder trat Schweigen ein. Ron sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Snape noch immer seine Hand zur Faust schloss und wieder öffnete, als wollte er zwanghaft ihre Beweglichkeit trainieren.

„Was ist da eben abgelaufen … in dem Garten …?" wollte Ron nach einiger Zeit wissen, aber der Mann neben ihm schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Und die Schlange, … was … was ist mit der Schlange?" bohrte Ron weiter, als er sich mit einem kalter Schauer an ihr plötzliches Auftauchen erinnerte. Funken seines Fluches hatten eine der Mondflammen getroffen und sie hatte Feuer gefangen und somit das noch immer Unbegreifliche initiiert. _Man sollte tunlichst vermeiden, sie mit Feuer in Berührung kommen zu lassen, _hatte Professor Kernheim gesagt.

„Was soll damit sein?" gab Snape zurück, doch seine Stimme klang sehr gepresst.

„Nun …", das Gefühl von Hass beim Anblick der Schlange war noch immer allgegenwärtig in Ron, „ … war … war es vielleicht …?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Ron konnte Snapes Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, da seine gebeugte Haltung den Vorhang aus verfilztem schwarzem Haar vor sein Gesicht fallen ließ, aber seine Stimme klang hart.

Ron hielt es in diesem Moment für das Beste, das Thema ruhen zu lassen und schaute stumm durch den Spalt nach draußen. Durch das Schneegestöber nahm er wahr, wie allmählich das Dämmerlicht des angrauenden Morgens die Dunkelheit der Nacht vertrieb. In seinem Kopf flogen noch immer die Fragen wild durcheinander wie die Flocken außerhalb der Kapelle, doch machte sich nun langsam eine erschöpfte Müdigkeit breit. Er wusste nicht, worauf sie warteten, Tatsache war nur, dass die Malfoys sie bis jetzt noch nicht entdeckt hatten.

Snape veränderte seine Position, lehnte sich nun mit dem Rücken gegen die kalten Bruchsteine und schloss die Augen. „Hast du etwas zu essen?" fragte er unvermittelt, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" beantwortete er die Frage selbst und Ron glaubte eine Spur des altvertrauten Sarkasmus´ in den Worten zu hören.

„Warten Sie …" Ron sah sich suchend nach etwas um, das vom Aussehen einem Stück Brot am ähnlichsten kam und griff dann nach einem Stein, den er prüfend in den Händen drehte. Hermine hätte sicherlich keine Schwierigkeiten, jetzt etwas Essbares daraus zu zaubern, aber ihm fiel der notwendige Spruch einfach nicht ein. Er hatte ihn noch nie gebraucht! Er fühlte Snapes Blick auf seiner Haut brennen und wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, ihn danach zu fragen. Leise murmelnd schlenkerte er den Stab und streckte dann dem Professor mit einem verlegenen Grinsen eine merkwürdige Apfel-Pflaumen-Mischung entgegen. Snape jedoch griff danach und biss ohne zu zögern hinein. Ron beobachtete ihn, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen den Saft der zweifelhaften Frucht von den Lippen leckte, als gäbe es nichts genüsslicheres als diese missratene Obstkreation. Er verlangte aber keinen Nachschlag, sondern legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, wie um ihm mit den Steinen in seinem Rücken ein wenig Halt zu geben.

„Was hat Malfoy mit … Ihnen … angestellt?" wagte Ron schließlich zu fragen und hätte sich gleich darauf am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Snape wusste so viel oder so wenig wie er selbst!

Der Professor öffnete die Augen. Offenbar kam ihm die Frage nicht so dumm vor. Er schien zu überlegen und antwortete dann:

„Vermutlich hat er den Trank der Unverwundbarkeit ausprobiert. Schon der …. Dunkle Lord war sehr daran interessiert. Du bist rechtzeitig gekommen, ich …" er hielt einen Moment inne, als dachte er über die Bedeutung des Wortes nach, „ … mein Körper… hätte den Todesfluch nicht überlebt. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad mag er immun machen gegen innere und äußere Verletzungen, aber: gegen den Tod …"

„ … ist noch kein Kraut gewachsen", vollendete Ron den Satz.

„Und …" ein merkwürdiges Glitzern trat in Snapes Augen, das Ron nicht wirklich gefiel. „…wir hätten für immer den selben Körper teilen müssen …"

Ron wandte den Blick ab, doch Snapes Augen schienen sich in seinen Kopf zu bohren. Vielleicht suchte er nach Erinnerungs-Bruchstücken, die ihm fehlten? Beinahe trotzig reckte Ron das Kinn wieder empor und funkelte zurück. „Auf diese Art wäre Ihnen doch noch ein wenig mehr Zeit geschenkt worden!" meinte er säuerlich.

Snape lachte leise auf. Es klang mehr wie ein metallenes Husten, doch amüsierte ihn diese Vorstellung offenbar. „Ich weiß nicht …", gab er zurück, „Das hinge davon ab, wie lange du mich noch ertragen hättest …!"

Ron wurde langsam wütend. Noch bis vor Kurzem waren sie wie Zwillinge in dem selben Ei gewesen und jetzt, nach der Trennung, wodurch auch immer sie hervorgerufen worden war, schoss Snape schon die ersten Pfeile auf seinen ehemaligen Wirt ab. Ein undankbarer Parasit war er!

„Sie haben Recht", biss er zurück, „vielleicht hätte ich uns beiden einige qualvolle Jahre erspart. Vielleicht mit ein wenig Mondflammenextrakt?"

Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem er sie sprach, bereute er die Worte schon. „Es … tut mir Leid!", setzte er schnell hinterher, doch es war zu spät. Snape löste die Augen nicht von ihm. Er betrachtete ihn einfach, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Schließlich war es wieder Ron, der den Kopf senkte und nervös mit den Schuhen auf dem Boden zu scharren begann.

„Während deiner Schulzeit war dein Gedächtnis nicht so funktionsfähig, Ronald", meinte Snape schließlich gedehnt. „Aber vielleicht hat ja die hübsche Miss Granger es auf Trab gehalten, in manchen Dingen war sie doch recht … anspruchsvoll, nicht wahr?"

Ron fuhr herum und richtete den Zauberstab auf Snape. „Okay, Mann", keuchte er zornig. „Jetzt sind wir quitt! Kein Wort mehr!"

Snapes Gesichtszüge zeigten keine Regung. Ron wurde sich bewusst, wie gut er ihn mittlerweile kannte und langsam senkte er den Stab.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt …", wiederholte er leiser.

„Quitt? Wir werden niemals quitt sein", entgegnete Snape ruhig. „Ich schulde dir einiges. Immerhin hast du meinen Körper und meine Seele am Leben erhalten. Das werde ich dir immer schuldig bleiben …."

„Nein", murmelte Ron gedämpft, „Sie schulden mir nichts!" _Und wer weiß, wie lange dieses Leben noch anhält _… zog es unheilschwanger durch seine Gedanken. Er kauerte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand, so weit wie möglich von Snape entfernt und verfiel in dumpfes Brüten. Draußen wurde es langsam heller. Es schneite immer noch. Allem Anschein nach war ein heftiger Wind dazu gekommen, denn die Flocken wirbelten wild durcheinander und von Zeit zu Zeit zog ein scharfes Heulen um ihre kleine Schutzburg.

- - -

Luna Lovegood reckte mit einem herzhaften Gähnen die Arme, rollte ihre verspannten Schultern und sah auf die Mondflamme direkt vor ihr auf der Fensterbank. Obwohl sie schon in so vielen Vollmondnächten Zeugin der magischen Blüte geworden war, war sie immer wieder aufs Neue von dem Zauber der Entfaltung berührt. Das mondblasse Licht der Blume spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und sie fragte sich müde, wann und in welcher Form die Seele ihrer Mutter endlich Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen würde. Bisweilen kam es vor, dass das Tierchen, das sie sich als Wirt ausgesucht hatte, von einem größeren gefressen wurde, oder irgendetwas anderes hatte sie abgehalten. Beim nächsten Vollmond würde sie eine Erklärung bekommen.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und öffnete das Fenster, an das mittlerweile neckend weiche Schneeflocken klopften. Luna lächelte. Sie mochte den Schnee. Auffordernd hielt sie eine Hand in den weißen Wirbel. Wie kleine, vom Mondlicht beschienene Glühwürmchen, tanzten die Flocken um ihre Finger, ließen sich darauf nieder, um sich dann in kleine glitzernde Seen aufzulösen. Luna legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte zum Mond hinauf. Er schien so traurig heute Nacht, als ob er weinte – weiße Tränen aus Schnee! Mit einem Mal machte sich auch in Luna eine unerklärliche Schwermut breit. Sie starrte unentwegt auf den Mond, während die Blüten der Mondflamme zu ihrer Linken sanft im Windhauch hin und her schwangen.

Luna bewegte sich nicht. Die Flocken wisperten um sie herum, als weihten sie sie in die Geheimnisse ihres kurzen Lebens ein. Die Kerzenflamme neben der Vase flackerte wild. Luna schloss die Augen und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, wie auf einer Wolke aus eisigem Licht in die Lüfte getragen zu werden. Weit, weit flog sie durch die schimmernde Winternacht und der Wind sang ein trauriges Lied dabei. Ja, das Gefühl der Trauer war so stark, dass sie meinte, eine eiserne Klammer presste ihr Herz zusammen. _Kind des Mondes_, sang der Wind, _ich zeige dir das Ende der Hoffnung_.

Luna wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, so überwältigend war der Zauber. Sicher träumte sie! Sie träumte, dass der Wind sie hinauftrug zu den Sternen, der blasse Mond lächelte ihr wehmütig zu. _Warum bist du so traurig,_ fragte Luna und der Mond schien sie zu verstehen. Sie folgte dem Blick des Nachtgestirns zur Erde. Sie sah ausgedehnte Wälder und einen langgestreckten Hügelkamm, dunklen, verwitterten Stein der sich trotzig in die Nacht reckte. Einer Schneeflocke gleich, schien Luna langsam auf die Erde zu schweben, immer näher kamen die Bilder, immer deutlicher wurden die Einzelheiten. Eine Bruchsteinmauer, ein schimmernder Garten, als hätte der Mond Splitter seines Lichtes darin verstreut … zwei Menschen, die durch das Leuchten rannten, zwei Männer - einer schwarzhaarig, das Haar des anderen glänzte kupferrot …

Luna taumelte jäh, öffnete blinzelnd ihre Augen. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer, durch das geöffnete Fenster wirbelte der Schnee auf den Boden, die Blüten der Mondflamme trugen einen weißen Schleier, die Kerze daneben war erloschen. Luna löste sich aus ihrer Starre, wischte den Schnee beiseite und schloss rasch das Fenster. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie sich zurück auf ihr weiches Bodenkissen und starrte abwechselnd in das Schneegestöber außerhalb des Zimmers und die Pflanze auf dem Fensterbrett. Was für ein seltsamer Traum … Aber hatte sie wirklich am offenen Fenster geträumt …?

Sie verbrachte den Rest der Nacht mit Warten und Grübeln. Doch nichts regte sich mehr. Kein verschrecktes Kaninchen suchte Zuflucht unter ihrem Fenster, keine Katze kratzte mit scharfen Krallen am Glas, kein Vogel bettelte schnabelpickend um Einlass. Ihre Mutter war nicht gekommen. Stattdessen hatte sie für einen unerklärbaren, winzigen Augenblick lang das Gefühl gehabt, wie ein Vogel durch die Nacht geflogen zu sein, zu einem fernen unbekannten Ort. Und einen Augenblick lang hatte sie heruntergestarrt auf zwei Menschen in einem wundersamen Garten. Doch obwohl der Traum im Moment des Erkennens ein abruptes Ende genommen hatte, wusste sie doch mit absoluter Sicherheit, wen sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte …

„Ron und Snape", flüsterte sie einem fort. Schon so manches Mal hatte so ein monotoner Singsang ihr geholfen, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Doch diesmal wollte es ihr nicht gelingen.

„Merlin, ich bin eine zweite Trelawney …", murmelte sie schließlich müde, als der Morgen dämmerte und sie beschloss, nun endlich in ihr Bett zu kriechen.

- - -

Mittlerweile war ihm eiskalt. Von Snape war lange Zeit kein Wort mehr gekommen, keine Bewegung. Vielleicht schlief er? Doch als er versuchsweise in dessen Richtung blinzelte, sah er, dass die Augen geöffnet waren und ins Leere blickten, ganz so wie in den letzten Jahren. War alles nur ein kurzfristiger Zauber gewesen? Oder gar ein Traum? Seine Stimme klang lauter als gewollt, als er fragte:

„Wir lange sollen wir hier noch rumhocken?"

„Solange es nötig ist …"

Gut, er hatte seine Stimme also noch. Die Antwort, die Snape gegeben hatte, befriedigte Ron aber nicht. „Warum hauen wir nicht ab? Es müssen doch schon Stunden vergangen sein!"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte ruhig: „Ich kenne Lucius Malfoy, er ist hartnäckig."

„Er glaubt sicher, dass wir längst über alle Berge sind. Ich … ich hätte einen Portschlüssel präparieren können und … und schon wären wir verschwunden …"

„Nein. Glaub mir, er weiß, dass wir noch da sind!"

„Aber …"

„Genug!" Die Stimme klang verärgert. „Wir warten noch!"

Ron rieb sich wütend die eiskalten Hände. Ob die Stimme nun _in_ ihm oder _neben_ ihm war, schien keinen Unterschied zu machen. Vielleicht wollte er nur nicht weiter gehen, weil er nicht mehr konnte? Vielleicht waren seine Beine gar nicht in der Lage, noch einen einzigen Schritt zu gehen? Vielleicht aber wusste er gar nicht, wie sie von hier fort kommen sollten? Grüblerische Querfalten legten sich auf Rons Stirn, als er sich frierend über die Arme fuhr.

„Hier …" Snapes Stimme ließ Ron den Kopf wenden und er sah, dass dieser einen Teil seines Umhanges von der Brust gelöst hatte und ihm mit ausgestrecktem Arm entgegen hielt. Ron starrte ihn entgeistert an. Glaubte er etwa, er wollte ein kuscheliges Beieinander mit einem Mann, der ihn zu lange nur gequält hatte?

„Nein danke!", stammelte er hastig. „Ich friere nicht!" Schnell ließ er die Arme neben den Körper sinken und versuchte angestrengt, sein Zähneklappern zu unterbinden. Hatte er sich verhört oder lachte Snape wirklich?

„Bis vor gar nicht langer Zeit waren wir uns _viel_ näher!"

Der Spott sprang Ron an wie eine Wildkatze. Wütend auf Snape und vor Allem auf sich selbst, kämpfte er sich mit einem ärgerlichen Fluchen auf die Knie und kroch zum Eingang der Kapelle. Schneeflocken wirbelten in sein Gesicht und er sah, dass mittlerweile alles verschneit war. Er horchte in den Wind, doch bis auf dessen kräftiges Heulen war nichts zu hören. Er tappte mit den Händen in das kalte Weiß, schob seinen Körper nach und richtete sich auf. Sollte Snape doch einfrieren in seiner seltsamen Andachtshöhle – er wollte endlich weg von hier! Weg von den Malfoys, weg von diesem verdammten Haus mit diesen unberechenbaren Gewächsen, den Mauern, die einen mit Erinnerungen folterten, den gespenstischen Schlangen, weg von Snape … !

„Was hast du vor?" Snapes Stimme aus dem Innern klang alarmiert. Ron kniff die Lippen zusammen und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, stapfte er in den Schnee hinaus.

Severus Snape richtete sich auf, so schnell es seinen klammen Knochen möglich war. „Verdammt!", fluchte er, während er ebenfalls in das Schneegestöber hinaus trat. „Verdammter rothaariger Gryffindor!"

- - -

t.b.c.


End file.
